


Bad Blood

by itsBudsey09



Series: SuperWolf: A Teen Wolf & Supernatural Fusion [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsBudsey09/pseuds/itsBudsey09
Summary: It's been three years since Shiloh Miller terrorized Beacon Hills and things have mostly returned to normal... except for the life of Stiles Stilinski. With the death of Derek Hale, Stiles has spent everyday trying to find a way to return his love to him. He calls in a favor to Sam and Dean Winchester, who have a rich history of resurrection, but will it be enough? Find out in 'Bad Blood,' an original fan fic by me, itsBudsey09!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Laura Hale/Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Braeden Howard, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: SuperWolf: A Teen Wolf & Supernatural Fusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my lovely readers! This is Part 3 of my SuperWolf series. Find parts 1 & 2 ('Lost in the Dark' and 'The Returned') on my page now. I've just started working on this piece this week, so there is not a lot for me to give you, YET. To thank you for your continued views, here's just a sneak peek of what's to come. Enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Teen Wolf and Supernatural universes. All characters are created and owned by Jeff Davis and Eric Kripke and I do not claim any ownership in them or the Teen Wolf/Supernatural worlds. The story I tell is my own invention and is not to be believed as any part of Teen Wolf or Supernatural canon. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line. I will not be profiting from the creation or publication of this work. Big thanks to Mr. Davis and Mr. Kripke for their characters and the worlds they live in; without them, my story wouldn't exist. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in New Mexico**

“Uncle Theo? Where’s Mommy?” 

Theo Raeken breathed heavily as his eyes darted to the rearview mirror, sneaking a glance at the three children in his backseat. 

“She... uh, she’s going to meet us there, ok? Your mommy is going to meet us in Texas.” 

“Ok.” There was a brief pause. “Uncle Theo? Where’s Daddy?” 

Theo felt his heart jump into his throat and his mouth become dry. He tapped his fingers quickly on the steering wheel, glancing down at the speedometer. He needed to slow down. He had told Scott McCall, his Alpha, that he would be in Amarillo by morning, but he wasn’t going to make it anywhere if he continued to drive like a maniac down the freeway. Besides, it wasn’t just him in the car. He started to hear fussing from the back, which only made his heart jump again. He had almost forgotten how much work a baby required. 

“Your daddy’s going to meet us there, too. Allie? Will you do Uncle Theo a big favor? Get Elliott’s bottle out of that bag and see if he wants to eat. Can you do that for me?” 

Allie Parrish nodded, her strawberry blonde hair falling into her face. She was only four years old but sometimes acted wise beyond her years. He supposed it had something to do with having two harbingers of death as parents. He heard her quietly murmur to the baby, the screams from Elliott stopping, for now at least. His eyes flickered back to the rearview mirror as he watched Allie calmly feed his son, her small hands barely big enough to hold the bottle. He had no idea whether or not Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish were even alive; he might have just lied right to this poor little girl’s face. A burning flash of flames and smoke flicked into his memory, the last thing he had seen before leaving his home of Beacon Hills, three crying children in tow. Liam screaming at him to run, get out of there as soon as he could. Liam. Theo had no idea if he was alive either. He choked back tears as he continued to drive, trying hard not to think of Liam. His Liam. All that he needed to focus on right now was the road. Getting the kids to safety. Getting the kids to _him_. 

Dean Winchester. 

The person in the passenger seat started to move, a low grumble coming from their throat. Theo stole a glance at Kira Yukimura, her hands running over her face and through her long, black hair, which had been caked in mud, blood and God knows what else. 

“What’s... what’s going on? Theo?!” 

The last time Kira had seen Theo Raeken had been seven years ago; she had used her kitsune sword to banish him to the underworld, a place he rightfully belonged at the time. Even though she had just barely regained consciousness, her body was already in panic mode, grasping her belt as she felt for her sword and reaching for the car door when it couldn’t be found. 

“Kira! Kira! I need you to calm down! Everything is going to be fine!” 

“Where are we?! Where’s Scott? Where’s Stiles?” 

“Kira, please, just calm down. I can explain everything but you have to calm yourself. You’re scaring the kids. Please, just, take a breath.” 

Kira’s head whipped to the backseat where she saw Allie and Aria Parrish, their eyes wide in fear. Elliott had since fallen asleep and Theo breathed a sigh of relief that Kira’s outburst hadn’t caused him to wake up. She slowly turned back towards the front, shaky breaths going in and out of her mouth, her eyes still scanning the car frantically. 

“Ok, great, Kira, you’re doing great.” 

“Who... whose kids are those? Did you _kidnap children, Theo_?” She whispered the ‘kidnap children’ part, her words escaping her mouth with a whistle through her teeth. 

“Jesus Christ, no! Ok, no, I did not kidnap anyone!” 

“My mommy is Lydia Maw-tin and my daddy is Jor-an Pawish.” Aria still had some trouble with her R’s. Allie gave her a toothy grin, though, patting her younger sister on the back. Kira took in a deep breath and Theo noticed she had yet to exhale. 

“Kira, you... you’ve been gone a while.” 

“How... how long? How long have I been gone?” 

Theo took a second to answer, his mind still screaming with panicked thoughts from what had happened that day. He knew he had been brought back from Hell five years ago, but time had worked differently when he was underground and he was trying to process how long it might have been between the time Kira put him there and the time Liam got him out. 

“Seven... I think seven years.” 

Kira slumped into her seat, her head hitting the soft leather of the headrest with a dull thud. 

“Is Scott... is Stiles...?” 

“They’re both fine. Alive, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

She turned around to face the kids again, Allie and Aria giving her a friendly wave, which she slowly returned. Allie had the same strawberry blonde hair as her mom; Aria, the same brown eyes as her dad. 

“And these kids...?” 

“Yeah! I mean, the girls... the girls belong to Lydia and Parrish. The baby, he’s mine.” 

“YOU are a father?” 

“You don’t have to act _that_ surprised. Yeah, Elliott is my son.” 

“Who would...” she cut herself off as Theo’s eyebrows raised, his head jerking slightly as he waited on her to finish the sentence. His nostrils flared as his eyes went from Kira and then quickly back to the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than before. 

“Who would want to have a kid with me? Is that what you were getting ready to say?” 

“No! No! That’s not... that’s not at all....” 

“What was it then, Kira? Hm?” 

His eyebrows raised up and down sharply with each word. She could feel the sass radiating off of him and felt her own face start to flush. She had been gone for seven years; it wasn’t her fault she didn’t know what was happening in the personal lives of everyone in Beacon Hills, especially someone who she thought had been dead. 

“I just was wondering who... who you are with? Who’s Elliott’s mom?” 

His shoulders dropped and the tension left his face as a breath escaped him. A slight smirk crossed his lips and he let out one low chuckle. 

“Well... those two questions have very different answers. One’s a lot easier to explain than the other, which was a... fun experience involving entirely too much tequila and a boyfriend with no impulse control. But that really isn’t something I should bring up with kids in the car.” His face turned a little green at the mention of tequila. “But, to at least give you an answer to one of your questions, I’m with Liam. Have been for... five? Yeah, five years now.” 

“Liam DUNBAR?!” 

“Again, you don’t need to act that surprised.” 

“But he... had a girlfriend when I left....” 

“Yeah, and now, he has a boyfriend. Not that hard to understand.” 

“It is a little bit....” she mumbled to herself, her voice trailing off as she crumpled into her seat, her mind racing at a thousand miles an hour. She couldn’t even remember how she had gotten here. The last she could remember, she was in the desert with the Skinwalkers, where she had been for the past seven years, and then, suddenly, she was waking up in the passenger seat next to Theo Raeken, who was supposed to be dead. 

“Am I going to get an explanation as to what I’m doing here? Where we’re going? Where everyone else is?” 

Theo was silent for a while and Kira almost thought he hadn’t heard her, except for the tightening of his jaw as his teeth ground back and forth. His eyes flashed into the rearview mirror and Kira couldn’t help but turn around and take another look at the kids sitting in the back seat. Allie had her hand wrapped around her sister, pointing at stars out the window as she tried to explain to Aria about constellations. Kira smiled softly and turned back to Theo, realizing for the first time the changes time had brought about him. He could have only been in his early twenties but the lines set into his face were deeper than they ought to be. He had dark circles under his eyes, but sleep deprivation wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary if he had a newborn. The blood smears down his neck, though, were out of place and she felt her heart race again as she wondered what she was doing here, with him. 

“I’ll explain later, once there aren’t little ears listening in, ok? I’ll explain everything, Kira. I know I don’t deserve this from you, but, please, just trust me.” 

There was something about the way the words were pleaded to her and the look on Theo’s face that made Kira decide, for the first time that night, that she was willing to trust someone who she had long-since given up hope on. She nodded and the car fell silent, except for the soft murmurs of Allie as she continued on her astrological journey with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**_One year ago_ **

“I want a baby.” 

Liam Dunbar turned to his boyfriend in confusion, his words still processing through his mind. His hand was frozen in his soft, brown hair as they sat together on the couch, mindlessly watching another hour of television. They had just gotten to the good part, too, where the FBI manages to catch the unsub with only a handful of clues and a super genius hacker who could tell you where someone lived based off of their Thai food preference. His mouth open and closed a few times as his brain desperately tried to piece together the four words Theo just said to make a cohesive thought. 

“Did you... forget to end that sentence? You want a baby what?” 

“A baby human, of course.” 

This cleared up nothing for Liam. 

“I really thought we were past the ‘human sacrifice’ part of your life, Theodore.” 

Theo sat up from his position curled in Liam’s lap, his mouth pursed in anger and his grey eyes squinted in annoyance. 

“You know exactly what I’m trying to say, Liam Dunbar. You and me, I want us to be parents.” 

Liam smacked his lips, his teeth clinking together over and over as he attempted to come up with a witty remark. 

“Baby, I think you missed some very important biology lessons somewhere in those six years you were in high school. Me and you? We’re kind of missing a few key elements that are needed to make a baby.” 

Theo smacked him on the head, scooting himself off of the couch as he stood up, stretching so hard that Liam was sure he heard every joint in his body groan in frustration. 

“We could adopt, dumbass.” 

Liam pulled on Theo’s hand, grumbling that he should return to him, the couch and their Criminal Minds marathon. Theo took one step closer but firmly planted his feet on the ground. He wasn’t going to give in to Liam’s demands so easily. Liam pouted out his bottom lip, pushing himself to the edge of his seat so that there was only an inch of space in-between him and Theo. He laced his fingers into Theo’s, rubbing his thumb across the edge of his knuckles. His head lifted up as he talked to Theo, his blue eyes shining. 

“Now what do you want a baby for? So that instead of having days like this we can clean up vomit and listen to a screaming kid? If we had a kid right now, could we do something like this?” 

Liam kissed at the waistband of Theo’s sweatpants, the material rough against his lips. Theo smiled softly and ran his hands through Liam’s hair, the ends curling around his fingers. He loved when Liam let his hair get long. Liam grabbed at Theo’s ass, pulling him closer, his tongue gliding over Theo’s stomach. He stared up at him, keeping eye contact as he hooked his fingers into his pants, but Theo’s hands were over his before he could get any further. 

“Nope, no, Liam Dunbar we are having a serious conversation and you’re not going to distract me so easily by just putting your mouth in the general vicinity as my dick.” 

“Would my mouth directly on your dick help to distract you?” 

“NO.” Theo edged himself out of Liam’s grasp, pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants as he hiked them up to his belly button, muttering as he walked away towards the kitchen. 

“Theo! C’mon! Come back!” 

Liam let out a huff and threw himself back onto the couch, his body sinking into the grey cushions. Ever since Lydia and Parrish had had their second baby, which had been over a year ago at this point, Theo had started to bring up topics like ‘marriage’ and ‘children,’ which drove Liam insane. He was twenty-one years old; he figured he had at least another five or six years before he needed to start thinking about subjects like those. He had been able to use the excuse of college to push the thoughts out of Theo’s mind, but, now that he was almost mid-way through his junior year, the words were being brought up again, like spring flowers after a long, cold winter. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, knowing that one day he was eventually going to have to talk with Theo about all of it, but today wasn’t going to be that day. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, hoping it wasn’t too late for him to go back to campus and hit up the gym. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Theo angrily scrubbing dishes, ones that Liam had already washed and had been drying on the counter up until this point. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, planting a kiss on his back between his shoulders. He felt Theo tense for a split second before his shoulders relaxed and he put down the pristine plate he had been scrubbing. 

“We’ll talk about this Theo, I promise, just... let me finish school first, ok?” His lips brushed another kiss onto Theo’s bare skin as he spoke the words directly into his back. Theo turned himself around, working his way towards facing Liam without breaking his hold on him. 

“Promise?” He sighed, as he moved his hands onto Liam’s waist, his face still disappointed that they wouldn’t be having their conversation any sooner. 

“I promise. Now, I have to hit up the gym before Coach finds out I didn’t go today. You all packed for Beacon?” 

Theo nodded as Liam quickly kissed him on the lips, moving to the other side of the kitchen to slip on his boots. His gym bag was already sitting on the floor and he threw his sneakers in there, quietly mumbling to himself as he tried to remember where the rest of his workout clothes were. They were leaving for Beacon Hills, their hometown in southern California, in just a few days, once Liam finished his last winter final, which meant their apartment was in complete disarray as they both tried to pack for their three-week trip. Neither of them could wait to be back home but both were dreading the journey; they didn’t care much for flying but also refused to even talk about the thirty-six-hour road trip, which they had done once when they first moved and refused to do again, even when they eventually made their way back to southern California for good. 

Liam finally found the rest of his stuff, shoving it all into his gym bag in one messy pile. He put on his puffy winter coat, zipping it all the way to his chin before wrapping his neck in a thick scarf. Theo walked over and smashed a sock-cap onto his head, grinning when it came down over Liam’s eyes and he had to push it away in his already-gloved hands. 

“Stay warm,” he mumbled, giving Liam a kiss on the cheek before stepping back, trying to avoid the rush of cold air that was going to come in through the front door. Liam stopped before he opened the door, crossing the room quickly and kissing Theo on the lips hard before whispering ‘I love you’ and turning back, opening the door and shutting it again quickly as he stepped out into the cold. 

It hadn’t snowed in over a week. The accumulation that had developed during that snow storm had long since melted, leaving campus in a cold, dreary, grey wasteland. Liam hated living in Michigan. He longed for the days when he could be back in California, the sun on his skin almost 365 days a year. It was only a ten-minute walk from his apartment to the school workout facilities but it felt like ages. He passed a few students who were still in shorts and a hoodie and wondered how they were still alive. Liam didn’t think he had ever worn shorts outside in his entire two-and-a-half years at school, except for lacrosse practice or games, of course. He finally made it to the gym, his eyes starting to water from the cold. He walked back to the lacrosse locker-room and quickly threw all of his stuff into his locker, using his entire body to shove his winter coat into the small, metal cubby. He heard the door open and two other guys walked in, talking loudly about some party at a fraternity that was happening this weekend. 

“Ay, yo, Dunbar, what’s up, my man?” 

Dominic Gonzalez and Alex Ossman were sophomores on the lacrosse team and always joined at the hip. Liam wasn’t sure he had ever seen one without the other... maybe ever. 

“Hey, what’s up Dom? Al?” 

“You know it’s like... 45 degrees out, right? Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little with the coat?” 

Everyone always liked to give Liam shit about the weather. Whereas he had grown up in California, most everyone else had spent every single winter in Michigan, or at least somewhere else in the Midwest, their bodies already having acclimated to the cold and the snow. He had never even seen a temperature below the freezing point before he started school in Michigan. 

“Ok, well, I’m fucking freezing, get off my back.” 

The two laughed, Dom giving Liam a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

“You know we’re just teasing you, Dunbar. You going to the party at Sigma Chi this weekend? Everyone is headed there before we leave for break. It’s going to be sick, dude.” 

Liam was never one for parties. It was always too loud, too many people. At least this time he had a great excuse. 

“No, uh, actually Theo and I leave for California Friday morning so I’ll already be gone.” 

“Too bad, man! I feel like you always miss the best stuff!” 

“Next time, guys. Anyway, I better get out there....” his voice trailed off as he shut his locker, giving a quick wave to his teammates as he walked out of the locker-room. He could still hear them talking after he shut the door, stopping in his tracks when he heard them mention Theo. 

“Have you ever seen his boyfriend, man? Fuckin’ jacked. Don’t know why he doesn’t join the team.” 

Liam smirked and walked to the weight room, ready to put his thoughts behind him as he hopped on a treadmill to start a quick run. The thought of Theo participating in a team sport was laughable; they played 3-on-3 hoops once with a few of his lacrosse teammates and it had not ended well. Liam had to explain to everyone at practice the next day that it was a fairly normal occurrence for his boyfriend to break his nose and, no, they shouldn’t be worried at all. Liam had already exacted his revenge the night before, but they didn’t need to know how. His phone started playing one of his favorite songs and he felt himself get lost as he ran along, counting down the seconds until he could be back home in Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, Stiles, I... can't help you.” 

Stiles Stilinski took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he leaned over the counter. His fingers were clenching the bridge of his nose as he hovered over his phone, which was on speaker. He knew calling the Winchester brothers was a long shot, but he also knew they were the best chance he had. 

“Sam... c’mon, I’m... I’m begging here. There has to be something you can do or someone you can call. I mean, Shiloh brought back four people back then and she wasn’t even that skilled of a witch. Couldn’t you give Rowena a ring? Or any other witch? You have to know more of them than I do. I just... I only knew the one and she’s dead.” 

Shiloh Miller had been the last in a long line of supernatural beings to terrorize the town of Beacon Hills, California. Three years ago, she decided to enact her revenge on several families in Beacon for their involvement in the murder of her parents over two decades ago. She brought back four people from the dead, but connected their souls to four living, slowly draining the life out of them as the returned gained more power. Two of the returned died; two of them had lived. They had used help from Sam and Dean Winchester and their witch friend, Rowena MacLeod, to break the curse, effectively disconnecting the bond between living and dead. His best friend, Scott McCall, and the returned he was connected to, Allison Argent, both made it out fine. His husband, Derek Hale, hadn’t. Even though the curse had been broken, he died only a little over a week afterwards. Too much of his life force had been taken. Even though he was a werewolf and could heal faster than a human, there was enough gone that his body couldn’t repair itself. 

Stiles had tried to contact a witch on his own, but the number of witches willing to perform necromancy was slim to none. He had attempted to look up other methods, but the Internet was not as helpful as he had hoped. He read about crossroad demons; no one was willing to make a deal, grumbling about some guy named Crowley and his unhealthy loyalty to the Winchesters. He contacted Castiel, the angel friend to the Winchester brothers, who said he no longer had the ability to resurrect anyone, only archangels could do that. He had asked to how to contact an archangel but only heard Castiel laugh as the phone call ended. He went to Lydia Martin, one of his closest friends, to ask how she raised Peter Hale from the dead all those years ago. She had to remind him that she was under Peter’s control during all of that and she really had no idea what happened. Peter Hale? Well, he was just about as useful as he could be, which was absolutely none at all. He didn’t want his nephew back; he had been living as the Hale family patriarch for three years and didn’t need Derek back to ruin all of his fun. 

“Sam, please... you... you don’t know what it’s been like. I went to all that trouble to get Derek back when the Men of Letters kidnapped him and then we only got one year. One year of being together before he died. Please, man, I’m literally begging.” 

“Stiles. I’m sorry, I truly am, but I can’t help.” 

The phone call ended before Stiles could say another word. He slammed his open palm against the counter, a loud smack resonating throughout the kitchen. It wasn’t fair. He had heard whispers over the years, knew that the Winchesters themselves had been brought back to life more times than he could count. He was only asking for one person; he could have been selfish and asked for a handful of people back, including his own mother, but all he wanted was Derek. Just more time with his husband. His phone started to vibrate and his eyes flew to the screen, surprised to see Sam’s name. 

“Sam, if you’re calling back just to discourage me from--” 

He was cut off by the low grumble of Dean. 

“This isn’t Sam. Listen, kid, I... I know what you’re going through. My brother could kill me if he knew I was doing this, but I want to help.” 

Stiles’s heart was in his throat. He could feel the steady beating through his skin and he took a deep breath to try and move the organ back to where it belonged. 

“R-really? You want to help?” 

The reason he had contacted Sam in the first place is because he seemed like the more reasonable brother. Dean thought a lot like his friend, Malia Tate: act first, think later. He didn’t seem like the type who would be willing to bring someone back for the dead, let alone someone that he hardly knew. 

“You’re not the only person who’s been in love before. And, if we’re being honest, Sam and I have both had people brought back for way less than that. Now, are you ready? I’m going to give you some instructions on how to contact the King of Hell himself.” 

Stiles fumbled around the kitchen, running back and forth as he attempted to find a pen and paper as Dean continued talking, already going on about the ingredients needed to perform a summoning spell. 

“Now, just remember, kid, try not to make any deals. A deal with a demon never ends well. In ten years, he’ll be sending a hellhound after your ass to drag your soul right down to Hell.” 

“I think I can handle a hellhound. I mean have you seen Parrish?” 

“Not the same, kid, not the same. Just... Jesus, trust me on this one.” 

Stiles was too excited to disagree, repeating over and over that he wouldn’t make any kind of deal with the King of Hell that involved his own mortal soul. He hung up the phone and looked at his list, his eyes bright as he read the ingredients on the page. His face quickly fell, though, as he finally processed what he had actually written down. What the fuck was ‘oil of Abrameli’? Where was he supposed to find acacia? He closed his eyes and took a breath as he headed upstairs towards his room. It was going to be a long night of Google-searching. But this was going to work, he could feel it. This was going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud crash from upstairs that made Chris Argent nearly jump out of his chair as he violently woke up from a nap. He reached for the gun next to him, holding the pistol in his hands as he tried to clear his mind. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the hallway, gun at the ready. He swung over to the kitchen, his wife, Melissa, screaming as she dropped the carton of milk she was holding, white liquid pooling all over the kitchen floor. She looked back and forth between her husband and the mess he had just caused her to make before she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s your daughter, you idiot. You know she’s up there with Isaac.” 

Chris’s shoulders relaxed, the arm holding his gun falling to his side as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Now, get over here and help me clean this up. I guess we won’t be having mashed potatoes with our dinner tonight.” 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Chris mumbled, as he pulled a dish towel off of the counter and went over to help Melissa clean up the mess. He planted a kiss on her forehead, apologizing again for his overreaction. Melissa wasn’t really angry: when someone was a trained werewolf hunter like Chris was, reacting quickly could be the action that meant life or death. Lord knows there had been plenty of times where Chris’s quick thinking had saved her own life. The two had everything cleaned up in an instant, standing back up. Chris reached for the dirty towels, already on his way towards the laundry room when they heard another crash, this one followed by a giggle and a high-pitched screech from Allison Argent. 

“I told you, everything is fine.” 

Chris nodded and kissed Melissa again before leaving the room, hoping that maybe he could settle back into his chair and continue his nap. 

Upstairs, chaos ensued inside of Allison’s bedroom as Isaac Lahey chased her around, reaching for a photo album that Allison had clutched tightly in her hands. Her eyes were wild but full of joy as she jumped back and forth, hopping over the bed with ease to get out of Isaac’s reach. She had forgotten his supernatural speed though, as the wolf quickly ran over to the bed, grabbing Allison in one fell swoop. 

“Isaac David Lahey, I swear to God, if you don’t put me down right this instant, I’m never speaking to you again!” 

Even though the words were serious, Allison was still giggling as she hung upside-down over Isaac’s shoulder. A grin covered Isaac’s face, as he smacked Allison on the ass before throwing her down onto her bed. She continued to giggle as he hovered over her but also kept a firm grip on the photo album she had clutched on to. 

“I just want to see it, Allison. What could be that bad?” 

A smile broke over her face as she frantically shook her head, covering the photo album with both of her arms. 

“Not a chance, Lahey.” 

“Ok, you asked for it, this calls for drastic measures.” 

He buried his face into her neck, planting kisses onto her skin as his fingers started to tickle the tender area underneath Allison’s arms. She immediately starting kick frantically, her giggles turning into screams as she tried to move herself out of Isaac’s reach. 

“No! No fair! You know how ticklish I am!” 

“Should have thought about that earlier, Argent.” 

She continued to squirm as his fingers worked their way down Allison’s side and underneath her knees, the spot where she was most ticklish. She got him with one good kick before finally giving up, pushing the photo album into Isaac’s chest as she wiggled away. 

“See? That was not that hard at all.” 

Both of them were out of breath as he moved towards her on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder as they both got comfortable. He had just started flipping through the pages when his phone started to ring. His brows furrowed, he reached into his pocket, pulling the device out and taking a look at the screen to see if the person bothering them was even worth it. He quickly sat up, the photo album falling onto the floor. 

“It’s Cameron.” 

Cameron Beachard was the head of the French Men of Letters and one of Isaac’s closest friends. After Allison’s death, Chris and Isaac had ventured to France to try and hunt down Kate Argent. While there, they met the Beachard family and the French hunters; Isaac decided he had never wanted to leave. He was in France for three years before returning to Beacon Hills, when he heard of the resurrection of Allison. Now, his time was spent back and forth between the two places. He was trying his best to be both a French hunter and the boyfriend of Allison, who refused to leave her father in Beacon Hills now that she had come back. Isaac only wished the two places were just a little bit closer; he was still feeling the jetlag even though he had been in California for almost a week. 

“Cameron, my man, what’s going on!” 

“It’s Celestine.” 

Celestine was Cameron’s twin sister and the co-director of the French agency. During his time in France, Isaac, Cameron and Celestine had been in-separable, the three of them being the closest friends that anyone could ever find. 

“What do you mean? Is she ok? Did something happen?” 

“She’s fine, Isaac. I’m sorry, I should have started with that. She’s just... headed to you.” 

“What?!” 

Cameron went on to explain that he and Celestine had gotten into an argument and she had stormed out of the office, returning only a few hours later with her bags packed, signing that she was off to Beacon Hills to find Isaac and bring him back home. 

“But, I’m fine! What is she talking about? I’ll be home in a few months.” 

“I know that. I... I accidentally told her about Allison.” 

Allison perked up then, clearly hearing her name even though the phone was pressed firmly against Isaac’s ear. She leaned towards Isaac, her face full of curiosity. His eyes widened and he turned away from her, bending himself in half and cupping his hand over his mouth as he attempted to speak as quietly as he could into the phone. 

“You told her?! That was supposed to be a surprise. Wait,” his voice returned to normal and he sat back up, his panicked eyes turning to confusion. “Why... why would that make her come here? Does she... does she not like Allison? Why couldn’t this wait until I’m home?” 

Cameron took a deep sigh and Isaac could see him clearly in his mind, eyes closed and fingers tightening on the bridge of his nose as he sat at his desk in the director’s office. His long, pale blonde hair was probably hanging over his face; a curtain of white to hide the worry that constantly sat just behind the calm façade. “You guys... you guys have some stuff to talk about, ok? I just wanted to let you know she was coming so that you weren’t surprised when she showed up at the Argents’ door and you wouldn’t think she was there to tell you... I don’t know... that I had died in a raid or something, ok?” 

Isaac sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, his mind racing with thoughts about what Celestine could possibly want to talk about. He knew she had been skeptical of Allison’s return; she was so sure Allison was either going to die again suddenly one day or that she would turn evil. Neither of those things, however, warranted a trip from France to California, especially after Isaac had been with Allison for three years now. 

“Well, thanks for the head’s up, my friend. How are you? How’s Malia?” 

Malia Tate was another former Beacon Hills resident turned French agent; she joined the Men of Letters two years ago when the McCall pack had visited France to bring Derek Hale back to Beacon. Malia had loved the idea of an agency specifically designed to hunt the supernatural who attacked the innocent and made the decision to join, leaving behind her life in California. She also happened to be Cameron’s girlfriend. 

“We’re both as good as we can be. Malia is in Munich right now; she’s on assignment with Agent Laurent to take down a particularly nasty vampire den.” 

Isaac made a disgruntled sound. Malia always got the best assignments. He briefly considered sleeping with Cameron himself just so he could hunt something interesting for once, instead of taking down _another_ rouge werewolf or getting rid of his four-hundredth ghost. 

“Listen, Isaac, I have to go. Don’t be mad at Celestine, she just wants what’s best for you, ok? Let me know as soon as she gets there.” 

“I will. Talk to you soon.” 

He hung up the phone and looked at Allison, who was sitting on her feet, her body bouncing as she anxiously waited for him to be off the phone so she could see what was going on. 

“Sooo... what’s this big surprise you have for me?” Her eyes were lit up with excitement. 

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise.” 

She reached forward and grabbed his forearm with both of her hands, her eyes pleading with him to just tell her now instead of waiting. He rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly working his way off of the bed. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, digging through his duffel bag, before grabbing a small object and immediately forcing it behind his back. 

“This was supposed to be for later. I had a much more romantic plan worked out.” 

He sat back down on the bed and Allison inched closer, straining her neck to try and peer behind his back. A slow grin came over his face but he firmly kept Allison at a distance. 

“What is it? What do you have?” Her voice was almost a squeal at this point, filled with excitement at a pending surprise. She loved surprises. Isaac licked his lips and took a quick breath before bringing his hands to the front of his body and laying a small, black box onto the bed in front of Allison. She quickly snatched it up and propped it open. A quick breath of surprise escaped her and her eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between Isaac and the box in her hands. 

“Is this... did you...?” She wasn’t able to complete a sentence; her mind was in a state of shock. Isaac had already worked his way off of the bed, his hand still holding onto Allison’s free one. She looked over, noticed him kneeling on the floor and gasped. 

“Allison Marie-Jeanne Argent,” he said quietly, a smile forming just on the edges of his lips, “will you marry me?” 

She squealed a yes and wrapped her arms around Isaac’s shoulders, causing the ring and its box to go flying across the room, hitting the wall with a dull thud. He quickly turned around, crawling to the edge of the room and picking it up, frantically examining the ring and letting out a sigh of relief that nothing had been damaged. Both his and Allison’s hands were shaking as he slipped the ring on her finger, his face moving towards hers to kiss her. She hung back for a second, her eyes filled with tears as she placed her hands on either side of his face. 

“I love you,” she whispered before her lips were on his, both of them grinning so hard after only a few seconds that the kiss had to end. 

“C’mon!” She hopped out of the bed, still holding his hand as she ran towards the door. “We have to go tell my dad and Melissa!”


	5. Chapter 5

How anyone could willingly take extra schooling than what was legally required was beyond Laura Hale’s comprehension. She had barely graduated high school and had only done so by the persuasion of her mother; after their mom was killed, she finished her senior year because Derek had convinced her that’s what their mom would have wanted. She watched the girl sitting at her kitchen table working on some kind of assignment, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration. She wasn’t quite sure of her name, but Laura remembered she was a senior at Beacon Hills Community College and was desperately trying to finish out her semester with a decent GPA; Laura’s green eyes staring at her while she was attempting to do math, however, wasn’t helping in the slightest. Laura herself hadn’t thought about math homework in probably ten years, if that. She didn’t particularly care about math, or any other subject, when she was in school, not when her mother was an Alpha werewolf, in charge of an entire town of wolves. She dropped her head onto the table, giving a longing glance towards the girl as she sighed. 

“Heeeyyyyy,” she whined playfully, her feet kicking towards the girl’s under the table. 

“Yes, Laura?” she didn’t even look up from her work, simply continued on as if she was the only one there. 

“I’m booooored.” A playful smile came to her lips but she still didn’t bother to look up from her work. She flipped her pencil over and erased some numbers, replacing them with a few others before moving on to a different problem. 

“You’re an adult, go find something to do.” 

Laura stood up from her chair, making her way over to where the girl was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, gently moving her dark hair out of the way as she dropped a kiss onto her neck. She moved her lips up and kissed behind her ear before letting her teeth graze her earlobe. The girl giggled, pushing her head down in an attempt to block her skin from Laura’s path. 

“Laura, stop!” she giggled, finally putting her pencil down onto the table. “I have to get this done. It’s due tomorrow.” 

“Well, you told me to find something to do. I just happened to choose you.” The girl rolled her eyes but leaned her face towards Laura’s, her eyes half-lidded as Laura kissed her. She let her lips hover over Laura’s for a brief second before turning back to her work. 

“I was serious, I need to get this done.” Laura made a disappointed face and took a step back. Her head whipped towards the front door as she heard footsteps. She caught a scent: Scott McCall. 

“Shit, I forgot he was coming tonight,” she mumbled to herself. Laura walked out of the kitchen quickly, patting down her hair with her hands as she walked towards the door. Scott was the Alpha werewolf of their pack; he had asked to meet with her over something important but Laura had no idea what. She opened the door before he even had a chance to ring, his brown eyes filled with worry. 

“Laura, hi. I’m sorry to bother you like this.” 

“No, Scott, not at all! Come in!” She pushed open the door and stepped out of the way, quickly closing it behind him to keep out the draft. He gave a quick wave to the girl doing homework at the table, who was still diligently working on her math assignment, and nodded his head towards the living room. Laura nodded back towards the girl and pointed to her ears. She didn’t want a human listening in on their conversation. 

“Tell her to leave,” Scott whispered. 

“I don’t... I don’t remember her name,” Laura whispered right back. “You waved to her, do you know her?” 

“I mean, I recognize her, she went to Beacon. I think it’s Maryssa?” His face clearly conveyed the fact that he had no idea and was guessing a name purely out of the goodness of his heart. 

“Shit, well, it’s what we’re going with. Hey, Maryssa?” 

Laura walked into the kitchen, her voice low as she explained that she needed some alone time with Scott to talk about some private matters. The girl was clearly annoyed as she packed up her stuff, moving in a huff towards the front door. She turned towards Laura before leaving. 

“It’s Molly.” 

The door slammed behind her hard enough to make the windows shake. Laura made eye contact with Scott, an apologetic look on her face. 

“If you’re going to keep doing this, Laura, you have to at least remember their names.” 

She rolled her eyes, motioning for Scott to follow her into the living room. 

“Trust me, kid, I don’t need love advice from you. Now, what brings you here?” 

The two of them sat on opposite ends of the room. She looked him up and down as he sunk into a grey recliner across the room. Scott was always one to have a smile on his face but tonight his face was grim. His hands were clasped together in front of him as he hunched over, resting his elbows on his thighs. His head dipped down for a second before looking back up at Laura; his eyes spoke a novel of worry and despair. Laura’s own body language was starting to mirror the worry in Scott’s. Normally the Alpha was so sure on everything and tried to avoid making anything a problem until it was absolutely necessary. 

“I’m worried about Stiles.” 

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. Her brother-in-law had been a mess for three years, it was true, but it wasn’t anything that Scott needed to worry about. Everyone grieved differently. Stiles was just taking a little longer than the rest of them. 

“I told you, Scott, it’s going to take a while. Derek was the love of his life.” 

“He’s summoning demons, Laura.” 

Laura’s body froze. There was something about the way Scott said ‘demons’ that drove a shiver down her spine. She knew things had been rough for Stiles; she had no idea it had gotten to that level. 

“How long?” She whispered, after she finally gained control of her muscle movements. 

“How long what?” 

“How long have you known?” 

“I just found out today, Laura. He got in contact with the Winchesters, looking for help. He’s getting desperate. He’s been looking for necromancers, angels, demons, anyone who could help bring Derek back.” 

Laura leaned back into her chair, her mind still reeling from the news that Scott had brought. 

“How... how did I not know?” She buried her head in her hands. She promised her brother she would take care of Stiles; some of the last words he had spoken on earth was for her to watch over him, and she was failing. She had done her best to be there for Stiles: she held him when he cried, calmed him when he screamed, kept him sane on the days when his mind was lost. How could she have missed something so major? She quickly lifted her head back up, rubbing her hands on her thighs to get rid of any unwanted tension. If there was one thing she had learned from Talia Hale, it was to never give up, even when the times looked bleak. 

“Ok, what are we going to do?” 

Scott let out a sigh of relief. Laura had become his second-in-command over the years. She always had a steady head on her shoulders and would never sugarcoat anything for Scott. He liked how quickly she made decisions while still taking the time to think things through. It was always the perfect balance of planning and action. He almost wished sometimes that he could give up the Alpha position to Laura; she had been training for it her whole life and probably would have been much better at it than him anyway. 

“I’m not sure. I think if we confront him, he’ll only deny. But if we try to stop him, he’ll just become even more secretive than he already is. I almost... I almost think we should help him? At least then we’ll know he’ll be safe.” 

Laura had been thinking the same thing. She may not have known Stiles long, but she knew he was stubborn as a mule. Once he got something into his head, he wasn’t going to let it go. She was surprised how well him and Derek had gotten along, considering her brother had been exactly the same way. If Stiles was determined to use the supernatural to bring Derek back, then someone should at least be there to make sure he didn’t kill himself along the way. Laura let out a sigh, running her palms across her thighs. 

“Well, then, let’s summon some demons.” 

Scott wanted to smile at her, he really did, but he was too busy worrying about his best friend. He always knew the love between Stiles and Derek was something different than anything he had ever experienced, even the love he had had for Allison. He had no idea how much different losing that love was going to be between the two of them. He figured it was going to be a lot like when Allison had died; he never expected to be figuring out how to summon demons because his best friend was trying to bring someone back from the dead. But, if that’s what Stiles needed right now, he was willing to do what he had to in order to keep his friend safe. He pulled out his phone and messaged Stiles, telling him to meet him and Laura at the Parrish house the next day. If demons were going to be summoned, the banshee was going to have to be involved. 

**The next day**

A full moon was needed in order to summon the King of Hell. Stiles was thankful for the extra time. He had another week to get everything in order to gain his audience with His Majesty. Each moment that passed he wondered if he was making the right choice; each moment that passed he knew that he was. He heard a loud clatter and jolted himself out of his thoughts. He looked up and noticed Aria Parrish pattering along into the kitchen, dragging along one of Parrish’s boots. She smiled up at Stiles, a wide grin that looked exactly like her mother’s, and he couldn’t help but smile back. No matter what kind of mood he was in, Allison and Aria could always put a smile on his face. He reached his hands out and motioned for Aria to come to him and she excitedly did so, dropping the boot to run into Stiles’s arms. 

“How’s my little Aria Sue, huh? How’s my little banshee?” He tossed her up in the air, getting a squeal of delight from the baby. 

“You know that’s not her middle name and you know she isn’t a banshee.” 

Lydia Martin may have had two children under the age of three but you’d never be able to tell by her appearance. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed like she was getting ready to appear on the cover of Vogue, in a short black skirt accompanied by tall, yellow heels. Stiles honestly had no idea how she did it. He would just spend an afternoon with his nieces and be exhausted. 

“Aria Lorraine just doesn’t roll off the tongue quite as well, does it?” 

“Your parents named you Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” 

“That’s a fair point. I’ll let you win this round.” 

Lydia chuckled and placed her hand on Stiles’s shoulder, joining him in making silly faces at Aria, who was giggling happily. Allie had ventured her way into the kitchen; apparently the TV show she was watching suddenly wasn’t as interesting as it had been ten minutes before. She started over towards Stiles, immediately trying to crawl into his lap, even though it was already occupied by her sister. 

“No worries, I have room for two!” He set both of the girls down, planting a kiss on the top of their heads one by one. Lydia smiled to herself as she watched Stiles with her girls; she loved him dearly and seeing him being such an important part of their lives was so precious to her. 

“How are you, Stiles?” Her voice was calm as she pulled up a chair. She had no sooner had herself in the chair when the doorbell rang. Allie’s eyes lit up. 

“I’LL GET IT!” 

She dropped out of Stiles’s lap with a thud, her hands smacking the kitchen floor as she stumbled. Her three-year-old energy was unstoppable, though, as she jumped back up and ran towards the front door. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Lydia muttered, getting out of her chair to follow Allie. “I know it’s Scott and Laura but I shouldn’t let my toddler just open the front door, right?” 

“UNCLE SCOTT!” 

Allie launched herself off of the front step where Scott was ready to scoop her up. He had been through the same routine probably a couple hundred times already. 

“My Allie Nat!” He threw Allie into the air, Laura already moving past the two of them to get into the house. Kids were never Laura Hale’s thing. He wrapped his hands around the girl, planting a kiss onto her cheek. Lydia smiled and motioned Scott into the house, who followed still holding tightly onto Allie. She started to wiggle from his arms as soon as they stepped inside, running back into the kitchen to sit with Stiles again. Aria buried her face into Stiles’s chest, still a little shy around her Uncle Scott. Definitely not going to open up to Aunt Laura anytime in the next year. There was another knock at the door and Lydia’s face whipped around, pointing a finger at Allie, who stayed seated on Stiles’s lap without even one word from her mother. 

“Sorry, forgot to mention I told Sienna to come over, too.” 

Sienna Jeffries was the newest addition to the McCall pack. She was a vetala, a snake spirit, who had come to them from London, after being found homeless and starving by Jackson and Ethan Whittemore-Steiner. The two former Beacon Hills residents had gone back to London after the fiasco with Shiloh Miller, continuing their lives of helping lost supernatural creatures. Sienna had spent most of her life on the run with her older brother, Paul, trying to escape the wrath of the British Men of Letters. Eventually the MoL captured Paul, killing him after three days of torture. Without a partner, Sienna was unable to hunt properly and was quickly noticed by Jackson and Ethan. They all agreed she needed a new start and sent her off to Beacon Hills, where Melissa McCall was able to bring her a steady supply of human blood to feed from. Scott really didn’t think she would have much to contribute in terms of knowledge of summoning demons, but she got left out a lot since she was the only vetala in the pack, and he wanted her to feel welcome. 

Her long, black hair was tied into a ponytail, the end trailing to the middle of her back. She had on a long, tan peacoat and knee-high black boots. Scott secretly loved how she always dressed like an international spy. She smiled shyly at Lydia when she opened the door and quickly stepped into the house, ready to get out of the December chill. She joined the rest of them in the kitchen, waving quietly to everyone in turn. 

“Great, now that we’re all here, I guess we should, uh, get started.” Scott was nervous. He ran his palms across his thighs, the clammy skin sticking to the material of his pants. Lydia had taken her seat behind Stiles, Aria now sitting in her lap and Allie getting her uncle all to herself. Laura had pulled up another chair, her legs kicked up onto the kitchen table, ankles crossed. Sienna stood quietly in the corner, her hands behind her back as she watched over everyone. 

“Stiles, we... we know about the demons.” 

Stiles’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked around the room. He hadn’t really been hiding the information but still felt like everyone had found out a deep secret he had been keeping. 

“Wow, ok, so what’s this then? An intervention? Are you all here to tell me you care about me and you want me to stop before I hurt someone? I know what I’m doing, ok? Dean told me this is the best option I have to bring Derek back and I’m going to do....” 

“We want to help you, dumbass.” 

Laura cut Stiles off abruptly, not even bothering to look up from her phone. 

“You... you, what?” 

“It’s true, Stiles. We... we want to help. You shouldn’t be doing this alone.” 

Lydia put her hand onto Stiles’s shoulder, smiling softly at him when he turned around to look at her. 

“We’d... we’d be hypocrites if we said we wouldn’t do the same thing in your shoes,” Scott started again, “but we still want you to be safe. So, if you truly want to get Derek back, then let’s do it together. Let’s figure this out... as a team.” 

Stiles laughed, his face still in disbelief. 

“You want to make demon summoning a group project. Should we get jackets?” 

Lydia snickered but still smacked Stiles on the back of the head. 

“Uncle Stiles, what’s a demon?” 

Stiles looked down at the tiny, red-headed girl in his lap, his eyes squinted in frustration. He wasn’t sure if he was frustrated because they had their conversation in front of the girls or because Allie had the audacity to ask such a hilarious question. He turned back to Lydia, biting his lips to keep from laughing. Her tongue was on the roof of her mouth, ready to scold Scott and Stiles for bringing up demon summoning in front of her girls, when she realized it was her fault in the first place for letting them stay in the kitchen. 

“You know what, Allison? That... that is something you should ask your father when he gets home, ok? Daddy will love getting to tell you about demons. Now, take Aria into the other room and turn on Paw Patrol, ok? Mommy will be out in a minute.” 

Allie happily sprung from Stiles’s lap, grabbing onto her sister’s hand and pulling her down from her seat on Lydia. The two headed towards the living room and hadn’t even stepped over the threshold when Stiles started to laugh. Lydia reluctantly joined in and then the whole room erupted into laughter; Laura had to wipe tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard. When the group finally decided to calm down, they were left with the realization that they were actually together to summon a demon; the King of Hell, to be exact. Stiles recounted the ingredients he needed for the spell and the time limit they had to get it all together. Within an hour, everything had worked itself out. Sienna even surprised the group by not only knowing what oil of Abramelin was, but knowing how to make it. Her excuse was ‘What? You think I got in this body all on my bloody own?’. No one knew what she meant and everyone was too afraid to ask. Within a week, the McCall pack would have an audience with the King of Hell and, hopefully, be one step closer to bringing Derek Hale back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/warning?: this chapter ends with a sex scene that's a little more detailed than I usually am. I was super nervous to post it so don't rip me to shreds, please. Am open for any constructive criticism, as always. Happy reading!

The moon was almost full the night of the party. Maybe that was the reason everyone acted the way they did. Or maybe it was the tequila. Regardless, the Geyers were not going to be happy to find the state their house was in once they returned from their anniversary trip to Tahoe. The weekend of their anniversary just so happened to coincide with the weekend Liam and Theo were coming in from Michigan for winter vacation. With the entire pack back in town, it was only logical to host a party. Theo had come home Saturday afternoon with almost twenty gallons of tequila, a smile on his face so wide that Liam was pretty sure his cheeks were going to crack. He had no idea how Theo had been able to get that much alcohol at once. He was 23, so it was legal, but he also had no money, so it was suspicious. Liam knew the answer was profoundly more disturbing than anything he could come up with in his head and didn’t bother asking any questions. 

Their friends started rolling in around 8:00. Lydia and Parrish showed up first, happy to get an evening away to be adults, instead of just parents. Scott brought along Stiles and Laura, the latter immediately ripping off the cap on a bottle of booze and drinking straight from the bottle. Hayden had managed to get Corey out of the house for once, practically pushing him into the house and handing him shot after shot. The Holt siblings were next. Cagney and Ian Holt were somewhat new to the McCall pack. They had first showed up about a year ago, a couple of omegas from Las Vegas who had nowhere else to go. Scott happily took them in, insisting that Beacon Hills would always be a home to wayward supernatural creatures. Cagney grinned happily at her girlfriend, Riley, who everyone referred to as R.J., as Ian stared longingly at Corey, hoping that Corey would take the hint that Ian was flirting with him from across the room and come join. Allison and Isaac came in next, cheerfully showing off her shiny new engagement ring to every person in the room, elated by the ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ that they received from everyone, Scott included. Sienna was last, quietly entering the house and immediately heading towards R.J. and Cagney, the only people she had seemingly grown close to during her time in Beacon. 

The night start off innocent enough; a lot of drinking but everyone keeping to their small groups. And then... Cagney happened. She stood up on the coffee table, her body swaying to the side as she cupped her hands around her mouth and announced that they should all come together to play spin the bottle. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Spin the bottle, Cags? Really? We’re all adults, right? Not a bunch of scared teenagers trying to get their first kiss at a high school party?” 

Cagney’s eyes lit up as she lifted the tequila bottle that was in her hand to her lips, finishing what was left in it in one drink. 

“You’re right Lydia: we are adults. So, I say we make this a little more interesting.” A smirk ran across her face and Lydia rolled her eyes again before Cagney could continue. “If you choose not to kiss whoever the bottle lands on, you have to take off an article of clothing. If you land on someone more than once during the game, you have to pick someone else for them to kiss, _anyone_ else. If you land on your significant other, you have to take off an article of clothing and also take a shot. Anybody interested?” 

Scott raised his hand in the air, probably a little too quickly as the whole room started to laugh. Corey took a breath and raised his hand next, Hayden beaming next to him as her hand quickly followed. With Corey in the game, Ian excitedly put a hand up. Before long, everyone in the room had agreed; even Lydia reluctantly put a hand in the air after a few nudges from Parrish. Cagney clapped her hands excitedly and jumped down from the table, almost taking Liam down with her. 

“Circle up, bitches!” 

The entire party circled around the coffee table, pulling up chairs and end tables so that everyone had a place to sit. Cagney put her empty tequila bottle in the middle of the coffee table, her fingers still lightly gripping the plastic. 

“I’ll go first.” 

She flicked her thumb and ring finger and the bottle took off, spinning quickly around the circle. Cagney bit her lip as it started to slow, finally landing onto Ian. 

“Yeah, ok, I’m not kissing my brother, so...” she ripped off her shirt with one movement, already down to just her bra and skirt. “Probably should have worn more clothes but what can you do now? Ian, your turn.” 

Ian looked a little green as he spun the bottle; he almost looked like he was going to pass out as it slowed, finally stopping at Parrish. His eyes were wide as he looked at him, darting over to Lydia, who was very obviously stifling a laugh. Ian’s face had gotten beet red and he started mumbling something about ‘your girlfriend’ and ‘not gay’ before Parrish stood up, leaned across the table and planted a kiss right onto Ian’s lips. The whole room exploded in excitement; Stiles flung his drink over his shoulder, splashing a plant with a few shots of tequila. Ian’s eyes were still wide and face was still red as Parrish sat back down, spinning the bottle as he soon as he hit the chair. It spun a few times and eventually landed on Lydia, who was only too happy to kiss Parrish, after he ripped off his shirt and took down a shot. The game continued, everyone laughing every time the bottle landed on people who never would have kissed in the first place: Lydia and R.J., Stiles and Sienna, Theo and Scott, Isaac and Corey. A disappointed groan went over the group whenever someone got their significant other, followed quickly by an excited holler as the person who spun had to take off more clothing. After only a half hour, everyone was thoroughly drunk, Parrish was completely naked, sitting with a pillow across his lap, and Ian still hadn’t gotten to kiss Corey. Conversations started drifting off as everyone slowly lost interest, mainly due to the amount of alcohol in their systems and their attention spans dwindling to only a few seconds. 

On the far side of the room sat Laura, Liam and Theo, all piled together on a tan loveseat, Laura squished between the two. Theo had gotten up to get more drinks, leaving Liam and Laura to sit in silence, their eyes glazed over as they watched the rest of the room. Laura turned her head and looked at Liam, her eyes squinting in concentration, a deep exhale coming from her nose as her brain tried to get her mouth to form the words she wanted. 

“You know what... you know what, Dunbar? You’re cute when you’re drunk. Or maybe... maybe you’re cute when I’M drunk.” 

Laura bopped her finger onto Liam’s nose, her eyes half-lidded and her face forming an attempt at a grin. She scooted closer to him on the couch, her eyes never leaving his lips. 

“This is fun, you know,” she hiccupped, her eyes opening in surprise at the sudden noise. “We should... we should go for drinks after this!” 

Liam giggled and sunk his head onto Laura’s shoulder. His mind was cloudy and he wasn’t even entirely sure what she had just said, just that it was hilarious. Laura threw an arm around his shoulders, not at all aware that there was anyone else in the room but him. He picked his head up and looked at her in confusion. Sure, it was only a half hug, but he didn’t think he’d ever gotten a hug from Laura Hale, even at her own brother’s funeral. She leaned in and pressed her forehead to Liam’s. Liam felt the breath catch in his throat as he realized how close she was. 

“I think,” he closed his eyes, trying to come up with words in the middle of his brain fog, “I think more drinks for you are a bad idea, Laurie.” 

She laughed, blowing a breath towards him that smelled like pure gasoline. She lifted her forehead off of his, a stupid grin on her face as her head bobbled back and forth. 

“Y’know, I love when you call me that. You’re the only one who calls me that.” 

“Really? No one else has come up with the genius nickname of Laurie?” 

“Really, really. Just you.” 

She bopped her finger onto his nose again, resting her head onto his shoulder. Liam’s heart rate started to pick up and he wondered where Theo could be with those drinks he was supposed to get. Not that any of them needed any more alcohol, but he could use an escape from this conversation. He could feel his throat start to close in on itself as Laura lifted her head, her eyes focused solely on Liam’s mouth. She lifted her eyes for second, just so they could meet Liam’s; he could almost hear himself gasping because he wasn’t getting enough air. Suddenly he wasn’t getting any at all, as Laura leaned down and smashed their lips together. Liam could feel his head swimming but he wasn’t sure it was from the alcohol. Laura lifted her head back and smiled, a cackle of a laugh coming out of her mouth. 

“That was nice. We should do that again sometime.” 

Liam was still sitting in disbelief. Not including their quick game of spin the bottle, it had been four years since he’d kissed anybody but Theo and he never would have guessed that Laura Hale would have been the one to break that streak. His eyes glanced over her shoulder, where he saw Theo standing, eyebrows raised, holding the two drinks that he had promised. 

“I leave for five minutes,” he started, a smile already forming on his lips as Liam started apologizing profusely. “Are we even playing the game anymore?” 

“Theo! I’m so sorry! She kissed me, I swear, I would never--” Theo cut him off with a finger to his lips, the tan liquid in his cup spilling over and down his hand, trickling over Liam’s lips. He leaned in close to Liam, his mouth resting just above Liam’s ear. 

“Honestly? It was kind of hot.” 

Liam’s head whipped back so he could look at Theo, his mind even more confused than it had been a few minutes before. Theo stepped back and took his seat back on the couch, Laura once again sandwiched between the two boys. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, grinning at the two of them. Theo turned towards Laura and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and leaned her head onto his shoulder, her lips just grazing the skin on his neck. He looked at Liam, who was still sitting there with his mouth agape and eyebrows stitched in confusion, his eyes moving up and down Liam’s body, landing, finally, on his mouth. A wicked grin spread over his face. He stood up and set down the drinks he had been holding onto the coffee table. He pulled Laura up off of the couch and wrapped one arm around her waist. He reached for Liam, holding his hand out in anticipation. Liam grabbed it and Theo immediately pulled him in, wrapping his arm around his waist as he nipped at Liam’s lips. 

“I have an idea,” he whispered against them, moving the three of them towards the stairs, his eyes filled with sin. “Hey guys, we’re, uh, done playing now.” No one even noticed as the three of them took off, Theo leading the way. He started backwards up the steps, pulling along Laura and Liam. He turned around once the two had their bearings, still clutching tightly to both of their hands. He pushed open the door to his bedroom, thankful again to the Geyers for giving him his own space since they had already promised Cagney and R.J. Liam’s bedroom for the night. He closed the door and immediately his lips found Liam’s, his hands holding either side of his face. Liam relaxed and wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, his hands working his way up the back of his shirt. Laura giggled and Theo reached out a hand, pulling her towards the two of them. He nodded his head towards Liam and raised his eyebrows, smirk still hanging on his lips. Laura’s face immediately ducked down, kissing Liam much harder than she had just a few minutes before. She lifted her head and blindly moved to Theo, the breath escaping him as she kissed him. Liam grinned and moved his hand from under Theo’s shirt to the front of his waistband. Having perfected the art of unbuttoning Theo’s pants with only one hand, it was only a few seconds before his hand was down the front of them, Theo groaning against Laura’s lips as Liam stroked the front of his boxers. Liam moved his face towards them, breaking apart their kiss. Theo completely let go of Laura to focus all of his attention onto Liam, yanking his shirt over his head before reaching for his own. 

Laura watched the two of them make out as she made her way towards the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. She flopped down onto Theo’s bed in only her panties, running her hands across her chest. Theo had made it out of his pants at this point; Liam’s hand had moved from the outside of his boxers to inside, his arm stroking back and forth as Theo tried to keep his composure and not fully melt into a puddle right at Liam’s feet. He turned Liam around and pushed him against the door, his mouth grazing every inch of skin on Liam’s chest as he worked his way down. He dropped to his knees and his fingers started pulling at Liam’s belt buckle, itching to get it undone faster than they could move. Jeans and underwear fallen to the floor, Liam kicked them out of the way and had barely gotten his footing before Theo’s mouth was on his dick. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, leaning his head backwards onto the door. No matter how many times it happened, it never got old. Theo’s touch had awakened something in his body that he never knew existed and he would fight until the end of time before letting it go. 

“I’m not here to watch the two of you fool around, you know.” Laura lifted herself up onto her elbows, a smirk plastered onto her face as she watched the two of them. “As much as I’m enjoying this little show, get your asses over here.” Her voice was more solid than it had been downstairs; the fog from inside her mind had lifted the second Theo had shut his bedroom door. Theo turned away from Liam, who grumbled in discontent, and crawled his way over to the bed. He slowly ran his hands up Laura’s legs, resting them at her waist as he tugged at the top of her underwear and easily pulled them off. He smiled and buried his face into her lap, his tongue caressing the warm hollow in between her legs. 

“Ok! Ok so we’re just going right for —ok!” Laura leaned her head back and sighed, running her fingers through Theo’s hair, pushing down on his head probably a little too hard. Liam didn’t like being left out. He made his way over to the bed; the sheets were cool against his bare skin as he laid down onto his stomach. He reached a hand for Laura, gently turning her face in his direction. Each breath she took was quick and shallow but she propped herself back onto her elbows. Liam kissed her, his hands running down her chest slowly, eventually landing on Theo’s head, grabbing a hold of a chunk of his hair. Theo’s eyes were wicked as he looked up, one of his hands moving away from Laura to grab at Liam. Liam turned onto his side, a breath catching in his throat when he felt Theo take ahold of his dick. He really was the glue holding this threesome together; Liam felt a little guilty that he was doing all the work but the thoughts quickly fell to the back of his mind as Theo stroked harder and faster. 

Laura let out a gasp that transformed into a moan, gripping Liam’s shoulder until it started to bleed. 

“I want... I want you inside me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she gasped out each syllable. Theo’s head raised up and he grinned, planting one last kiss onto the inside of her thigh before standing up. His body hovered over Laura’s, his hips teasing her as they moved back and forth across her body. He kissed her once then turned his head to Liam, his tongue down his throat before Liam even had a chance to react. He pulled back, smirk still sitting across his face. 

“I have a better idea.” 

He moved away from Laura, sitting back onto the bed behind Liam. He pulled Liam into a sitting position, curling his own body into Liam’s back, planting kisses into his neck and down his back. He brought his head up and his eyes flicked over to Laura. He curled his finger as he motioned her over, his hands running down Liam’s side and into his lap. Laura grinned, crawling over to where Liam was sitting. She swung her legs so that she was sitting on his lap, guiding him inside of her. Both of them gasped when their skin met and Laura kept her eyes glued to him as she slowly worked her way up and down. Liam closed his eyes as his breath started to quicken and Theo turned his head to kiss him; a moan escaped his lips once Theo’s mouth was on his. Theo responding by letting the kisses grow deeper, now on his knees and sitting next to Liam so he had better leverage. 

“Theo, I can’t... I can’t....” Theo could hear Liam’s heart beating out of his chest, the pulses growing louder and louder as he reached his climax. His head tilted back as he groaned, Laura slowing her pace but still continuing to move up and down. Liam let out a gasp as he finished, his eyes half-lidded as he looked back up to Theo. Theo smiled and held up a hand for Laura to stop. 

“We’ve finished off my little wolf, Laura. Let’s give him a rest.” 

Laura grinned and eased herself off of Liam. 

“He might be done but I’m not.” She pushed her palms onto Theo’s chest, her lips immediately finding his. He smiled beneath her mouth, his hands finding their way to her waist. His fingers moved inside of her, still warm and sticky from Liam. Gently, he pushed her back onto the bed, his hips lining up with hers. He entered her with one hard stroke, a devilish grin gracing his lips as she gasped, then moaned. He started slow but hard, his hips moving full force into her. She grabbed his forearms, whispering for him to go faster; he was only happy to oblige. Liam watched as the two moved in a steady rhythm, his heart still beating hard inside of his chest. He listened to their hearts beat faster and faster. He could tell when they were close to finishing but was still surprised when both let out a moan at the same time, their bodies reaching climax in sync. Laura’s chest was moving up and down as she tried to regain her breath, her heart practically beating out of its place. Theo smiled and kissed her quickly before crawling over to lay in Liam’s arms. Liam immediately brought him in close, running his fingers through his hair as he listened to his body still ravage out of control. 

Letting herself calm down, Laura rolled herself out of the bed, moving to the front to plant a kiss on both Liam and Theo’s bodies. She started searching around the room for her clothes, putting the items on one by one as she found them. 

“This was fun, guys, but I’ve never been one for pillow talk.” She pulled her shirt over her head and gave a wink, walking out of the room without another word. Theo made eye contact with Liam and it was only a few seconds before both of them started laughing, their bodies shaking in delight as they held each other. 

“I can’t believe we just fucking did that.” 

“It was my idea. I can’t believe YOU actually agreed to it.” 

Liam brought his head back so he could look into Theo’s eyes. He quickly kissed his forehead, reaching for the comforter and covering them both. 

“You have to know by now that I would do anything for you, baby.” 

“I know, I just didn’t expect a threesome with a lesbian to be one of those things.” 

The two started laughing again before finally calming down, falling asleep in each other’s arms to the sound of pulsing music from the living room below.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac woke up inside a bathtub, his head pounding with the sharp ache that only a tequila hangover could bring. He groaned as he brought himself up, his eyes quickly scanning the room as he tried to piece together the events of the night before. He remembered getting to the party, playing Spin the Bottle, making out with Scott at some point long after the game had ended, eating an entire cheese pizza, throwing a cup of water onto Allison proclaiming they were having a ‘wet t-shirt contest’... and that’s where the night went blurry. He felt like screaming as he stood up, his brain practically jumping out of his skull. He stepped over Hayden, who was curled up on the bathroom rug sound asleep, and slowly opened the bathroom door. 

The smell of tequila hanging over the room made him gag. His placed his hand onto the wall, steadying himself as stars starting to spin behind his eye balls. 

“What the fuck happened?” he murmured to himself as he worked his way down the hallway, his hand still skimming over the wall. He squinted as he stepped into the living room, the sunlight burning bright from the window, the curtain rod hanging sideways. His mind had a flash of someone attempting to ride the curtains like Tarzan but it was gone before he could remember who it was. Corey and Ian were spooning together on the couch, a smile still hanging over the lips of Ian, wrapped tightly in Corey’s arms. Scott was sleep in the recliner, his mouth hanging open as he snored loudly. Isaac rubbed his face and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Lydia and Parrish already awake and making coffee. The second surprise was his fiancée, asleep with her forehead pressed against the kitchen table. Lydia pushed a cup of coffee across the table at him and he quickly turned his head in the other direction, the smell of the coffee causing another wave of nausea. 

“Trust me, it helps,” she whispered, Parrish’s head tilting like she had just screamed the words instead. Isaac picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, forcing himself to drink half of it in one sip. The bitterness was rough against his tongue but he could feel the nausea already start to subside. He put the cup back onto the table with a clatter and turned towards Allison, still passed out cold. He gently shook her shoulder; groans of protest emitted from her mouth. 

“Dad, no, just five more minutes.” 

He leaned in close, his mouth hanging just a few inches from her ear. 

“That’s ‘Daddy’ to you.” 

“That’s really gross,” she murmured, her face still pressed against the cold wood of the kitchen table. “I’ve never once called you Daddy.” Isaac let out a quiet laugh and pressed his lips to her temple. His eyes glanced up at the clock. 10:14. He groaned and felt around his pockets for his phone, only to find them empty. 

“Babe? Do you have my phone?” 

“Noooo,” Allison moaned, moving for the first time as she pressed her palms against her ears. “Do you have to be so loud?” 

Isaac stood up a little too quickly, his head spinning as he threw his hands down onto the table to steady himself. He walked back out into the living room, his eyes glancing over the various surfaces looking for any sign of his phone. Having no luck in the living room, he made his way towards the stairs. He didn’t remember ever being up there during the night, but, when you didn’t remember half of the night, anything was a possibility. His legs felt like cement as he worked his way up the stairs. He got to the first door and knocked gently. Not hearing anything in return, he swung the door open. Theo and Liam were curled in the bed, clearly naked, but thankfully a blanket covering anything Isaac didn’t want to see. He tip-toed around the room, his eyes darting back and forth. No luck. He shut the door and worked his way to the next room. Cagney, R.J., Laura and Sienna were all curled into the bed, a tangled pile of limbs all intertwined. Stiles was sleeping soundly on the floor next to the bed, mouth gaping open as he drooled onto a Jimi Hendrix vinyl. That was going to piss Liam off. Isaac had almost turned to leave when he saw a red flash; the blinking light of his phone notification. He didn’t know how, but it was wedged on a pillow between Cagney and Laura, most of the screen covered by Laura’s dark hair. He felt himself hold his breath as he leaned over them, using only two fingers to gently pick the phone up. He walked out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief once he was in the hallway. He was so sure he was going to wake someone up and have to deal with an angry werewolf or vetala first thing in the morning. He clicked on his phone screen, surprised that the device was both alive and all in one piece. 15 missed video calls, 21 messages. All from Celestine Beachard. 

“Shit,” he mumbled as he stumbled down the stairs, his phone already dialing Cece. Her face quickly filled the screen, her eyebrows stitched in anger. 

“Where have you been?” she signed furiously, Isaac barely able to keep up with her fumbling fingers. He quickly typed out a message; he was in too much of a hurry to sign but knew he couldn’t keep the phone straight enough for Cece to read his lips. 

**I’M SORRY. JUST WOKE UP. WILD NIGHT. WHERE ARE YOU?**

Celestine’s face softened for a brief second before signing the word ‘Argent.’ Not being able to reach Isaac after landing in Los Angeles she turned to the only other person she knew in California, Chris Argent. He quickly signed ‘LEAVING NOW’ one-handed before hanging up the phone, his fingers reaching into his pocket for his keys. He drove in silence over to the McCall house, his body already starting to heal from the night before. There were times he really wished he wasn’t a werewolf; other times he was thankful for the powers he was given, like the supernatural ability to heal from a wicked hangover. 

He pulled into the driveway and jogged towards the door, his headache having vanished halfway between the Geyers’ house and here. He murmured an apology to Chris and Melissa, who both were worried sick after not hearing anything from their children this late in the morning. Isaac insisted that everyone was alive but probably not going to be moving very fast, especially Allison who wasn’t supernatural and had to deal with her hangover the old-fashioned way: a lot of Tylenol and Pedialyte. Celestine was sitting at the table across from the two, her blonde hair pulled back into two braids hanging on either shoulder. A smile crossed Isaac’s face as he walked across the room. Celestine stood up and he quickly wrapped her in a hug, burying his face into the top of her head as her arms squeezed around his middle. It had only been a few weeks but he had missed her; he always hated time away from the Beachard twins. He once again wished that Beacon Hills and Bordeaux were closer so he could spend time with all three people he loved so dearly at once. Cece pulled away, her eyes filled with concern as she signed ‘Can we talk?’ Isaac nodded and started walking towards the stairs, Cece close behind. He opened the door to Allison’s room, a quiet creak coming from the door. Cece pushed passed him and walked into the room, pacing back and forth as she rung her hands together. 

“Cece... what’s wrong?” 

Isaac had no idea what was going on in her head and it terrified him. Celestine was never one to get overly emotional, so seeing her so obviously worried, he knew something had to be deeply wrong. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her body and getting her to stop pacing. 

“Just talk to me.” 

“You can’t marry her!” Celestine signed frantically. Her eyes were wild as her fingers raced. Isaac was taken aback, not at all expecting that to be the first sentence from Celestine. 

“Allison?” 

“Obviously. Do you have another fiancée? Please, Isaac. Don’t marry her.” His mouth dropped open slowly as he took a step back, his mind reeling. He had never dated anyone that Celestine didn’t approve of; usually she got along better with his girlfriends than he did. He knew she had been weary of Allison after she had come back from the dead, but this seemed a little extreme, even for that. 

“Why, Cece, why? What do you have against her? What did she do?” 

Celestine rolled her eyes, which were filling with tears, dropping herself onto the bed. Her head lifted slowly, tears quickly falling down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking violently but she still managed to sign out the words. 

“Do you know how hard it is to see you with someone else?” 

Isaac stood flabbergasted, unable to even come up with one word to say in response. His mouth opened and closed, unable to form anything. He looked like a fish that was gasping after being thrown onto the sand by a particularly violent wave. He brought his hands to his hips, taking deep breaths as he looked at Celestine, quietly crying on his bed. He had had a massive crush on Celestine for years, pining over his best friend without the courage to say anything to her, for fear of ruining the dynamic that he and the Beachard twins had. It was only after two full years that someone finally pointed out that she liked girls and had been dating an agent named Codi Bernard for months. He felt like such an idiot after that; he should have realized. He crouched down on the floor in front of her, bending his head to meet her gaze. 

“What do you mean, Cece? I thought," his hands paused as he tried to think of the correct words he wanted to say. “I thought you were a lesbian? What do you mean it’s hard to see me with someone else? Cece, talk to me.” He reached for her hand as he finished his sentence, gently taking her fingers in his own. She let her hand slide out of his grip, her hand jerking back all the way to her shoulder. She let out a breath. 

“I thought I was. Maybe I’m bisexual? I don’t know. I don’t know, Isaac. I just know I see you two together and my heart breaks into a million pieces. I see you together and I just wish... I wish that it was me. I don’t know how to explain.” She dropped her head into her hands. 

Isaac stood back up, taking a step back from Celestine. His mind was racing. After all this time, she chose now to speak up? He looked at her again, her white blonde hair coming unraveled from her braids and falling into her face. He started to take a step forward but hesitated. She sensed his movement, though, and her face shot up. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red and, Isaac hated thinking it, but she had never looked more beautiful. Celestine was always in a shell, keeping herself strong against the cruel life of a hunter. Seeing her so vulnerable... it was a side of her that Isaac hadn’t been able to see before. He slowly walked over to the bed, sinking into the mattress next to Celestine. He reached for her hand, his own hesitating as it moved forward. Gently, he covered her hand with his own, his thumb moving silently across the ridges of her knuckles. His heart pounded once in his chest. He turned his head towards her, his mouth hanging open as he desperately tried to control his breathing. Her blue eyes met his and he noticed them scanning his face, falling towards his lips more times than not. Shaking, she slowly brought her hand to his face, her thumb forming circles over his cheek. 

They were both slowly leaning forward, time standing still as their heads inched closer and closer together. Eventually his lips covered hers and he felt her take in a breath. They kissed once, their heads coming apart as they found each other’s eyes again. There was a brief pause, then Isaac smashed his lips back to Celestine’s. The kisses started off slow but quickly became faster, harder, more desperate. She swung herself into his lap, her hands searching for anything they could reach: his face, his neck, his chest, his hair. His hands held onto her hips tightly, attempting to pull her closer than she already was. Their mouths were open against each other's, burning hot with a passion that had been kept secret, pent-up in their own minds, for years. Her lips moved down to his neck and he felt himself groan. She felt the grumble in his throat and brought her head back, smiling widely as she reached down and pulled her shirt off. The breath caught in Isaac’s throat before his face was on her chest, plastering kisses onto her clavicle, breasts and stomach. She leaned back her head and sighed as one of his hands moved up her back. 

“Allison,” he moaned, running kisses along down her sternum. He stopped suddenly, his head moving back so he could look Celestine in the eye. For the first time, he was thankful that she was deaf, as he had just broken rule #1 in the cheater’s handbook: don’t call your girl the wrong name. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned down again to kiss him but he turned his head, her lips instead brushing onto his cheek. He turned his head back; her eyes met his and he could see already the sadness in them. 

“Je suis navré.” 

Her thumb brushed over his lips as he whispered the words, her eyes never leaving his mouth. She started to shake her head, moving back and forth as her face grew more distraught. 

“Don’t say that. Please, Isaac.” He could feel her pleading with her eyes, her fingers moving slowly to form the words. He slowly made his way to his feet, gently pushing Celestine off of his lap. He crossed to the other side of the room, running his hand over the back of his head. 

“Fuck!” he yelled as he punched at the wall, cracking the plaster and leaving a dent. Melissa wasn’t going to be happy about that. Head down, he turned back around to look at Celestine, who was sitting on the bed, her eyes begging him to come back. 

“I love you, Celestine,” he started, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. He did love her, truly, but it wasn’t the same. The puppy dog crush he had on her years ago had faded. It was nothing compared to the love he had for Allison. He felt awful thinking that. Celestine was one of his best friends and he felt lost when she wasn’t around, but it wasn’t enough. He was never going to feel the same way about her as he did about Allison. He just had no idea how to say those words without shattering her heart into a million pieces. “I know you love me, too. But you don’t like me. You don’t want to be with me. Think about it, Cece. We spent all those years together,” he stopped mid-sentence as he came to a realization that he should have come to long ago. “I’m not leaving you, Cece. Just because I’m with Allison doesn’t mean I’m leaving you and Cameron behind in France. I would never do that, ok? Never.” 

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, her face smashing into his stomach. He could feel her tears through his shirt. He pulled away and leaned back down, his eyes meeting hers. 

“I will always love you,” he signed, taking her hands into his once he had finished. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, the two sitting in silence for a long while, breaths passing between the two of them. He leaned forward and brushed her lips gently with his before standing up, letting his hold on her hand linger as he pulled away. He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He felt his breath rush out of his mouth as his chest grew tighter. He walked to the other side of the hallway, pressing his hand flat against the wall as he tried to steady himself. He turned around, pressing his back into the cool drywall, his body slowly sliding against it as he made his way to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. He was only able to get one steady breath out before he started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I had originally given Derek the middle name 'Connor' because... well because I thought it sounded nice. Since posting this chapter, it has come to my attention that in S4:E2, when the deputies at the sheriff's department are looking at Derek's file in the system, he's listed as having the middle initial of S. I've gone back through and edited his middle name to reflect that. Enjoy!

It was the night of the full moon; Stiles couldn’t believe it was finally here. Everyone was meeting at the Stilinski house once the moon was out, bringing their pieces that would eventually form the whole that would summon the King of Hell. By 8:00, Scott, Lydia, Parrish, Sienna and Laura were all there, each gripping some ingredient to be used in the spell. Parrish hadn’t originally been in on the plan, but they all agreed if the King of Hell was going to show up in Beacon Hills tonight, it would be best to have their only Hellhound present. Besides, Natalie Martin was delighted to get to spend the evening with her two favorite (only) granddaughters. Lydia took her time drawing the sigil on the floor while Stiles and Sienna measured out everything they needed, placing it in a silver bowl on the table. The room quickly filled with a woodsy aroma with a hint of brimstone. Lydia nodded as she finished her work, helping Stiles gently place the bowl in the center without disturbing any of the sigil. Stiles took a deep breath as they all formed a circle around it. A hush fell over the room as eyes darted and hands twitched. 

“I guess it’s now or never,” Stiles murmured, unfolding a piece of paper with the spell written on it. He felt like he needed to be reading from an ancient text instead of his messy scrawl on the back of a grocery store receipt. He’d spent a week perfecting his pronunciation with Lydia, who, naturally, was flawless at Latin. His voice was low as he started the incantation but still steady. No matter how insane this idea seemed, Stiles knew in his heart they were doing the right thing. He finished the words and took a breath, expecting the King of Hell to show up instantaneously. A strong burning smell started to fill the room; Scott and Laura thought they were going to gag as it overwhelmed their werewolf olfactory senses. 

“Who dares disturb the King of Hell?” 

For being the King of Hell, the man before them was definitely lackluster. He had dark brown hair, which was starting to thin near the top, and a black suit that had seen its better days probably a decade ago. His voice was booming but still had a softness to it; it gave it an air of authority, rather than being frightening. 

“Uh... I guess m-me? Uh... Stiles...?” He coughed. “Stiles Stilinski.” 

“You better have a very good reason for bringing me here, boy. I am Alistair Crowley, King of Hell, first born of the witch Rowena, destroyer of worlds. I will gut everyone you’ve ever cared about without batting an eye and then return to my Real Housewives of Atlanta marathon.” 

Everyone turned to look at each other, their faces clouded in confusion. Surely, the King of Hell wasn’t really spending his days watching bad reality television. 

“We’ve already met a destroyer of worlds. Wasn’t really impressive. We... I brought you here because I need to inquire about a person. A dead person. I want to bring them back.” 

Crowley let out one booming laugh, his eyes rolling as he strode towards Stiles. 

“You think you can just rip me from my home and then ask for a favor? You’re lucky I don’t drag you back down with me. Now, let me out of this bloody devil’s trap while I’m still feeling generous.” 

Stiles’s face blanched but he took a step forward. 

“Please. Sam and Dean--” 

Crowley cut him off before he could even finish his sentence by placing a palm in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, his head twitching as he rolled it around his shoulders. 

“Sam and Dean? Bloody hell, why is it always the Winchesters?” His fingers squeezed the bridge of his nose and he sighed again before opening his eyes and looking at Stiles with the utmost annoyance. “Fine. Who is it? I’ll see what I can do. It’ll cost you, of course. No one gets to be brought back for free.” 

“Right, of course. Uh... Derek Hale. Derek Steven Hale? Born November---” 

The demon cut him off again. 

“I don’t need his whole life story. Give me a second.” He pulled a piece of parchment out of his suit jacket and flicked it open, the roll unraveling across the floor of Stiles’s kitchen. It kept going, right out the door and into the living room, only stopping as it hit the wall next to the front door. Stiles’s eyebrows raised and he looked over at Scott, who still looked confused that their plan was even working. 

“I have a Peter Hale? Wait, no, not anymore. Emmanuel Hale?” 

“What? No. That’s not even close. It’s Derek.” 

“I’m sorry, mate, but there’s no Derek Hale here. Afraid the soul you want didn’t make it to Hell.” 

The room was silent and Stiles could feel the air being sucked out of his lungs. 

“What do you... what do you mean? He’s in Heaven?” 

“Heaven, Purgatory, or he just didn’t die. Either way, not in Hell.” 

“No. No! I watched him die. Can’t you... work your demon magic? Figure it out?” 

“I’m the King of Hell, not a bloody phone book. If the soul isn’t in Hell there’s nothing I can do about it. Now let me out of this devil’s trap!” 

The room shook as his voice boomed out the last part; the windows creaked as the glass shook within their frames. Laura started to growl and her eyes went from their normal green to the deep golden glow of a werewolf. She took a step towards the devil’s trap, whipping her claws out. 

“Are you threatening me, wolf?” His eyebrows were raised but otherwise he seemed unphased by Laura’s antics. Laura breathed out a chuckle, taking another step closer. 

“Trust me, you’d know it if I was threatening you. Tell us how to find my brother.” 

She howled at Crowley, his suit jacket ruffling from the force of her wail. 

“My, my, my. Fine. I’ll find your Derek Hale if I can be promised something in return.” 

“If it’s one of our souls, forget about it.” Stiles had been warned by the Winchesters not to give away his soul as part of a deal and he wasn’t going to give any of his friends the chance to make that mistake. 

“No, no, I’m not so dull as to ask for a soul to add to my collection. I want something better. I want the hound.” He turned his head and made eye contact with Parrish, a wicked grin coming across his face. 

“Absolutely not. You can’t have Parrish.” 

“Who says I’m talking about him?” The demon quickly turned back towards Stiles, who was taken aback by the comment. He looked around the room, hoping Scott or Laura would have a better answer for him, but both of them just shrugged, leaving Stiles to fend for himself. 

“Because you said you wanted the hound? And he’s the only Hellhound we have?” 

“Not anymore he isn’t. I want the little one.” 

The room was silent again. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“You really are a bunch of bloody idiots, aren’t you? I want the girl. The second-born. The spawn of a Hellhound and a banshee.” 

Parrish’s face went white. His breathing started to become heavy and Sienna knew she needed to take a step away from the hound, moving back behind Scott. His eyes turned a deep red, almost black, a color that the rest of the pack had never seen before. His shirt started to smolder as the flames arouse from his body, quickly enveloping him in a white-hot fire. 

“YOU. WILL. NEVER. TAKE. MY. DAUGTHER.” 

His voice was low, a rich baritone that was unlike the normal, calming voice of Parrish. His foot took one step into the devil’s trap, causing Crowley to take a step back to the other side of the circle. Even though Crowley feared the hound, his face was still that of amusement, watching the burning man walking slowly towards him. He saw a flash of red as Lydia jumped in next to Parrish. 

“OUR daughter!” 

Her face was dark red from fury. Stiles yelled out a warning for everyone to cover their ears before Lydia’s mouth opened, letting out a banshee wail so loud that the front windows shattered. Crowley’s body was forced back, held up only by the supernatural barrier of the devil’s trap. 

“AHHHHH!” Crowley screamed back after he regained his footing. He started to smooth down his suit, his hair feathering out from his head in whisps. “FINE. I won’t take the pup. Give me him instead.” He pointed at Parrish, who had been pulled out of the circle by Scott and Laura once Lydia’s wail had done its work. The flames surrounding Parrish started to dim, his eyes falling from their deep red to a warm, amber glow. 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Jordan, no!” Lydia’s eyes were wide as her head whipped around to Parrish. 

“Lydia, it’s fine. We need Derek back. And I would rather go myself than have this... monster anywhere near Aria. Just... let me do something helpful for once.” 

“You’ve been helpful plenty of times! I’m not losing my husband to the King of Hell!” 

“Better than your daughter. Aria, did you say? Lovely name.” 

Scott gave out a roar this time, his eyes burning red as he howled at Crowley. 

“You won’t... you won’t take anything else?” Stiles’s voice was pleading as he hoped he could bribe Crowley with another prize besides one of his friends. 

“It’s either the hound or the mini-hound. Your choice.” 

Stiles looked at Parrish, who nodded once, before turning back to Crowley. 

“Fine. Derek for Parrish. But you have to bring us Derek, alive and well, and agree to never go near Aria Parrish. Ever. Like... for all of eternity. You won’t even think about her.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes again. 

“Fine. I’ll bring Derek Hale back, alive and well, and won’t even think about the pup. Do we have a deal? I’ll draw up the contract right now.” He pulled another piece of parchment out of his suit jacket, this one still comically long but not rolling out with the same length of his Hell roster. Stiles’s face had turned stark white, his whole body shaking as he nodded his head. 

“Fantastic. I’ll need that in blood, of course.” He reached a hand out and Stiles placed his own in his grasp, a quiet gasp coming from him when Crowley pricked his finger and placed it onto the parchment. The scroll rolled up on its own, becoming compact enough again for Crowley to put into his jacket pocket. 

“Now, for the last time, let me out of this devil’s trap and I’ll be on my way.” Stiles nodded once and reached down, smearing the devil’s trap just enough for Crowley to escape. He was gone with a snap of his fingers and a hush fell over the room as they all looked at each other in disbelief. 

“What... did you DO?” Lydia was furious as she walked towards Stiles, her hands in fists as she pummeled the boy. Parrish quickly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Lydia, holding her tight as she fought against his grasp. 

“Lydia! I volunteered on my own. This isn’t on Stiles. Leave him be.” Lydia had started to cry, collapsing into Parrish’s arms as her body sank towards the floor. 

“I can’t... I can’t lose you.” Her words were broken as she continued to sob. Everyone’s face had turned from disbelief into sadness as they realized just what had been promised during their deal with the almost-devil. 

“It was me or Aria. You know I would never let anything happen to her.” 

“Did... did either of you know she was a Hellhound?” Sienna spoke up for the first time that day, her voice catching in her throat. Parrish looked up, shaking his head quickly. 

“Neither of the girls have presented any kind of supernatural powers.” 

“We’re going to figure this out,” Scott started, his voice strong and steady. “We’re not losing anybody else; I won’t let it happen.” 

“This might... this might not be the right time to ask, but, uh, did I hear you refer to Parrish as your husband, Lydia?” Stiles took a step back after asking, knowing he was about to receive the wrath of Lydia Martin. Her face whipped towards his, her eyes slits as she glared at him. 

“If you MUST know, yes. Jordan and I got married a few months before Allison was born. It’s just... easier, for taxes and birth certificates and other adult shit. You know what, no! It doesn’t matter! I’m not going to have a husband because you pawned mine off just to get yours back!” 

“I never would have agreed to it if Parrish hadn’t. He volunteered, Lydia. I wasn’t going to lose my chance at getting Derek back.” Lydia laughed once as she buried her face into Jordan’s shoulder, her sobs tearing through her body as he gently rocked her back and forth, his hand buried in her hair. Scott took a hold of Stiles’s shoulders, guiding him out of the room. Laura and Sienna quickly followed, leaving the Parrishes to themselves to grieve, discuss and plan after everything that had happened and been found out that night.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a month since the group had summoned Crowley, but still no word had come back from the King of Hell. All of them were starting to get nervous; they were sure he was going to back out of the deal. Both of the Winchesters insisted he wouldn’t, not if he signed a contract, and that he must have been having a hard time in his search of Purgatory. Only a few days after meeting with Crowley, Castiel had been in contact with a few angels, letting Stiles and the rest of the McCall pack know that Derek’s soul wasn’t in heaven, either. Supernatural creatures usually went to Purgatory after their death, a fact that Sam and Dean hadn’t told Stiles before now. The brothers insisted that Crowley was still their best bet at finding Derek; Purgatory was a big place with no true ruler. It was going to take time to sort through the souls there. Stiles was spending more and more time at the McCall house, wanting to distract himself as they waited for answers from Crowley. 

Exactly 25 days after the full moon, there was a knock on the McCall’s front door. Scott, Stiles and Isaac had been playing video games; they all jumped with surprise at the noise and their eyes quickly met each other's. Scott and Isaac got up first, walking slowly to the door as they tried to use their werewolf senses to figure out who it was before opening. 

“Two heartbeats.” 

“Human.” 

“Expecting anyone?” 

“No, you?” 

“Nope.” 

“Just open the fucking door,” Stiles hissed, hovering behind the two of them. 

Sam Winchester and Braeden Howard were near the bottom of the list of people Scott had been expecting, but here they were. Sam was about a foot taller than Braeden and was maybe the first man in history to make her look less intimidating than she was. Her face was stern as she nodded to the three boys, the claw marks on her neck glowing in the moonlight. Braeden was originally a mercenary, a gun for hire who worked on both sides of the good/evil spectrum, depending on who was paying the most. She had been Derek’s girlfriend when he went missing four years ago and had met the Winchesters then in the hunt for Derek. After he was found, she originally stayed on at the French Men of Letters academy, working as assistant director underneath the Beachard twins. Each day she spent in France, however, she found herself connecting with the younger Winchester brother more and more until, eventually, something happened between the two of them. She had left the Men of Letters about a year and a half ago, returning to the States to spend her days on the road with the Winchester brothers, hunting the supernatural. She liked Sam because he was smart enough to realize how good she was at her job but was never intimidated by her; he liked Braeden because of how much she intimidated Dean and how quickly she could annoy him. 

“I definitely don’t like the looks on their faces, Scott.” 

After working with the Men of Letters for so many years, Isaac had learned how to read people much better than he had before. The faces Sam and Braeden were wearing only spoke of bad news. 

“Are we going to stand here all night or will you let us in?” Braeden's voice was terse, a hint of annoyance hanging just on the edge.

Scott pushed the door open further, beckoning for the two hunters to come inside, quickly asking if they needed anything to eat or drink. The two looked exhausted and Scott realized he had no idea where they had been before, what kind of job they might have been working on. They may have shown up at his door just to ask for help. 

“Do you guys need help with a job? What’s going on?” 

Sam and Braeden made eye contact, the latter motioning for Sam to continue. Braeden had never been much of a talker; it was strictly shoot first, ask questions later. Sam ran a hand through his brown hair, which had grown so long it was brushing against his chin, pointing to the kitchen as they all gathered around the table. Allison and Cece had made their way down the stairs after hearing the commotion at the door, taking a seat as they waited to see what brought Sam and Braeden over to Beacon Hills. 

“There have been... rumors working their way through the hunters’ world. Usually, I take what I hear with a grain of salt—things get misinterpreted all the time—but when you keep hearing the same things from a lot of different people, you start to believe it might be true. From what we’ve been hearing, the Alpha vampire is making his way to Beacon Hills.” 

“Ok, I’ll bite: what the FUCK is an Alpha vampire?” Stiles’s hands were in the air, his eyes wild and accusatory as they darted between Sam and Braeden. 

“Think of him as the original vampire. He was the start of the vamp bloodline and every other bloodsucker out there is related to him in some way.” 

Stiles laughed maniacally as his head whipped over to Scott. 

“Scott, do you believe this shit? The original vampire. Coming to Beacon Hills. What the FUCK.” He quickly leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, his body losing control of itself. 

“He’s kind of right, you know,” Scott started, his voice apologetic. He knew Sam and Braeden were only coming to help, but it seemed like every time one thing ended, there was some other shitstorm waiting in the wings to step in and take its place. “So, how do we beat this thing?” 

“You can’t. He’s literally thousands of years old and can see any move by a hunter from a mile away. Besides, he usually isn’t hostile.” 

“Ok, then why the warning? Why are you here in person instead of just giving us a call?” 

Sam opened his mouth but quickly shut it again, a deep sigh coming from his nostrils as he rubbed his palms across the tops of his thighs. 

“Because the Alpha vampire is a collector. He has an entire museum of supernatural creatures that he keeps just for his own amusement. Word has gotten around about the type of beings that migrate towards Beacon Hills. He wants in on the action. He has his eyes on a prize.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Is it Parrish? Because we’ve kind of already promised him to someone else.” 

Confusion clouded over Sam’s face and he quickly turned his head to Braeden, exchanging a silence glance with her, before turning back to Stiles. 

“Uh, no, it isn’t Parrish. I know for a fact he already has a Hellhound in his collection. He wants, uh... he wants Parrish’s kid.” Sam bit his lips and clasped his hands together tightly as he said the last words, expecting an outrage to erupt across the room. 

“Aria. We know. Crowley told us.” Scott nodded towards Sam, a grim look clouding his face. 

“That’s not all. He... we’ve heard he has a few other items on his list that he’s looking to take back. Another child: this one born to a natural werewolf and a bitten werewolf. He’s also coming for a Skinwalker. One who also has the spirit of a thunder kitsune attached to her.” 

“Kira,” Scott whispered, his face blanching. It had been six years since they had seen Kira Yukimura. A thunder kitsune, the fox spirit living inside of her had become too strong, too powerful and too homicidal. She turned to the Skinwalkers for help, agreeing to stay with them as long as she needed to get the fox spirit under control. The Skinwalkers, however, had no idea how long that was going to take: it may be five years, maybe 100, maybe more. Kira was willing to give up her life and freedom for the chance to put the fox spirit at bay, even if it meant leaving before her friends and family in Beacon Hills. 

“I had a feeling you would know her. Any idea who the kid is?” 

Scott shook his head, his mind still reeling at the thought of seeing Kira again. 

“Uh, no, actually, no clue. The only kids I know of who are born from the supernatural are Allie and Aria. Are you sure he meant an actual child? Is he maybe talking about Malia?” 

Braeden shook her head, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten inside. “I thought that, too, but the Desert Wolf was also a born werewolf; she hadn’t been bitten. I thought about Laura and Cora Hale, since I had never heard them talk about their father, but he wasn't even a werewolf at all, he was human. Besides, the exact words we’ve been hearing aren’t ‘child’ or ‘kid’ it’s ‘infant.’ We think it’s going to specifically be a baby.” 

The McCall pack was even more confused. 

“I don’t.... I don’t know any werewolf babies. There aren’t even that many female werewolves in Beacon Hills. We have Laura, Cagney and Hayden, that’s it. Hayden’s technically not even a wolf, she’s a chimera so she’s mostly were-jaguar.” 

“Oh God,” Braeden started, her face turning into one of disgust. “I don’t know how else to ask this so I’m just going to say it: is there a chance any of them could be pregnant?” 

“Uh...” Scott’s eyes darted around the room, hoping to find someone to help him out, but with no luck. Stiles shook his head violently and Isaac suddenly became very invested in one of his fingernails. “I mean... Laura and Cagney like girls, so that doesn’t really work out. I guess Hayden? I didn’t think she was seeing anybody....” 

“It isn’t Hayden.” Everyone turned to look at Allison, who had gotten up from the table at some point, standing in the corner as she watched the conversation unfold. She looked towards the ceiling and took a breath, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to formulate exactly what she wanted to say. “I’m going to tell you guys something but you have to promise me you won’t say a word.” Everyone nodded, urging Allison to continue. “Oh God, she’s going to kill me. This isn’t a sure thing, ok? She hasn’t taken a pregnancy test or confirmed anything it’s all just specu--” 

“Oh my God, Allison, just say it!” Stiles shouted at her, causing the girl to jump a few inches into the air. 

“It’s Laura, ok?! Apparently... _something_ happened that night at Theo and Liam’s party and she mentioned how she was super late but figured it was the full moon....” 

Stiles interrupted her again. “Laura HALE? Like... our Laura. Laura Winifred Hale. The one who has the reputation for sleeping with every available girl in Beacon Hills? That Laura?!” 

“Yes, Stiles, that Laura, ok?” 

“Who... who did she sleep with?!” 

“I don’t know! She wasn’t giving up the information and it wasn’t any of my business!” 

“Well NOW it is. We have to protect her stupid drunken-mistake spawn child.” 

“Wait,” Scott started, the pieces slowly forming together in his mind. “Braeden said the child was born from a natural werewolf and a bitten one. We know Laura is the natural wolf so the other parent has to be one of the bitten wolves we know. It definitely wasn’t me. That night may be blurry but I think I’d remember something like that. Isaac?” 

Isaac’s face was pure white as the room turned towards him. “Me? No! Engaged, remember?” He pointed at Allison sharply, a look across his face that conveyed just how idiotic he thought the entire room was being. 

“Dude, I just had to ask. That only leaves Theo, Liam, Ian and Corey. And I’m pretty sure all of them are gay.” 

“I don’t know if Theo and Liam are gay...” Allison started, her voice trailing behind her. 

“They are literally boyfriends. I’ve walked in on them. Having sex. With each other.” 

“Ok! So?! Liam dated Hayden before he was with Theo. There are different sexualities besides straight and gay, Scott. A whole spectrum, if you really must know. Besides, you all are the ones so surprised that Lesbian Laura had sex with a dude.” 

“Can we just, can we stop?” Stiles’s fingers gripped onto the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed as he tried to process all of the information being thrown at him while also trying to forget it all instantaneously, especially the part about his sister-in-law having gratuitous sex. “Allison, you have to figure out if Laura’s really pregnant and, if she is, figure out who else is involved. Maybe she... I don’t know... snuck someone else into the party and the baby daddy is really just a normal, human dude and this werewolf spawn the Alpha vampire wants isn’t even anyone we know.” 

“We better hope it’s Laura, otherwise we’re going to have to hunt down a stranger to protect their baby from the Alpha vampire,” Scott chimed in. The room was silent as everyone was lost in their own thoughts, unsure of what to do next. No one wanted to admit that, once again, the McCall pack was in over their heads. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Allison asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Well... first things first, talk to Laura. We’ll go from there depending on what she says. Secondly, anybody know how we can get ahold of Kira?” 

They had originally contacted the Skinwalkers with the help of Kira’s mom, Noshiko. Scott knew she wouldn’t be willing to help them get her out; Kira had made her deal, had agreed willingly to join the Skinwalkers to get her kitsune spirit under control. Noshiko would never let her back out of the deal, no matter what threat was against her. Everyone in the room slowly shook their heads, except for Sam. 

“I think I could help with that. I’ll need a little bit of time.” 

“Take the time you need but don’t forget you were the one to warn us about the Alpha vampire. We have to get to Kira before he does.” 

Sam nodded, his phone already in his hand as he quickly typed out an e-mail. 

“I’ll work as fast as I can. When I know something, you’ll know something.” He stood up from the table, his tall frame towering over the rest of them as they stayed seated. Braeden quickly followed and the two walked towards the door, eager to settle in somewhere for the night so they could get to work on how to contact the Skinwalkers. Scott watched them as they walked back towards their car, Sam quickly planting a kiss on the top of Braeden’s head as he opened the car door for her. It surprised Scott that Braeden even allowed Sam to be chivalrous but he could see the smile on her face through the windshield. Clearly, it wasn’t an issue. He took a deep breath as he walked back to the kitchen. It seemed like every time they had one situation handled, another decided to rear its ugly head. Even though it was no small task, a month ago all they had to worry about was finding Derek. Now, it was: find Derek, protect Aria and Jordan Parrish, protect Kira, worry about Laura and her potential baby. More than ever, Scott wished he could pass on the responsibility to someone else, but, more than ever, Scott knew he was in exactly the right position to help out the people of Beacon Hills. He would always be there to protect his friends, family and neighbors, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

The selection of pregnancy tests at the pharmacy was daunting and asinine. Allison had no idea that the market was so large that it required twenty different companies to create their own kind of test. She had been standing in front of the display for fifteen minutes, her mind racing as she read all of the different words adorning the fronts of each one. She closed her eyes and realized it didn’t matter; Laura Hale was a werewolf. She had no idea whether or not these tests were even going to work on her. Allison grabbed three and threw them in her basket. The woman at the checkout line gave Allison a strange look and Allison realized she knew her from somewhere: her daughter had been at Beacon the same time as her. Allison swore to herself for not driving to the next town over to do her shopping. While most people in Beacon hadn’t paid attention to another teenager dying, a lot of people still remembered that Allison Argent was killed in her junior year of high school. Allison tried to make it a point to avoid going out in public so that she wouldn’t have to answer any questions about how she was walking around. 

“I know,” she started, an amused look coming to her face, “I look just like my cousin. I get that a lot around here. You knew Allison Argent?” 

The cashier’s face relaxed and she let out a breath. “Your cousin, that makes sense. Yeah, my daughter went to high school with her. I’m sorry about what happened.” 

“Yeah, uh, thanks. I miss her a lot. Anyway, have a good day.” She grabbed her bag and practically sprinted out of the store, hoping to avoid seeing anybody else who may have recognized her. She started her car and drove slowly over to Peter Hale’s loft. She wasn’t looking forward to confronting Laura but she knew it had to be done. She just hoped that maybe Peter wouldn’t be there to overhear their entire conversation, one she was sure Laura would want to keep private from her uncle. She gripped the pharmacy bag tightly as she knocked on the door, her palms sweaty. Laura answered it quickly, her face beet red, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Between the headphones in her ears and the workout clothes, Allison knew she had been busy training. 

“Allison? Is something wrong?” 

“Laura, hi! I’m sorry to just burst in here like this, but we need to talk.” 

“That’s never a good phrase. Come in.” 

The inside of the loft was cool, the openness of the apartment allowing for a breeze to flow through at almost all times. Allison thought it always smelled like the woods, as a strong scent of dirt and pine flowed through her nose. Laura walked them into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water before sitting down at one of the barstools surrounding the island. She motioned for Allison to join her and the other girl quickly took a seat, still tightly clutching the bag from the pharmacy underneath the table. 

“Allison, please. You reek of anxiety. Calm down and tell me what’s going on.” 

Allison took a breath, adjusting herself on the seat, a small creak coming from the joints in the stool. 

“We... Sam and Braeden showed up yesterday, to give Scott a warning. The Alpha vampire is coming. Apparently, he collects supernatural creatures. He’s after Aria Parrish and Kira and... a baby. A baby werewolf.” 

Laura’s eyebrows raised but her face remained without emotion. 

“A baby born to a natural werewolf and a bitten werewolf.” 

Still nothing from Laura. 

“Godammit, Laura. Couldn’t make this even a little bit easy on me. Are you pregnant? Could you be pregnant?” 

Laura’s face turned a little green. She slid off the barstool and turned back towards the kitchen sink, immediately throwing up whatever was left in her stomach into the basin. 

“I’m going to take that as a resounding yes.” 

Laura slowly turned around from the sink, her hands gripping onto the counter until the very last moment. Her head fell, unable to look at Allison. She sighed and stepped forward, slowly sitting back onto the barstool. 

“I don’t know for sure.” 

“Well, lucky for you,” Allison swung her bag onto the counter with a thump, the plastic whistling through the air before landing on the island, “I have a way we can figure that out.” 

Thirty minutes never seems like a long time until you’re waiting on something important. Allison and Laura were sitting on the bathroom floor, all three pregnancy tests sitting above them, working their magic. Allison had one of Laura’s hands in her lap, doing what she could to calm her down. 

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but... who... who did you...?” 

“Who could potentially be the father of my kid?” 

Laura laughed, her voice getting caught in her throat as she choked down a sob. Her free hand floated towards her face, wiping a tear from her eye before it had the chance to roll down her cheek. Allison gripped her hand tighter, her fingers running across the ridges of her knuckles. 

“This is great,” Laura started, another laugh creeping out of her throat, “but I don’t know.” 

“What... what do you mean you don’t know?” Her grip loosened on Laura’s hand, taken aback by the words that had come out of her mouth. Like Scott had said before, the night was kind of a blur but Allison figured she would at least remember having sex with someone. 

“I mean, there are two possibilities.” 

This wasn’t the answer Allison was expecting. Her eyes widened and she had to physically bite her tongue before she shouted something that was either stupid or unnecessarily offensive to Laura. 

“What? You’ve never had a threesome before?” 

Allison immediately felt guilty, knowing that either her face or her scent gave away her natural aptitude to judge before thinking. She honestly didn’t care what Laura did and she was going to love her no matter what her sexual history included. Her phone alarm started ringing before she had a chance to apologize. The two looked at each other, neither wanting to reach up and grab a test, terrified of what the results were going to be. 

“I can’t do it,” Laura whispered. It was the first time Allison had ever since the Hale girl sincerely scared. She gripped her hand and reached up with her free one, grabbing the handle of the first stick her hand could fall on. She took a breath and brought it down, avoiding the screen so she wouldn’t catch a glimpse before she was ready. She nodded at Laura and looked down; two pink lines looked back at her. She held her breath, not wanting a gasp to alert Laura of the result. It didn’t matter, Laura sensed the change in Allison immediately. 

“It’s positive, isn’t it?” 

Allison stayed silent, not quite ready to completely overturn the life of her friend. She looked Laura into the eyes, nodding slowly. 

“Fuck!” Laura yelled, slamming her head backwards into the cabinet under the sink with a dull thud. She brought her knees to her chest, her fingernails already turning to claws as they dug into the skin on her shins. Allison quickly wrapped her hands around Laura, planting a kiss onto the side of her head. Laura started to cry, her body shaking. 

“It’s going to be ok, Laura, I promise. Everything will be ok.” 

The two sat like that for a while, Allison letting Laura process her thoughts and feelings without interruption. Eventually she calmed down, her breathing becoming steadier, less ragged. She lifted her head, using both of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. She smacked her cheeks lightly, both to put color back into them and also steadying herself to face reality again. 

“Theo or Liam.” 

“What?” 

The room had been silent for so long that Allison wasn’t immediately able to process the words out of Laura’s mouth. 

“Theo or Liam. One of them is the father.” 

Allison couldn’t help it. A giggle slipped from the tight line across her lips. Her hand flew up to her face, covering her mouth. 

“Laura, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” 

“No, no, laugh it up. I deserve it. I had a threesome with a gay couple and got pregnant. I just couldn’t help myself. That little wolf is so fucking cute with those big old blue eyes. And even you have to admit Theo’s body is like... wow....” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Allison laughed and leaned her body into Laura’s, the two erupting into a fit of giggles. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, planting a kiss on Laura’s temple. The giggling stopped and the bathroom fell silent again. Allison pressed her forehead into the side of Laura’s head. 

“You have to tell them, you know.” 

Laura nodded, her head falling back into cabinet again, but this time with much less force. 

“Yeah, I know. Does this mean... do I have to go to fucking Michigan?” 

Allison laughed. “I think this may be an instance where it’s ok to do it over the phone.” 

“Will you... can you be there with me when I do it?” 

Allison smiled softly, nodding. “I’ll do anything you need, Laura. Anything at all. It’s going to be ok.” 

Laura took a deep breath, her fingers brushing over the skin on her stomach. 

“What am I going to do with a fucking kid?” 

“Well, lucky for you, you still have eight months or so to figure that out.” 

The two laughed again, slowly making their way off of the bathroom floor and back into the kitchen. Allison had wrapped the used pregnancy tests back into the pharmacy bag, promising to throw them away far from the Hale loft; Laura didn’t want Peter to catch a scent and dig them out of the trash. Peter Hale wasn’t to know about this baby until it was impossible for Laura to hide it; even then she was going to deny. He would find some way to turn his great-niece or nephew evil before it could even get out of the womb. The two sat down at the kitchen island, Laura’s hands shaking as she pulled her phone out. She supposed if she was going to talk to Theo and Liam, it was better to do it sooner rather than later. She checked the clock, trying to do the math in her head as to what time it would be in Ann Arbor. Realizing it didn’t matter, she tapped Theo’s name, the line immediately ringing as it dialed out. 

Theo had been in the middle of a dream when he awoke with a start, his phone violently blasting out the annoyingly high-pitched ringtone it had. Liam had told him time and again to change it, but Theo knew there was nothing that would get him to answer the phone faster than the annoying fucking ring he had now. He put the phone to his ear without looking at the name, sleepily mumbling out a greeting. 

“Uh, Theo? Are you there?” 

He held out his phone, staring at the screen with squinted eyes. LAURA HALE. He brought himself to sitting, his heart immediately jumping into his chest. There was no way Laura Hale was calling him unless something was wrong. 

“Laura? Is everything ok? Is Scott ok? Should I go get Liam out of class?” 

“Jesus, kid, calm down.” 

Somehow, those words weren’t enough for Theo, the thumping in his chest still moving at a rate that would have probably killed a human. He took a breath and leaned back into the couch, his body sinking into the material as his body relaxed. 

“Right. Laura, hi. What’s up?” 

“We need to talk.” 

Just as soon as he had gotten himself calmed down, his anxiety sailed through the roof again. No one ever had anything good to say after ‘we need to talk.’ It’s never ‘we need to talk; you won the lottery,’ or ‘we need to talk; I’m in love with you.’ No, it’s always ‘we need to talk; your best friend is dead,’ ‘we need to talk; I’m breaking up with you.’ He pressed his thumb against the roof of his mouth, trying to calm himself by putting pressure on his body. 

“What now? Is someone dying? Did demons take over Beacon Hills? Just give it to me straight.” 

“I’m pregnant.”   
Those were the last words that he expected to hear from her, his mouth dropping to the floor. 

“Excuse me? I think you just said you were pregnant but that can’t be right. That’s not what you said. I know that’s not what you said.” 

“Listen, I don’t want it to be true either, but here we are. I’ve taken three tests, all positive. So, congrats. You or Liam are going to be a daddy.” 

Theo sat in silence, his brain short-circuiting. After being in a serious relationship with a man for four years, this wasn’t a conversation he ever thought he was going to have to have. He tried to remember what one was supposed to say during a time like this but nothing was coming to mind. His mind was an empty field, breeze blowing through some plants. If someone asked him his name right now, he wasn’t entirely confident he would be able to answer correctly. 

“Theo? Are you still there?” 

“Yeah,” he muttered, his voice cracking as it escaped from his throat, “I just honestly have no idea what to say.” 

No words were exchanged for a minute or two, the only sounds going between the two of them was the steady breathing of Laura and the ragged breaths of Theo. 

“Do you... do you want a baby?” 

Laura let out a quick laugh, making eye contact with Allison, who was standing behind her, her head laying on Laura’s shoulder so she could hear Theo’s half of the conversation. 

“Not particularly, kid. But I,” she paused for a second, her expression going soft, “I figured I would talk to you two first before any decisions were made. It’s your kid, too. While I don’t particularly want to carry a parasite around for nine months, if that’s something you guys wanted... I could be okay with that.” 

The breath caught in Theo’s throat. It had only been about a month since he had brought up the subject to Liam, who had seemed less than eager at the prospect of the two of them starting a family. He understood: Liam was still in school, only 21, not wanting to think about settling down anytime soon, but still, Theo worried that maybe it was him, maybe he was the reason Liam didn’t want to talk about those subjects; not because it wasn’t something he wanted, but because he didn’t want those things with him. Of his own decision, however, he was completely confident. 

“That’s... that’s major, Laura. I’ll have to talk with Liam, of course. He’s in class right now.” 

“No, I get it. Just talk it over and get back with me, ok?” 

“Absolutely. Laura?” The mumble of acknowledgment grumbled in the back of her throat. “No matter what we decide, it’s ultimately up to you, ok? Whatever you want, we’re behind you.” 

Laura hadn’t realized how much she needed those words until she finally heard them. Her eyes started to well up with tears again and Allison gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“Thanks, Theo. I needed to hear that. I should probably go. Call me whenever you’ve had a chance to talk with Liam.” She heard him mutter a good-bye and she quickly hung up the phone, letting it fall from her hands and clatter onto the kitchen island. Allison wrapped her arms around her as Laura started to cry. This time, however, they were tears of relief. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when she dialed the numb mber but she was ecstatic that the support was there. 

“Would you really do it?” Allison asked, her voice low and muffled as she spoke into Laura’s hair. “Would you really carry your baby and then just... give it away?” 

Laura let herself out of Allison’s grip, taking her hands in her own. 

“100 percent. I’ve never wanted kids. I’m not sure what I would do with one. Theo and Liam... I mean, I know there are other methods for them to have kids, but it’s not something they can do on their own, obviously. If this is something they want, I can make the sacrifice.” 

Allison gave Laura’s hand a squeeze, leaning forward to press her forehead against hers. 

“You’re a good friend, Laura. A good person.” 

Laura smiled, letting the two of them sit like that for a few, quiet seconds. She swung her body away from Allison, turning the barstool around so she was facing the island again. Using both hands, she quickly wiped her face, taking a deep breath as she rested both hands on the counter. Allison moved to the stool next to her, sitting down almost silently.

“Now, if I remember correctly, you mentioned something about an Alpha vampire wanting to steal my baby? Let’s, uh, fucking unpack that before we move on, huh?” 

Allison let out a breath, starting her story over from the night Sam and Braeden showed up at the McCall’s house as the two girls sat at the island together, hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Celestine could feel that something in the air was different. There was a heaviness that hung over Beacon Hills, almost like a change had occurred to the molecular structure of the atmosphere surrounding the town. Something was going to happen that day but she had no idea what. When the banshee that attacked her and her sister had taken her hearing those twenty-five years ago, it had accidentally left something behind with Celestine. She wasn’t able to predict death like a banshee could, but she could always sense when something bad was about to happen. Maybe it hadn’t been the banshee at all, maybe it came from years of training as a hunter, but Celestine could feel it in her bones when a day was going to end in a downward spiral. She rolled over in her bed, staring at the walls of Scott McCall’s bedroom. For weeks, her and the Alpha had taken turns sleeping in the bed, the other curling up in the chair next to it. For about a week now, however, the two had realized they were being stupid. There was room enough in the bed for two; surely, they could be adults about it and sleep in it together. 

Celestine had to admit, she didn’t mind waking up next to someone every day. Besides, it helped keep her mind off of Isaac, something that was near impossible when she was staying in the same house as him. She agreed to stay in Beacon another week; Isaac wanted to spend more time with her before she went back to France. She almost said no. Being with him made her lose her breath and her chest became tight from her heart hurting, but she knew he desperately wanted her to stay. So, she did. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and, as an instinct, her body froze. Quickly realizing she was just in bed and not being attacked, she felt herself relax as Scott pulled her in closer. He liked to cuddle, some days more than others. His chin rested on Cece’s shoulder and she could feel his snores rumbling against her skin, the warm air from his nose causing the whisps of hair around her face to fly forward with each breath. Her eyelids slowly started falling back down across her eyes. She had thought she was awake for the day, but, being in the warm embrace of Scott, curled into a tiny ball in the middle of the bed, made her realize that maybe she could sleep for a few hours more. As her thoughts started to fade and her breath became deeper, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that the day was not going to end well. 

Even though the winter solstice had long since passed and each night was growing shorter and shorter, nightfall still came quickly in Beacon Hills. By 6:00 PM the sky was pitch black, making it feel like it was closer to midnight. The McCall pack had gathered at Scott’s house, simply wanting to be near each other as everyone was on edge to hear back from Crowley and Sam. A movie was on, some foreign slasher film that Cece had highly recommended. Allison was still watching intently, her fingers running through Isaac’s curly hair as he slept with his head in her lap. Hayden and Laura were curled on the other end of the couch, their limbs intertwined as they huddled together for warmth and reassurance during the movie; Laura’s eyes were wide as the protagonist's arm was slowly being sawed off and Hayden’s eyes were hidden by her own hands. Celestine was on the floor, holding on to Cagney’s hand as the latter watched the movie from behind her fingers. R.J., Corey and Ian had already left the room; as soon as they knew a horror movie was what the group had decided on, they ran upstairs, hiding out in Scott’s bedroom. The film started on a shot of a decapitated head and Cagney knew they had all made the right choice. R.J. probably would have passed out and Ian definitely would have puked. Scott, Stiles and Sienna were all fast asleep. Scott was in the recliner, head fallen onto his chest, muffling his snores. Stiles was on the floor not far from Cagney and Cece, his mouth open wide. Sienna was in the rocking chair across the room, curling herself into the tiniest ball, making her body seem even more snake-like. 

Laura heard the keys in the door first, jumping slightly in her seat before realizing it was just Melissa coming home from her shift at the hospital. Something was off, though. She could smell another scent coming in with hers, but only heard the single heartbeat. She supposed Melissa had blood on her scrubs and turned her attention back to the television. She saw Melissa enter the room in her peripherals and had to do a double take: she wasn’t alone. Laura jumped from her seat on the couch, practically throwing Hayden off with her as she untangled their limbs. A growl escaped her throat, waking up Scott, Sienna and Isaac with a jolt. There was a man standing behind Melissa, claw-like fingernails jutting from his fingers and digging deep into the hollow of her throat. Laura could see the blood starting to trickle where nails met skin and could hear Melissa’s heart beating faster and faster. He wasn’t a werewolf but Laura had no idea what he was. He was only a little taller than Melissa and his skin was the same color as the night sky. His eyes were just as black and burned brightly, matching the energy of the smile across his face. His mouth was filled with dagger-like teeth; it reminded Laura of shark’s teeth, the way they were pointed and ragged. 

“It’s you,” Scott growled, having already transformed into his werewolf form. “You’re the Alpha.” 

“You know, I was warned you weren’t the brightest bulb in the box, Scott McCall, but I can see word was wrong.” 

His voice was deep and had the slightest hint of a British accent, although Scott wasn’t entirely sure that’s exactly what it was. He could feel the words sinking into his bones, the heaviness in the vampire’s voice seeping into his very soul. Sam had mentioned the Alpha vampire was thousands of years old but Scott wondered just how many ‘thousands’ that was; he had a feeling it was in the hundreds of thousands. Just from the few words the creature had spoken, Scott could tell this was a being that had lived through life and death over and over, for all of eternity. Everyone was now awake, the werewolves standing in a line behind Scott, pushing the humans to the back of the room. 

“If you know who I am, you know why I’m here. And you know there’s no need for all of this pretense. Your humans are safe.” 

He let go of Melissa’s throat and she ran behind the werewolf line, quickly joining Allison, Celestine and Stiles. Isaac smelled the blood coming from her throat as she ran past and let out a growl. The vampire rolled his eyes with a heaviness of someone who was not easily amused. 

“Werewolves. You always think you can intimidate a being like myself with just a growl or a bark. Trust me, mutt, if I truly wanted to harm you or one of those humans, you’d already be dead.” 

“What do you want?” The words flowed out of Scott’s mouth with venom. He wasn’t backing down, no matter what kind of reassuring statements the vampire was going to make. 

“The Skinwalker. The Hellhound. The infant. You know what I came for, Scott McCall.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. We don’t know where the Skinwalker is, and the infant hasn’t even been born.” The vampire started to laugh, a deep, booming laugh that seemed out of place with the rest of him. 

“I have lived for over a million years, wolf. I’m not afraid to wait longer to get what I want. You have until the infant is born to find the Skinwalker. I’ll be coming back for both of them.” 

“What makes you so sure that we’re just going to hand them over? You act like you’re going to come back and we’re just going to give them to you freely. That will never happen. Never.” 

“Oh, never say ‘never,’ my boy. Never is an awfully long time. I think when I come back, you’ll be more than willing to give me exactly what I want, because I have something you want, _desperately_.” The last word slid out of his mouth with the smoothness of a cobra sliding across the ground, silently hunting down its prey. 

He snapped his fingers and the door slammed open. Scott’s eyes darted towards the door and he felt his heart stop in his chest. His lungs started to burn as his chest tightened, oxygen flow unable to happen as he stood in disbelief. Two vampires had walked into the living room, each of them gripping tightly to a third figure strung between them. The third had fangs barred, growls omitting from their mouth as they took bites out of the air, seemingly getting a taste for everyone in the room from just their scents. Their eyes, once so familiar to Scott, were now jet black, unrecognizable. There was no life behind them, no recognition for anyone in the room. Where there was once love, now there was only hunger. Where there was once passion, now there was only rage. Scott heard a whisper behind him, an inaudible gasp of surprise, before he heard a body slump to the floor. He didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Stiles. 

The third figure, held tightly by the other two vampires, was Derek Hale. 

Scott saw a flash in his peripheral: Laura had jumped out of formation, a feral cry coming from her throat as she ran forward. Scott lunged to the side, wrapping his arms tightly around Laura’s body as she screamed and lashed towards the vampires holding her brother. 

“He can stay with you until the infant is born. Think of it as a gesture of goodwill. When the time comes, you give me what I want and I let him stay with you. You refuse and not only do I still take what I want, I kill the rest of your pack and take Derek back with me. Seems like an easy choice, wolf.” 

The vampire snapped his fingers again and the two holding onto Derek released their grip on him. His head jerked back and forth as he started to sniff the air, his eyes fixating on the humans in the back of the room. 

“I suppose it goes without saying that there have been some changes to your friend. I’d keep him away from humans for a while if I were you.” 

He waved a hand and turned around, the two vampire minions following quickly. 

“I’ll know when that baby is born. I’ll be back. You can’t hide from me, Scott McCall.” 

He left the house with a slam of the door, leaving everyone in silence as they looked between each other and Derek, who was still in attack-mode, his eyes darting across the room quickly as he growled at each of the wolves he landed on. 

“Sienna,” Scott hissed, motioning for the girl to come forward, “I need you to talk to him.” 

“Me?!” she hissed back, still standing firmly at the end of their barricade, not taking one step closer towards Scott or Derek. 

“Yes, you. I don’t think he recognizes us yet, he only sees werewolves, which are a threat. You’re not a wolf but you’re not human either so I’m not worried about him trying to eat you. See if you can get him to calm down.” 

As much as Sienna didn’t want to admit it, she knew Scott’s plan made sense. A vetala was closer to a vampire than a werewolf ever would be. Maybe she could convince Derek, in his feral state, that she was an ally, not an enemy. She took a breath and shakily stepped forward. Derek growled in her direction; she took one hesitant step back but then continued forward, inching closer and closer to him. 

“Derek,” she started, her voice barely above a whisper, “we’re not here to hurt you. We want to help you.” She took another step, now only a few inches away from him. Before she could make another move, there was a clatter from the hallway, a figure coming up quickly behind Derek. There was a sound of electricity and then a dull thud as Derek’s body hit the floor. Chris Argent still had his finger on the trigger of the taser, the electricity crackling between the two silver prongs. 

“Rule number one when dealing with vampires: never, ever try to reason with one when they’re hungry.” 

The pack stood in disbelief as they stared at Derek’s lifeless form on the floor. Scott heard a murmur behind him and realized that Stiles was coming to. 

“Get him out of here, Argent. He can’t be here when Stiles wakes up.” 

Chris nodded and Isaac stepped forward, swinging Derek over his shoulder as the two quickly left the room. 

“D... der... DEREK!” Stiles woke with a start, the upper half of his body jolting upright like he was the one who had just been electrocuted. His scream echoed through the house, practically shaking the very foundation with its ferocity. Laura, normally the one to comfort Stiles, stood in silence, unable to process the events that had just taken place. Cagney slowly walked over to him, placing one hand gently on his shoulder. His eyes were wide and the rest of his face was frozen in panic. He jumped at Cagney’s touch but let her hand linger. He didn’t brush her away but he didn’t embrace the comfort, either. 

“Scott. That was... that was...” 

“I know,” Scott said quietly, working his way over to his best friend. He sat down on the floor next to him, nodding at Cagney who backed away, her eyes on the stairwell as R.J., Ian and Corey had made their way downstairs to see what was going on. She locked eyes with R.J. and she felt the familiar tug of her heart as her eyes glanced over her, making sure she was all in one piece. Dating a human in a supernatural world was never easy; she knew it wasn’t easy for R.J. either, who worried every time Cagney left the house, wondering if she was even going to come back alive. 

“Stiles, listen to me. He’s here. It’s real. But I can’t let you see him yet.” 

“What... what did they do to him?” Stiles’s voice was barely a whisper. Scott wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear him if it hadn’t been for his werewolf hearing ability. 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out. Argent, Isaac and Cece have dealt with vampires before, ok? They’re going to work this out.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles, not giving the other boy a chance to stay anything. When Scott realized how desperate Stiles was to bring Derek back, when he realized he was contacting witches, demons, anyone with ties to the supernatural, he had gone to Isaac and Celestine for help first. Cece had been a hunter her whole life; Isaac for several years. Both had more experience with the resurrected than Scott did, although he had more than the average person. They had talked about reanimated corpses and what kind of state Derek may be in if Stiles were successful. Scott had it in the back of his mind that Derek wouldn’t be the same if he were to make it back. Stiles hadn’t. Stiles had been expecting the same man who left him three years ago. Getting Derek back in this state was a shock to his system. 

“Wait a second,” Allison started, her voice shaking. “The Alpha said he’d be back for both of them: Kira and the baby. But he wants three things. Where... where is Aria Parrish right now?” 

Scott’s face went white as his head whipped up to make eye contact with Allison. 

“Laura, Hayden, get to the Parrish house. Now. Do not stop until you’re there. Call me the second you step foot in their house. I need to know all four of them are safe. We have to work things out here and I’ll be there. GO.” 

The two quickly moved out of the house, Laura’s face still without color as she tried to process the sight of her brother, alive but changed. A vampire. She often wondered what kind of feelings Derek might have had when she had been brought back three years ago; now she knew. It was overwhelming. She wanted to feel joy at seeing her brother again, she really did, but, at the same time, she was terrified. None of them really knew what kind of changes had taken place. Would he even remember any of them? It didn’t seem like he did, from what she could gather. They jumped into Hayden’s car and Laura noticed Hayden’s hands shaking as she gripped the steering wheel. She looked down. Her own hands were shaking just as bad. 

“What are we supposed to do if they aren’t ok?” Hayden usually wasn’t the blunt one of the group. Laura figured the amount of trauma from the night had set off something in her nervous system. 

“We’ll figure that out when we need to,” Laura mumbled, ringing her hands together. Everything was going wrong for her lately. She wouldn’t be surprised at all to find Lydia, Jordan and Allie dead, the littlest Parrish having been taken by the Alpha. She didn’t want it to be true, she desperately hoped that wasn’t the scene they were going to find, but she still told herself it was a possibility. In Beacon Hills, anything could be a possibility. The Parrish house was dark when they pulled up, not surprising for a home with two young children. The air outside was still, almost like the calm that settles over a town being rocked by a hurricane as the eye of the storm flies over. Laura rapped her knuckles across the door, hearing nothing in response. She tried the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked; Parrish knew better, being a deputy sheriff. She locked eyes with Hayden, both of them immediately shifting their eyes to the familiar gold. Laura took a deep breath as she stepped inside, stopping in her tracks. 

“Blood,” she whispered, positioning herself in front of Hayden, reaching an arm back to keep the younger girl behind her. There was a creak from the opposite side of the room and she growled, quickly being blinded by the light from a flashlight. 

“Jesus, Laura, it’s me!” Sheriff Stilinski quickly brought the flashlight out of her face, reaching into the air with both of his hands. 

“Sheriff, you know better than to sneak up on wolves like that. What are you doing here?” 

“I could really ask you the same question.” 

“Looking for the Parrishes. We were afraid they were in trouble.” 

“Yeah, well, you aren’t wrong. Jordan came to my house a few hours ago, dropping off the girls and yelling something about a vampire. Then him and Lydia took off. I thought they’d be here but the house is empty. Something definitely went down in the kitchen, though, whole room is covered in blood. Can you tell whose it is?” 

Laura and Hayden both took a deep breath. Hayden wasn’t as good yet at singling out a scent but she was still going to try. 

“I think it’s mainly Jordan’s. I still smell Lydia but not as strong. It’s hard, this is their house so their scents are kind of everywhere. If you’re here, who is watching the girls?” 

“Funny enough, it’s your sister, Hayden. I dropped them off at the station. Figured they’d be plenty safe there.” Hayden’s older sister, Valerie, was also a deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department. Unlike Stilinski, though, she was completely unaware of the supernatural side of Beacon Hills. Well, maybe not completely unaware, but anything she might have been suspicious of she hid well. It was easy to trick your mind into thinking anything weird was just nerves, panic, adrenaline, any of the excuses that came from working a high-stress job. 

“I need to call Scott.” Laura stepped out of the room, leaving Hayden and the Sheriff alone to discuss what they think happened to Lydia and Jordan. Neither of them could come up with a scenario where both of them were completely safe. 

“No one else has heard from Lydia or Jordan. Scott has calmed down Stiles and is leaving him with Allison. He said he’s leaving his house now.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, why would Scott need to calm down Stiles? What happened?” 

Laura and Hayden locked eyes; Laura had been hoping the younger girl would explain the situation to the Sheriff while she was gone but Hayden had been too caught up in thinking about the Parrish family. 

“Sheriff, we have a lot to catch you up on, but, long story short: Derek’s back.” 

The Sheriff’s eyes went wide and he sat himself onto the couch. He looked up at Laura and sighed, motioning for the two of them to join him in sitting. 

“You have until Scott gets here to catch me up. Get started.” 

Laura launched into the story, not skipping a single detail about the Alpha vampire, his quest for the treasures of Beacon Hills, and the return of her brother. The Sheriff brought his hand to his face, his brows furrowed together as he listened to Laura talk. For the past three years he had watched his son slowly deteriorate after the loss of Derek. It was hard to believe that he was back, even harder to believe that he wasn’t the same person that he used to be. The three of them sat in silence after Laura finished, the two girls giving the Sheriff time to process everything, formulate any questions had may have had. Instead, the Sheriff silently stood up, making his way towards the door. 

“I have to get to my kid. You two wait here for Scott. Call me immediately if you find out anything about Parrish and Lydia.” 

He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Laura and Hayden in kind of a stunned silence. They were expecting more of a reaction from the Sheriff, but both knew that he cared about his son and his wellbeing more deeply than anything else in the world. Hayden watched Laura as the girl fiddled with her hands, which were still slightly shaking. She reached over and took them in her own, surprised at how cold they were. 

“We’re going to find them, Laura. Lydia and Parrish are going to be fine. More importantly, we’re going to figure out how to help your brother, ok?” 

Still silent, Laura nodded, shifting her hand to intertwine her fingers in Hayden’s. Hayden smiled gently, feeling her heart thud heavily in her chest. She knew it was because Laura was never soft like this, never vulnerable. The fact that she was choosing to open up a bit to Hayden made her feel like maybe she was doing something right, maybe she actually did belong to this pack. After breaking up with Liam and then losing Mason, she always felt like her and Corey were the outcasts of the pack. Cagney, R.J., Ian and Sienna joining the group helped immensely, but Hayden could still feel a rift between the younger and older wolves. She used her free hand to gently pat on their clasped hands, the two sitting in silence as they waited for Scott to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale is **back** , baby!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although real locations are mentioned in this chapter, this is a work of fiction and I have no affiliation to either the University of Michigan or the Ohio State University. Enjoy!

The Michigan/Ohio State game was always the biggest one of the year; the fact that they had two chances this season to play their rival was a rarity only granted once every few decades. This first game didn’t really count, it was a scrimmage, but both schools knew they would be playing for blood. Liam had barely been able to sit through his classes. In fact, he had skipped econ to stay home with Theo for another hour of sleep. Well, mostly sleep. Theo had been oddly affectionate, more so than usual, these past few days and Liam still hadn’t figured out why. Theo had forced him to go to his Accounting and Finance lecture, but Liam knew he wasted that hour staring at the wall, thinking about the game that night. They had lost to OSU the year before and the whole team was anxious for a little payback, even if it was only a scrimmage. 

Four o’clock finally rolled around and Liam practically sprinted down to the field. The energy in the locker-room was palpable, a storming sea of blue and gold electricity ready to attack. Coach gave a rousing speech, just as anxious to get onto the field as the players. Liam couldn’t help but think of Coach Finstock back in Beacon Hills, preparing to give his start of the season ‘Independence Day’ speech. As stupid as the tradition was, he missed it. The team stormed the field to a spattering of cheers; it was February in Michigan, not too many people were willing to sit outside to watch lacrosse. Liam caught the smell of a werewolf; he looked towards the stands and saw Theo sitting, a bundle of layers as he piled on every winter clothing item he had. He gave him a quick wave, focusing again on his teammates and the game ahead. The wind nipped at his nose and he caught the werewolf scent again. It was off, somehow, not like how Theo normally smelled. Liam shook it from his mind. His brain was fried from nerves, it was probably mixing all kinds of smells together. He took his place on the field, his eyes drifting to the player directly across from him. The team knew OSU had picked up a transfer from North Carolina and that he was a monster; this had to have been the kid. He was about 6’3” and 225 lbs., huge for a lacrosse player. Liam shook his head back and forth, working out the kinks in his neck, as he jumped from one foot to the other. The referee blew his whistle and the game took off, Michigan winning the tip. Liam darting forward, running full speed towards the other end of the field. The monster from OSU moved in front of him, blocking his way. Liam started to spin around him when he stopped suddenly, the werewolf scent he caught earlier now overpowering. His eyes darted up to the kid’s face; he smirked and took off in the other direction, heading towards the Michigan player who had possession of the ball. 

“DUNBAR! MOVE!” 

Coach’s words brought Liam back as he sprinted after the kid, moving to position to have the ball passed to him. The ball zoomed in his direction, Liam catching it with ease and taking off towards the net. He only had another twenty feet to go when a dump truck came out of nowhere and hit him full force. At least, that’s what it felt like when the monster from OSU slammed into Liam from the side, knocking them both to the ground, ending the play with a whistle from the ref. The kid was still hovering over him, a grin on his face. 

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass.” 

Liam’s eyes flashed gold before he could stop himself. He usually had control of his shift but something about this kid forced that little bit of werewolf out of him. The kid’s head jerked back a little before leaning in closer to Liam, his eyes shifting gold, too. 

“Better be careful who you do that to, kid.” 

Werewolf. The first one Liam had met outside of Beacon Hills. By this time both teams and the ref had made their way over, OSU pulling the kid off of Liam as his own teammates pulled him up. 

“You good, kid?” the ref asked, holding out a palm towards Liam. Liam nodded and the ref blew his whistle, indicating the game would continue with Liam starting with the ball offsides where he was hit and that the monster from OSU was to be benched for three minutes. Liam grabbed the ball and walked to the sidelines, looking towards Coach to see what play was going to happen next. He gave a quick nod and the ref blew his whistle again. Liam passed to Dom Gonzalez, taking off after him once he started running. He couldn’t get the other werewolf out of his head, though. After one too many stupid plays, Coach pulled him, berating him for a solid thirty seconds. Apparently, even though it was only a scrimmage, he still couldn’t play with his head in his ass. Liam sat onto the bench with a thud, ripping his helmet off and tossing it onto the ground. He turned slightly so he could catch Theo in his peripherals, pointing gently to his ear a few times. He focused his hearing, drowning out everything else happening in the stadium and on the field. 

“What’s up?” Theo whispered, only audible to Liam who was listening specifically for the sound of his voice. 

“Werewolf,” he whispered back, keeping an eye on his teammate next to him. The kid didn’t even flinch; he was so intently focused on what was happening on the field Liam was pretty sure he could have shouted to Theo and he wouldn’t have noticed. “#18, the big fucker.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Liam only nodded to answer. He turned to look at Theo, whose eyes were wide, eyebrows arched. OSU having a werewolf on the team could have been purely coincidence. The two of them knew better, though, having been from Beacon Hills. ‘Coincidence’ wasn’t a word in their vocabulary. 

“Find a way to talk to him after the game. I’ll meet you where I always do.” 

Liam nodded again. Theo was always waiting for him outside of the locker room doors after every game. He had almost told him to stop because his teammates gave him shit about it the first year, but he realized the feeling he got seeing Theo standing there was worth more than the opinions of his teammates. He told them so and they shut it down quick. He turned his attention back to the game, his eyes focused on #18 the entire time. 

OSU won 9-2, leaving the entire Michigan locker room in a sour mood. Liam quickly changed, grabbing his stuff and practically sprinting out. His heart beat a little extra hard when he opened the door and saw Theo standing there, his body shaking as he tried to keep warm. 

“Ok, so here’s what I learned from OSU’s website. Our guy’s name is Robbie Davenport. He’s a junior and he’s from Asheville, North Carolina. Says he has two sisters named Eliza and Charlotte and is majoring in animal sciences, which is hilarious.” 

“Maybe he wants to be a vet, like Scott.” 

“Shut up, Dunbar, let me have this.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, taking a step closer and letting Theo wrap his arms around him, opening his jacket to let the little wolf inside. He leaned his head back to look Theo in the eye. 

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah, uh, the lacrosse page also said he was a werewolf and to watch out during games held during the full moon.” 

Liam punched into Theo’s stomach, his fist not landing with much force at such close range. 

“What did you expect me to say? It’s not like the team profile has a full biography on each player. Although, it’s funny, your page on Michigan’s website says you’re a junior from Beacon Hills, California, and that you have the sexiest boyfriend on all of campus. Just a real 10/10 with great hair and a dump tru--...” 

Liam punched him again before he could finish his sentence, the two quickly laughing as Theo pulled Liam closer. His eyes lowered, landing on Liam’s lips and he moved his face down. With just a few centimeters to go before their lips touched, the locker room door slammed open, a half dozen Michigan players storming out, still pissed off about the outcome of the game. Theo pulled his head back but still kept his arms tightly wrapped around Liam as they watched the group move by. 

“We should probably move if we want to catch the OSU players before they get on the bus.” 

Theo nodded and let go, the two of them moving towards the other side of the field where the visitor’s locker room was. The bus seemingly looked empty and Liam breathed out a sigh of relief. He was worried Davenport may have gotten onto the bus before they had a chance to pull him aside. 

“I figured I’d find you here, kid. Wasn’t expectin’ another one, though.” 

Robbie Davenport’s voice was deep, matching with the rest of his burly frame. He had a strong southern accent, each word rolling off of his tongue with ease, coated in a thick layer of North Carolina twang. He seemed even taller off the field, towering over both Liam and Theo. He pulled at the strap on his gym bag, hiking it up onto his shoulder. He nodded over towards the locker room, the three of them hiding behind the wall where no one would see them as they went from the locker room to the bus. 

“I had a feelin’ you might be one, too. I saw on the roster you were from Beacon Hills. Hate to say it, but everyone’s heard of Beacon Hills.” 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised by that at all.” 

“You a Hale wolf? Shame what happened to them. I always liked that Derek Hale.” 

“Uh, no, not really. Our Alpha is Scott McCall.” 

“The True Alpha?” Robbie let out a whistle. “You know how rare that shit is? Kai always said his family had never seen one and they’ve been wolves since the 1600s.” 

“Sorry, but who’s Kai? And how do you know Derek Hale?” 

“That’s real impolite of me, I apologize. I’m Robbie Davenport,” he held out his hand and Liam reached out to shake it. His own hand looked like a child’s in comparison to Robbie’s, quickly being engulfed in his much larger one, which was covered in dark brown hair. He was the hairiest person he’d ever seen and he laughed to himself; of course, he was a werewolf, how could anyone deny that? 

“Liam Dunbar. This is... uh... my friend, Theo Raeken, also of Beacon Hills.” Theo also reached his hand out, getting a tough squeeze from Robbie as he threw a sideways glance at Liam. He knew he was going to be in trouble once they finally got back to their apartment. 

“So, back to what I was sayin’, Kai Hirano is my Alpha. He comes from a family of wolves, used to live on the big island in Hawaii before they were driven out. Worked their way across the country before landin’ in North Carolina about a hundred years ago. After his mom died and he became Alpha, Laura Hale visited to give him some pointers, help him adjust. He was only 16. Sure, he’d be training his whole life to one day become the Alpha but no one expects to do that when they’re still in high school.” 

Theo snorted out a laugh. Laura had only been 18 when she became Alpha after the death of Talia; Scott was only 17 when was made into an Alpha. Clearly the Hirano pack hadn’t spent much time in Beacon Hills where teenage werewolves ran rampant. 

“And what about you? Were you a born wolf?” 

“Nah, I was bitten. Another wolf I think you know all about: Deucalion.” 

Liam and Theo both nodded. Yeah, they knew plenty about the werewolf who called himself Deucalion. 

“He was recruitin’ new wolves along the east coast. I had been out huntin’ one mornin’ with a few of my friends. Got separated when goin’ after a buck; before I knew it, I was on the ground, a bite taken out of my side.”  
He lifted his shirt, his fingers grazing where the scar should have been but, of course, wasn’t due to his supernatural healing abilities. 

“I was only 15. Apparently, I looked older than that because Deucalion lost interest in me pretty quickly when he realized how young I was. Kai had been the Alpha for a few years by then and he took me in right quick. He could tell I needed help. Laura had already died when I joined the pack so I never got to meet her, but her brother stopped by every summer to make sure Kai was doing ok. He was a good guy. Real shame.” 

“So, you... you didn’t know there were going to be other werewolves here tonight?” 

“Nah. I thought maybe once I saw a kid from Beacon Hills on the roster but I couldn’t be sure. Like I said earlier, I definitely didn’t know there’d be two of you. By the way, not meanin’ to sound rude or nothin’, but you,” he pointed at Theo, “there’s something off about you. Are you sure you ain’t mixed with something else?” 

Theo’s eyebrows raised and Liam had to bite his lips to keep from laughing out loud. He put a hand in front of his face to try to conceal his smile but was still given a death glare from Theo. Robbie shook his head as he ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. 

“Sorry, I know that’s mighty rude. Kai’s sister, Leilani, is part Japanese spider spirit, I can’t remember the name of it for the life of me. Anyway, she smells different, too. You ain’t a spider, are you?” 

“Coyote,” Theo said through gritted teeth. 

“A coyote?” Robbie pronounced the word ‘ky-oat,’ and it all slurred together under his drawl. “How does one get mixed with a coyote and a wolf like that?” 

“You know, that is a story for another time,” Liam started, his hand floating down to find Theo’s. “It’s freezing out here and I think most of your team is onto the bus by now. It was really great to meet you, Robbie. It was nice seeing another werewolf in Michigan for the first time since we’ve moved here.” 

“It was nice to meet you, too, Liam Dunbar. And you, Theo Raeken. Here,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Liam, “Put your number in there and I’ll let you know if I ever make it out west to Beacon Hills.” 

Liam quickly typed in his number, his hands starting to shake from the cold. Robbie took his phone back and waved a good-bye, jogging slightly as he headed towards the OSU bus, the last one to get on board before the bus took off to head back towards Columbus. 

“Nice to meet you, Liam Dunbar,” Theo mocked, his imitation southern accent somehow not as strong as Robbie’s real one. 

“Come on, Theo, he was nice.” 

“Oh, yeah. I could tell you thought he was really nice,” he made a gesture with his hands, one that would make Liam’s mom blush if she had been around. Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Since when has a guy like that ever been my type? I don’t normally go for the tall, dark, handsome one...” Before he could finish his sentence, Theo swung at Liam, who ducked before his fist landed squarely in his face. He laughed, gripping Theo’s fist with both of his hands, pulling himself close to Theo’s face. He pecked a kiss onto his lips and pulled on his arm. “C’mon, it’s freezing tits out here, let’s go home.” 

The two made it back to their apartment, heating up leftovers for dinner and watching a bad 80s movie before going to sleep. Neither of them mentioned Robbie Davenport the rest of the night. The clock had just struck midnight when Liam was awakened by the undeniable sound of a banshee scream. He sat up in bed violently, his hands forcibly pressed against his ears as he tried to drown out the sound. 

“Liam? Liam, what’s wrong?!” Theo had sat up in bed next to him, clearly unable to hear the scream. 

“You don’t hear that?!” 

“Hear what?!” 

“Banshee!” 

Theo’s head whipped back and forth, looking for something, anything that would explain what Liam was hearing. The screaming stopped and Liam slowly moved his hands away from his ears. Blood was trickling down his earlobe, the banshee screams loud enough to cause some kind of damage in his head. 

“Liam.” 

The noise was only a whisper but it undeniably said his name. He jumped out of bed, his eyes scanning the room. He walked over to the door, throwing it open to only find the empty, dark expanse of hallway. He walked over to the window; only the quiet, frozen landscape stood below him, no sign of life. He turned back towards the bed, his eyes pleading with Theo. 

“Please tell me you heard that.” 

“Babe, you know I didn’t. Tell me what you hear.” 

His face was covered in panic as he muttered out the next phrase. 

“Lydia. It was Lydia and she said my name.” 

Theo jumped out of bed this time, fumbling around to turn on the light. With the light on, the strawberry blonde hair of Lydia Martin was now visible to Liam. He jumped, practically out of his skin, his eyes wide with fear. Her eyes were empty, no emotion was behind them at all, almost like she was in a trance. 

“You have to find her.” 

“What? Find who?” 

“Find her and protect her.” 

Theo had made his way across the room, his hand gently placed on Liam’s arm. The room was empty to him but he knew that Liam could sometimes see what he couldn’t. Liam’s aunt, Rebecca Dunbar, had been a powerful medium, a trait that had been passed along to Liam, although he didn’t realize it until one day the ghost of Allison Argent showed up in his house. 

“What’s she saying?” he whispered, not wanting to disrupt or break Liam’s concentration. 

“She wants me to find someone. ‘Find her and protect her’ were the exact words.” 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know. Lydia? Who do you need me to find? I need more information.” 

She turned her head so she was looking directly at Liam, her green eyes dead but still finding his. 

“Aria.” 

She opened her mouth again to scream, this time the banshee wail driving Liam to his knees. After a few seconds, she was gone, leaving behind an eerie silence. Theo had dropped to the floor next to Liam, his face white as he waited to see what other information Liam may have gotten from Lydia. 

“Aria. She wants us to find Aria.” 

“Liam, is Lydia dead?” The words were barely a whisper but the expression across Liam’s face didn’t help to calm any of the panic in either of the boys. 

“I don’t know.” 

At that exact second, the shrill ringing of Liam’s phone started, making both of them jump nearly out of their skins. Theo was up first, moving to the bed quickly as he reached for the phone. SCOTT MCCALL was written across the screen in bold letters. He hit the ‘accept’ button and immediately turned on the speaker so both of them could be in on the conversation. 

“Scott? It’s Theo, you’re on speaker.” 

“Guys? We need you back in Beacon. Something’s happened.” 

“Is Lydia ok?” 

Only silence came from the other line, the static almost deafening in the quiet room. 

“We don’t know. Her and Parrish are gone. They dropped the girls off with Stilinski and no one has heard from them since.” 

Liam breathed a sigh of relief but his body immediately tensed back up. While he was relieved to hear the little ones were safe, it still didn’t explain how Lydia showed up to him in the middle of the night. 

“So, Allie and Aria? They’re safe?” 

“The girls are fine. Sleeping at the sheriff’s station. There’s... there’s something else.” 

Liam and Theo were both holding their breath, waiting to hear what else Scott had to say. They could tell it wasn’t good news. 

“Derek’s back but he’s... he’s different. He doesn’t recognize any of us. Argent thinks he’s been turned.” 

“Turned? Turned into what?” 

“A vampire.” 

If the situation wasn’t so dire, Theo would have laughed. In the world they lived in, anything was possible, but the idea of their werewolf friend returning to them after being dead for three years as a vampire was almost too much for him to handle. 

“The point is, we need you here. Now. Find the next flight to California.” 

Scott hung up the phone before saying anything else, leaving Theo and Liam to sit in a daze on their bedroom floor. Theo was the first to move, rubbing his thumb gently under Liam’s ear, attempting to wipe up as much blood as he could. 

“You want to pack or do you want to book?” 

Liam sighed, “Neither.” 

“Yeah, I know, me either. But that’s not an option, so make your choice before I make it for you.” 

Liam leaned forward, burying his face into Theo’s chest as he grumbled loudly. “I’ll pack.” 

Theo nodded, wrapping his arms around Liam. He planted a kiss onto the top of his hand before putting his hands on his shoulders, pulling Liam’s face out of his chest. 

“You can’t pack from the floor.” 

“Fuck you, Raeken.” 

“Is that a threat or a request?” He kissed Liam and stood up, moving towards the other side of the bed to find his own phone. Liam sighed and laid down onto the floor, staring at the ceiling for several seconds before finding the will to move. By the time the sun had come up, the two were well on their way to Detroit to catch the next flight to California, on their way to Beacon Hills for the second time in just a few months, not knowing at all what to expect when they landed.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam and Theo arrived in Beacon Hills a little after 7 in the morning and were immediately sent on a mission to head to Beacon Hills Memorial. Derek had burned through most of Sienna’s stash of blood bags and they were going to need more. 

“I think the Alpha was starving him to keep him compliant,” Argent murmured, a hand resting on the side of his face as he closed his eyes. He’d been awake since the morning before; none of them had been able to sleep a wink since the Alpha had shown up in Beacon Hills. Laura and Stiles refused to leave the McCall house, not wanting to miss any updates on Derek. Allison, Hayden, Scott and Cagney had taken off, searching the town to try and find Lydia and Parrish. Once their search of Beacon was over, they would come back, hoping to draw up another plan of action on where to look for the two of them. Liam hadn’t told them yet about his vision, about Lydia showing up to his apartment. Valerie, Hayden’s sister, had brought the Parrish girls over to the McCall house; the two of them were now sitting on the couch, happily munching on cereal as Ian tried to find something on the TV they could watch. 

“You know I could just go to the hospital, there’s no need to send Liam and Theo,” Melissa desperately wanted to help, feeling useless as she sat around her house, not able to do much of anything. 

“Melissa, I already said no. You have claw marks on your neck. It’s only going to raise concern and have people asking questions. Liam can just ask his dad. It’s no big deal, right Liam?” Argent looked desperately at Liam, hoping to calm his wife into staying at home and far away from the hospital. 

Liam shook his head. David Geyer was well in the know about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills and would only be too happy to help. Liam knew his dad felt a lot like Melissa: unable to do much because he was human. Liam knew better, though. Even if Melissa and his dad were only human, they were some of the strongest members they had in their pack. Theo and Liam got into Theo’s truck, which they had stopped to get once R.J. had brought them back to Beacon from LAX, driving in silence towards Beacon Memorial. Every time Theo stepped into his truck, he felt a tug at the base of his diaphragm. This truck had been his home when he hadn’t had one, before Liam and his family took him in. Memories of nights huddled in there with Liam flooded into his brain: sneaking kisses while Jenna and David weren’t looking, the windows slowly fogging as breaths passed between them. Desperate for just a few moments alone before heading into the house, hoping the Geyers never decided to take a look outside of their front windows to see what was taking the two of them so long after they pulled into the driveway. He would never get rid of this truck. The happy memories of the past slowly swirled out of his head as the ever-pressing situation with Laura Hale surged to the front of his mind. He still hadn’t said anything to Liam; it never seemed like the right time. But he also knew that waiting would only land him in more trouble; waiting would make the whole thing feel like a lie. 

“Liam? I... I need to tell you something.” 

Liam lifted his head off of the window, opening his eyes. He had just been resting for a second, trying to take advantage of any quiet moment, but Theo’s words jerked him awake. There was something in his tone of voice, something in the slight lilt of his words that caused Liam’s heart to jump into his throat. He took a glance over at Theo, who was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He reached a hand over and pried his right hand off the wheel, squeezing tightly with his own. His thumb grazed the inside of Theo’s palm, running back and forth across the smooth skin. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Theo’s voice jumped an octave, the ‘g’ in ‘wrong’ catching in his throat. 

“Well, the way you just asked that, for starters. I’m also surprised you haven’t broken the steering wheel in half with the way you’re gripping it. Just tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Theo licked his lips, his head bobbing slightly as he took a deep breath in. 

“Laura’s pregnant.” 

There was silence in the truck as Theo turned his eyes away from the road for a split second to look at Liam, who was sitting slack-jawed in the passenger seat. His eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“No shit, who’s the father?” 

Theo sat in stunned silence. 

“God, it’s a good thing you’re cute. Us. One of us. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the night of the party already.” 

Liam’s fingers slipped away from Theo’s hand, silently landing back into his own lap. Theo could hear his heartbeat racing, could practically feel the blood pumping through Liam’s veins as it raced towards the surface of his skin. 

“What are you talking about? That’s not... not possible.” 

Theo whipped his head over to look at the passenger seat, his eyebrows practically meeting his hairline. 

“Possible might not be the word you want, little wolf. You passed biology, if I remember correctly. The things you need to do to make a baby? Yeah, we both did that. The possibility was there.” Liam still sat in silence. Theo wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting, but complete silence wasn’t one that he knew how to deal with. “Li, talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“What is she... what is she going to do about it?” 

Theo’s brows furrowed. He opened his mouth once to speak but the words escaped him. He could feel his palms growing sweaty, the steering wheel sliding underneath his one-handed grip. He brought his right hand back to the wheel, drumming his fingers over the soft leather. 

“She hasn’t decided yet. She wanted me to talk to you.” 

“Me? Why should I have any say in the matter? It’s her choice, let her do what she wants.” 

“Because, Liam, there’s a 50/50 chance it’s your kid. You should have a say in the matter, too. And, I was hoping that maybe you’d consider us taking it. Taking the baby and starting the family we wanted. Laura already offered.” 

Theo noticed Liam’s hands gripping tightly onto the open seat next to him. His fingers were still in their human shape but he could smell the werewolf venom flowing through Liam’s body. 

“You’re mad,” he said softly, his eyes staring blankly ahead at the road. They were only a few blocks from Beacon Memorial. He turned onto Mitchell and could see the soft red glow of the emergency room lights just ahead. 

“How long have you known?” 

“What?” 

“How long have you known about Laura? When did she tell you?” 

Theo’s words were quiet, almost a whisper. “Three weeks ago.” 

“THREE. WEEKS.” 

Liam’s shout filled the cabin of the truck, a thick cloud hovering in the air like smoke from a fire. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, but lacrosse had started and you were always busy. It just never seemed like the right time.” 

He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, slowly easing his truck into a spot not far from the ER entrance. He turned the engine off, turning to face his body towards Liam for the first time since the conversation started. Liam had shifted himself in his seat, his body leaning against the passenger door, almost like he couldn’t put enough distance between himself and Theo. His fingers had transformed into claws sometime in the past few minutes, digging into the upholstery. His eyes were still their everyday blue but Theo knew it wouldn’t take much for them to shift to werewolf gold. He had learned over the years how to best deal with Liam’s anger issues but, sometimes, even he was at a loss on how to help him. 

“Liam, I’m sorry I waited, that was a mistake. I should have told you as soon as I found out. Tell me that’s the reason you’re mad. Tell me it’s not because of the baby.” 

“Of course, it’s about the baby, Theo!” Liam’s voice grew deep and his eyes flashed gold for a split second before he turned his head towards the window, his right hand shaking as he pressed a fist against his teeth. When he met Theo’s eyes again, they were back to blue, but carrying a hint of sadness. “I told you I wanted to wait. I told you we would talk about this after I graduated.” 

“I know that, Liam, but it’s not like we meant for this to happen. Would it have been better if it happened a year or two from now? Yeah. Fuck yeah, it would have. But it didn’t; it happened now. I’m just trying to make the best out of a bad situation.” 

“Are you? Because, if I remember correctly, that whole situation at the party was your idea in the first place.” 

The words stung like a slap to the face and Theo felt himself reel back like he actually had been hit. 

“Are you fucking serious?! You really think I planned this? What the fuck is wrong with you, Liam?!” 

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Theo. I never would have thought you would have kept something so serious a secret from me, but here we are.” 

Liam opened the passenger door, sliding out of his seat and closing it behind him with a slam. Theo screamed once, a shout muffled by the thick glass of the windshield, quickly following him, grabbing the keys out of the ignition before chasing after Liam, who was already halfway towards the hospital doors. 

“Liam! Come back here! We aren’t finished talking!” Liam stopped suddenly, turning his body around so fast that Theo got whiplash just looking at him. Liam closed his eyes, letting a breath run through his body. His jaw clenched as he opened them again, staring at Theo with an anger he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Go back to Scott’s. I’ll find my dad, get what we need and get back on my own.” 

“But Liam, please...” 

“Theo. Just go.” 

He turned around again, walking silently into the emergency room, the rush of air from the automatic doors making his hair fly around his head. Theo stood in place, his mouth agape and his heart stopped in his chest as he watched Liam’s figure move down the hallway until it was out of sight. He had known that Liam wouldn’t be happy but he never would have imagined him reacting the way he did. He took one step towards the hospital, one step towards following Liam, then thought better of it. He turned around, walking quickly to his truck. His hands were shaking as he reached up for the handle, the keys jingling out of his grasp and falling to the ground. 

“FUCK!” He shouted, punching into the blue metal of his truck, creating a fist-shaped dent in the driver’s door that sunk in several inches. With a little more force, he would have punched a hole straight through. He got into the driver’s seat, his hands still shaking as he put the keys in the ignition and started the truck. Half of his brain was screaming at him to turn it off and go back inside. Find Liam and finish the conversation they had started. The other half of him was yelling into his brain that if Liam wanted to react like that, then fuck him. Let him find his own way home from the hospital. He sat for a few seconds, letting the two sides of his mind battle it out. The latter won. He put the truck into reverse and pulled away, taking one last look at Beacon Memorial through his rearview before heading back to Scott’s. 

Inside, Liam was stomping through the corridors, fuming with each step. How dare Theo keep such an important secret from him. How dare Theo even consider keeping Laura’s baby without talking to him. How dare the two of them be stupid enough to have unprotected sex in the first place. The anger in Liam started to die down as he realized his rage wasn’t just directed at Theo, but at himself, too. They should have known better. It didn’t change anything Theo had done, or hadn’t done, in the past three weeks; Liam was still furious at him for that, but he was partially to blame for everything that was happening, he shouldn’t have been so hard on Theo. He made it to the third floor by muscle memory only, not looking at all where he was going. He walked down the silent hallway until he got to his father’s office. David Geyer was sitting at his desk, head bent over a medical file that was at least an inch thick, waiting patiently on Liam and Theo to show up. His brows were pinched as his fingers slid over the page, trying to put the pieces of an unsolved puzzle together. Liam knocked quietly at the door and David’s eyes shot up, his long frame jumping in surprise. 

“Liam! You scared me. Where’s Theo?” 

Liam shook his head. David looked at him in confusion, but didn’t ask any more questions as he silently got up from his desk and motioned for Liam to follow him down the hallway. The only sounds on the third floor were the steady rhythm of heart monitors beeping and the quiet steps of David and Liam as they walked down the hallway towards the blood bank. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really, Dad, no.” 

“Ok. Just know that the option is always there.” 

A single med tech sat at the counter in the blood bank, her head buried in a book. It was early enough in the morning that the hospital was calm: no emergencies downstairs required blood bags, no surgeons needed backups before heading to the OR. 

“Hey there, Heather, you have what I asked for?” 

The tech threw a smile at David, her grin taking up most of her face. She had short, red hair and thick-rimmed glasses that had slid down her nose as her face had been bent over the book she was reading. She used a finger to push her glasses up onto her face and turned towards the fridge to her left, pulling out a stack of blood bags that had been marked off with David’s name. 

“You got it, Dr. G. Three bags of O neg and three bags of A pos. Was there a typo on this last bit though? Or did you really want a bag from the morgue?” Her nose wrinkled as she said the last part. Clearly Heather was made for healthcare, not deathcare. 

“No typo at all. Working on a research project and needed it. Thanks for your help!” 

“No problem, Dr. G.” 

David grabbed the blood bags, the liquid inside cool against his hands. 

“I hope you know I don’t do this lightly, Liam. Someone, a living someone, could need this blood to survive. I’m counting on you that this is important enough to risk the life of that potential someone.” 

Liam nodded, taking the blood bags from his father’s hands. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that Melissa was bringing home two or three a week so that Sienna had a steady supply of food. He may have been able to tell his dad everything, but that wasn’t one of them. 

“Can I ask one more favor, Dad?” 

David nodded silently as he packed up the things on his desk, glancing at his watch several times. He had surgery in an hour and needed to get downstairs to make sure the patient and the OR were both ready. 

“Can I have your keys? I don’t have a way back to Scott’s.” 

David’s eyebrows raised but he opened a desk drawer, pulling the keys out and placing them in Liam’s outstretched hand. He held tightly to them as Liam’s fingers wrapped around them. 

“You’re going to tell me later why Theo isn’t here to take you home, right?” 

Liam sucked in a breath but nodded, David letting go of his grip on his keys with Liam’s answer. 

“Alright. Be careful, kid. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad.” 

Liam scrambled out of the room, the blood bags now safely placed in a reusable grocery bag that Jenna Geyer had sent with David in case of emergencies such as this one. The elevator ride down to the first floor was slow, stopping whenever it could to let on more people. Liam felt his pace quicken when he finally reached ground level, hurrying quickly out of the hospital and over to the doctors’ parking lot. He pressed the button on the key ring to unlock his dad’s car, storing the blood bags in the trunk. If he were to get pulled over, better to have them hidden than just sitting nonchalantly on his passenger seat. His mind couldn’t help but wander to Theo as he drove home in silence, muting the radio after he realized his dad had been listening to audiobook. The logical side of his brain kept telling him that he had no reason to be mad; Theo wasn’t any more to blame for the situation than the rest of them were. But the emotional side of his brain, the side that had the tendency to over power, couldn't’ get over the fact that Theo had kept a secret like that for three weeks; had actually considered taking Laura Hale’s baby without even mentioning it to him first. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, mumbling to himself to try and calm down the quells of anger that were surging through him. 

“The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.” 

He turned left, only a few blocks away from the McCall house, when he skidded the car to a halt, his foot slamming on the brakes. He felt like only a few more inches and he would have sent the whole brake pedal through the front of the car. His heart felt it was close to beating out of his chest and he felt a rasp of a breath escape his mouth. He put the car in park, quickly jumping out. He had come across a lot of strange things before, but this one was almost too much to handle. Sitting in the middle of the street, her hair falling around her like a cascade of fire, was Lydia Martin.


	14. Chapter 14

Theo walked into the McCall house and shut the door behind him with a resounding slam. Fucking Liam. How the fuck did he even possibly think that Theo had planned to get Laura Hale pregnant the whole time? It was insane, asinine... something that the old Theo definitely could, and would, have done. That was the part that hurt the most. He had spent a year after returning from Hell trying to convince the McCall pack that he had changed, that he was a better person. Liam was one of the last to fully trust him; Theo hadn’t realized it at the time but Liam had already fallen in love with him and was terrified of giving his heart out to someone who had taken so much from him, his friends and the town of Beacon Hills. Theo had been able to convince him, though, and they had been together for four years now. Four years of a relationship filled only with love and trust, and Liam was willing to throw that all away because of one mistake. Theo closed his eyes and rested his head against the front door, trying, in vain, to slow down his heart rate before one of the other wolves in the house could hear. Now that he was thinking about it, though, the house was eerily silent. 

He walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Laura, Stiles and Melissa, sitting there in complete silence. He knew Laura and Stiles weren’t going to leave Derek, but they had been so silent he thought the house had been empty. 

“Where is everyone?” 

Melissa barely looked up from her coffee. 

“Chris, Celestine and Isaac are downstairs with Derek. Hayden, Cagney, Allison and Scott are still out looking for Lydia and Jordan. Ian, Sienna and R.J. took Aria and Allie back to the Parrish house for new clothes. Theo and Liam…" she looked up then, her eyes catching Theo’s. “Where’s Liam? Why are you alone?” Stiles and Laura managed to break from their trances, turning towards Theo, who was standing with his arms crossed, his eyes now wandering to the other side of the room. 

“He’s getting the blood from his dad. He’s fine. Laura, can I talk to you?” 

He pointed out of the kitchen door towards the living room. Laura slowly worked her way out of the kitchen chair, gently placing a hand on Stiles’s shoulder before leaving the room with Theo. He walked them to the other side of the living room; most of the people still in the house were human and weren’t going to hear the huddled whispers of Theo and Laura, but he still didn’t want to take the chance. 

“The baby. I want it. I want to raise it.” 

Laura’s eyes were surprised as she stared unwaveringly at Theo. 

“You talked with Liam? He’s on-board, too?” 

“It’s... it’s complicated with Liam. But it doesn’t matter. I know what I want and that isn’t going to change.” 

She nodded slowly. She didn’t know entirely what that meant, but she could hear the surety in Theo’s voice; Liam might not have been convinced but Theo wanted a family. He knew it was a risk: there was a chance he’d be doing it without Liam, but it was a risk he was willing to take. She smiled gently. 

“You’re going to like this, then. I figured it out just the other day. Put your ear near my stomach and listen, really listen.” 

Theo bent down, his head resting gently at Laura’s abdomen. He couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the sounds right next to him, blocking out everything else he could hear. Suddenly, it was there. The gentle whoosh. _Thub-dub. Thub-dub_. He quickly stood back up, his eyes round in surprise. 

“Is that...?” 

“The baby’s heartbeat? Yeah, it is. I could hear this... sound, this blood rush the other day and it took me forever to figure out what it was. I’ve learned to tune out my own heartbeat but he just really wanted me to hear him, I guess.” 

“He?!” 

“I mean, it's way too early to tell, but I just have this feeling, you know?” 

Theo let the room fall silent as he listened to the gentle swoosh of the baby’s heartbeat over and over. It was quiet, but strong. 

“I know I said I didn’t want anything to do with the kid, but I do have one favor to ask. If it is a boy, could you work the name Elliott into his name somewhere?” 

Theo stood back up, searching Laura’s eyes. She had seemed so sure that she didn’t want a kid, yet here she was, her eyes almost desperate as she threw out baby name suggestions. 

“I mean, yeah, but can I ask why?” 

“It’s... it was my dad’s last name. It would have been my last name too had my mom not been a Hale, but the name Hale means too much around here for us kids to have my dad’s name. You know he... his own kids never got to take his name, I thought it would be nice if his grandkid could.” 

Theo stood in silence still. He had never heard any of the Hale children talk about their father. 

“I’ve never heard anything about your dad.” 

“Yeah, we don’t talk about him much. His name was Steven Elliott and he was human. He died a little after Cora was born, brain aneurysm. I’ve seen a lot of people die in a lot of violent ways and still nothing compares to losing my dad. It was so sudden and so... human, you know? There was absolutely nothing we could have done to save him. I was fully prepared to lose the people I loved because of the werewolf side of my family that I never stopped to consider I could lose someone because of my human side.” 

Theo nodded and reached out to gently take Laura’s hand. 

“I think Elliott is a great name, and I’d love to name him that.” 

Laura smiled softly and placed a kiss onto Theo’s cheek just as the front door flew open with a bang. 

Liam walked in, practically dragging Lydia Martin along with him. Her eyes were open, but out of focus, and her head was rolling around onto her shoulders. 

“Where’s Scott?!” Liam shouted as Theo ran over to grab Lydia from his arms. The two of them made eye contact for a brief second before Liam let go of Lydia with a huff and ran into the other room, hoping, in vain, to find Scott. Laura helped get Lydia over to the couch, her body a dead weight as it landed with a dull thud. Theo twisted her face back towards him, desperately trying to get Lydia to make eye contact, to make any sort of sign that she knew where she was or what was going on. 

“Lydia? Are you ok? Talk to me.” 

There was a rustle of movement as everyone in the house started heading towards the living room. Stiles was the first to run in from the kitchen, his brain temporarily getting a reprieve from worrying about Derek as he hurried into the room towards Lydia. Melissa was quick to follow and Theo could hear footsteps quickly coming up the stairs; he knew before they even got to the top that it was Isaac and Celestine. 

“Call Scott, now,” Laura shouted at Isaac, who was already fumbling around in his pocket for his cell phone. Melissa, however, was already on the phone with Scott, blindly putting her hand out in front of Isaac to stop him from going any further, although his fingers were still having a hard time making the correct pattern for his lock screen. 

“Scott will be here in 10 minutes. Someone get ahold of Sienna or R.J. Do not let those girls come back to this house and see their mother like this.” 

Laura’s body stiffened as she turned towards the door. She heard the sounds of five heartbeats making their way up the steps. 

“It’s too late.” 

The door flew open again, this time followed by the giggles of the two Parrish girls. Laura attempted to turn them around and corral them back outside but Allie was too quick, spotting her mom on the couch and running towards her. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Guess what Sienna taught me? Look!” She stuck her tiny pink tongue out and curled it into a loop, giggling the entire time. “Mommy? You’re not looking.” 

Theo grabbed Allie off of the couch, practically throwing her into the arms of Melissa. Panicked, Allie started screaming, her high-pitched cries ringing in the ear drums of every supernatural in the house. Aria, who had successfully been taken back outside by Ian, started screaming, too, and it wasn’t long before the panicked screams of R.J. followed. 

“GUYS! YOU NEED TO COME OUT HERE! GUYS!” 

Laura threw open the door and immediately stepped back, her eyes wide. Tiny Aria Parrish, only a few weeks shy of her 2nd birthday, was sitting on the front step, completely engulfed in flames as she screamed. R.J., Ian and Sienna stood in a circle around her, all of their eyes wide. All of them had seen a Hellhound before, had seen Jordan Parrish in his full form, but none of them had expected to see the same fire and fury out of his daughter at her age. 

“WHAT DO WE DO?” Ian screamed. 

“THE FUCK IF I KNOW!” Laura yelled back. 

The four of them stood in a dumb silence for a few seconds before Celestine pushed Laura aside, wrapping the child in her arms. The skin on her arms was already starting to peel, the scalding hellfire of Aria singeing away the tender flesh of Cece’s human skin. She dropped her in the living room, within sight of Lydia, and the flames immediately died down as Aria began to calm at the sight of her mother. Her tiny hand reached forward, just being able to brush the skin on Lydia’s leg. The hellfire spread from Aria to her mother, slowly curling up Lydia’s body. It reached her head and moved through her hair, the strawberry blonde strands lifting in a fan around her face. Suddenly, she sat up fully, her eyes coming back into focus as she looked down at Aria. She reached for the child, who eagerly climbed into the arms of her mother, and pulled her into her lap. The two of them still alight, Lydia lifted her arms and Stiles immediately realized what was going to happen. 

“EVERYBODY DOWN!” 

Everyone hit the floor only a split second before Lydia screamed, the sound waves visible to even the humans in the room. When the dust settled, a hole had formed in the McCall’s living room wall, the kitchen now in full view. Liam’s head suddenly appeared in the empty hole, his eyes wide and his hair standing on end. 

“I’m good, I’m fine, thanks for asking. Was not in the line of fire of the banshee scream. Melissa, uh, there’s a slight problem in your kitchen now.” 

Melissa’s head peered around the corner from the hallway and she rolled her eyes, her head falling back onto the wall. Allie immediately started to squirm out of her arms, running towards Stiles. He gingerly stood up, his eyes wide as he stared at the damage caused from the banshee wail, his hand mindlessly running through Allie’s hair. He looked over to Lydia and Aria, who were no longer in flames, but instead sitting happily on the couch, in their own private world. 

“Lydia? Are you... are you ok?” 

Still smiling, Lydia looked away from her daughter, her eyes filling with fear and her smile fading as she realized what had happened. 

“Jordan,” she whispered, looking frantically between Stiles and Theo. “I lost Jordan.” 

“And by ‘lost’ you mean...” 

“We got separated. The Alpha vampire, he found us. I already knew he was coming for the girls; we had dropped them off with your dad only about twenty minutes before he showed up. They took him. They had Jordan and were leaving with him, but I saw him break free. I saw him get away, but I don’t know where he went.” Her voice was starting to break as she finished her story, tears welling into her eyes. “I don’t know why he didn’t come back for me.” 

The room stayed silent. No one knew what to say because no one knew what to expect next. There were faint cries coming from the basement as Isaac and Argent tried to help Celestine with the burns on her arms. Laura had taken Aria from the couch; Stiles already had picked up Allie and was rocking her back and forth, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“We need to get them out of here. Somewhere safe.” 

Laura nodded. Aria had already fallen asleep in her arms, spent from the hellfire she had produced. Her tiny face was covered in soot; it fell from her eyelashes and brushed across her lips. She looked so peaceful, considering she had just been on fire not five minutes before. The door burst open again, Scott running through with his eyes wide. 

“I heard the scream. Is everyone ok?” 

Everyone in the room nodded. In the short sense of the word, yes, they were all ok. Allison, Hayden and Cagney quickly followed him. Allison immediately ran over to Lydia; Cagney worked her way across the room to R.J. Hayden found herself looking towards Laura, smiling softly as she watched her cradle the sleeping Parrish girl. Scott’s eyes darted across the room as he made visual confirmation that everyone was safe. 

“Isaac? Cece? Argent?” 

“In the basement,” Laura whispered, “Cece was burned pretty bad.” 

“Burned? What even happened?” 

Laura calmly explained the situation with Lydia, Allie and Aria. The group had already known Aria was a Hellhound, they just hadn’t expected her powers to show themselves at such a young age. Scott listened intently through all of it. 

“I’m glad you and the girls are safe, Lydia. Don’t worry, we’re going to find Jordan.” 

He made eye contact with Allison and motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Everyone except for Laura and Stiles quickly followed; the two of them joined Lydia on the couch, both of them now holding sleeping Parrish children. Scott pointed gently to his ears as the group walked out of the room and Laura nodded in acknowledgment. They all filed into the dining room; normally the kitchen was their usual meeting spot, but, with a giant hole in the wall, it wasn’t exactly a private area anymore. 

“Cagney and I had caught Jordan’s scent before my mom called. We followed it almost all the way out of town before we lost it. I think he was taken again.” 

“Could it have just been from the first time? Lydia said she saw him taken but he got away.” 

Scott shook his head at Allison. 

“I don’t think so. I didn’t catch Lydia’s scent at all, only Jordan. I don’t know if they plan on using him as bait or a trap, but, no matter what, we need to keep Aria safe.” 

The group nodded, all of them thinking about the tiny Hellhound engulfed in her own hellfire. 

“I think the best way to do that is to get her out of Beacon Hills. I called Dean Winchester. They have a bunker in Kansas, one that’s protected against most supernatural creatures. Definitely against vampires. I think we need to send Lydia and the girls there.” 

“You know she’s not going to agree to that, not when Jordan is missing.” 

Scott sighed. “I know. She’s going to hate the idea of running, but I think it’s the best plan we have right now. An even worse part of my plan, I think Laura needs to go with her.” 

The group heard a rustle from the living room, followed quickly by footsteps as Laura Hale made her way into the dining room. She was fuming, her green eyes already shifted to the werewolf gold. 

“I am NOT running and hiding.” 

“That’s not what this is, Laura. It’s protecting you, protecting your baby.” 

“Are Theo and Liam coming? It’s their kid, too.” 

Everyone’s heads whipped around the room, searching for Theo and Liam, who were uncharacteristically standing on opposites side of the table from each other, their eyes refusing to meet. Melissa, who had gotten herself a bottle of water, started choking, Allison patting her on the back as water dribbled out of her mouth in a wave of coughs. Scott had had a feeling that the two of them had been involved, but it hadn’t been a sure-thing until right that second. 

“Uh, Liam has to go back to school...” 

“Oh, so he can just continue on with his normal life while I hide away, barefoot and pregnant in some fucking underground bunker? What do we do once this kid is born? Do we just live there forever?” 

Unfortunately for Scott, she had a point. 

“It isn’t going to be forever, Laura, just until we figure out what to do. Figure out how to convince the Alpha he doesn’t need new additions to his collection.” 

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. Hayden took a step forward so she was standing behind her, gently placing a hand onto Laura’s shoulder. Laura looked up, smiling softly as she reached her hand up to brush Hayden’s. Theo’s eyebrows raised and he tried to catch Liam’s eyes but the little wolf was refusing to look in his direction. 

“I do agree, though, that it shouldn’t just be you, Lydia and the girls going to Kansas. Anyone want to volunteer?” 

Theo bit his lip. He wanted to be there to protect Laura and the baby but he knew there was no way Liam could leave school and spend the rest of the semester hiding out in some underground bunker in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Kansas. He didn’t get a chance to make the decision for himself. 

“Theo will go,” Liam muttered, his voice low and monotone. Theo’s head turned quickly, his eyes floating up and down Liam, desperately trying to read him. 

“Are you... do you want to take a semester off? How would that work? We’re going to be there a while.” 

“I didn’t say I was going, Theo, I said you should.” 

Allison gasped and her face turned bright red as she turned to make eye contact with Laura, her eyes wide. Theo’s face had drained of color and he took a step towards Liam, reaching a hand out that the little wolf didn’t take. R.J. poked Cagney and pulled her out of the room, Ian and Sienna quickly following. Hayden tried to get Laura up from her chair but the older girl was steadfast; she wasn’t going to miss any of what was about to go down. Scott stood bewildered, his eyes going back and forth between Theo and Liam. 

“What are you talking about? What do you mean you wouldn’t go?” 

“I mean, I have a flight to catch back to Michigan in two days and I think I should be on it alone.” 

Theo could hear his blood rushing in his ears; the noise of the world started to die down as the only sound registering in his brain was the gentle whoosh of his own circulation. The room started to spin and he felt like his legs were about to give out from underneath him. He placed his palm flat against the table, steadying himself. 

“What are you trying to say, Dunbar? Don’t be afraid. Say it. Say it with your chest.” 

“Fine. We need some time apart. You made it clear that your relationship with this kid would be more important than your relationship with me, so... go do that. Go play house with Laura. I am going to go back to school and study my ass off and play some fucking lacrosse so I can keep my scholarship.” 

He walked out of the room, leaving Theo standing with his mouth agape, his face ashen. Allison reached a hand forward, gently placing it on top of Theo’s, who quickly brushed her away. 

“I don’t need your fucking pity right now, Allison.” 

“Hey!” Scott started, taking a step forward. “She’s only trying to help you.” 

“Maybe I don’t need any fucking help!” His voice caught in his throat and he focused his gaze onto the table, his eyes widening as they went out of focus. Scott could hear his heart racing inside of his chest and could almost feel the pull of air with each deep breath Theo sucked in. 

“I think it’s best if we just leave him alone,” Hayden murmured, her voice quiet. Scott caught her eyes and nodded, reaching to help pull Melissa out of her chair. The group slowly filed out of the room, leaving Theo alone, still standing in the same position he had been in since Liam had left. They were no closer to figuring out how to stop the Alpha vampire, and now Liam wanted to dump him. He made a fist and slammed it into the McCall’s dining room table, the wood splintering underneath with a sickening crack.


	15. Chapter 15

Argent held the syringe of blood in front of his face, staring at the dark liquid as it bubbled inside. He really didn’t want to have to use it on someone he considered a friend, but Derek wasn’t leaving them much of a choice. Anytime he, Celestine or Isaac took a step towards him he would lash out, his razor-sharp fangs biting at the air where they had just stood. Whatever the Alpha vampire had done to him in these three years had taken its toll, leaving Derek a shell of what he used to be. He turned, reaching a hand out to give the syringe to Celestine, hesitating as he looked at the bandages on her arms. Aria Parrish had burned Cece badly; he and Isaac had tried to convince her to go to the hospital but she refused. Instead, they coated her arms in the Nine Herbs and wrapped them with bandages from elbow to wrist. Sure, a supernatural toxin hadn’t been used, but Argent hoped the Nine Herbs would still be able to help out against hellfire. She shook her hand lightly, clearing losing patience with Argent and he handed the syringe to her. Celestine confidently strode up to Derek, jamming the needle into his neck, quickly taking a step back as he lashed out. He roared, an almost familiar sound to Argent, before his breath started to slow, pearls of perspiration forming across his forehead and above his mouth. 

“Dead man’s blood. An odd thing to be a poison to a vampire, don’t you think, Derek?” 

Derek slowly lifted his head to look at Argent, the effort almost draining him. His eyes had faded from the solid black they had been earlier. They hadn’t returned to the familiar green Argent knew, but were more human now, more recognizable. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t kill you. It’ll stay in your body for an hour or so then you’ll be back to normal.” 

His head fell onto his chest and Argent quickly used a hand to bring it back up. 

“Not so fast, Derek. We just want to ask you a few questions.” 

“Fuck. Off.” 

Derek’s voice was low but was the first glimpse Argent and Isaac had seen of the Derek Hale that they had once known. It was the first time all night that he had addressed them with something other than a snarl or a growl. 

“There he is! That’s the Derek Hale I remember! Come on, kid, we just want to help.” 

Derek lifted his head again, letting it roll back onto his shoulders as his eyes slowly moved between Argent, Isaac and Celestine. 

“Hunters,” he mumbled before letting his head fall forward again; Argent once again using a hand to force his face from out of his chest. 

“Come on, Derek, focus. Listen to my voice.” Derek’s head stayed down but his eyes raised, giving his face a sinister look. Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead, getting caught in his dark brows before falling into his eyes, which blinked slowly in an attempt to get the perspiration out. 

“I have to know, Derek, how? How are you here? I watched you die. I carried your husband away from your body when he refused to leave you. I saw your casket lower into the ground. How are you alive?” 

“Technically, I’m not.” 

Argent chuckled; he was glad to see Derek’s sense of humor hadn’t left him, even if his humanity had. 

“It took three days for the change to take place. I was dead and buried for three days and I woke up in my casket, terrified. I clawed my way out and dug up through the dirt. The Alpha was waiting for me. He knew I would wake up, eventually.” 

“How did he know? We were with you every moment while you were in the hospital. How did he get the chance to bite you?” 

“He didn’t. They switched the blood bags. They gave me a transfusion every day for a week, not knowing it was vampire blood the whole time.” 

Derek’s voice was low and he struggled with every word. His eyelids had started drooping down as he fought to stay awake. The air in the room seemed thick as Argent, Isaac and Celestine sat in silence, listening to him speak. Celestine’s head whipped over to Isaac and she frantically started to sign, Isaac’s eyes wide as he tried to keep up. 

“I didn’t know you could turn that way.” 

“Cece says it doesn’t happen often,” Isaac started, his voice quiet as he focused on reading Celestine’s fingers as they moved faster than he had ever seen before. “Almost all of your blood has to be replaced. Most people die before their bodies have the chance to change. Since Derek was given transfusions every day, it would have allowed him to... I don’t know that word. What does this mean, Cece?” His fingers repeated a sign back to her, shaking his head that he didn’t understand. Celestine’s lips pursed and her eyes flew around the room, her hand making the motion for pen and paper. Argent whipped out his phone and handed it to her. 

“Here, text it.” 

Her fingers flew over the keys and she held up the screen to read TRANSITION. 

“Oh, transition. Because of the transfusions, his body could accept the vampire blood and work on changing without killing him.” 

“But it did kill him.” 

Celestine started signing again, trying to explain. 

“She says... that’s normal. Dying is part of the process, but you have to die at a specific time. Die too soon and you won’t make it back. She says the vampire venom would have inhibited his werewolf healing abilities, which is why he never got better.” His eyes drifted away from Celestine, focusing on Derek. “Derek, why didn’t you come back? We were all so lost without you here, especially Stiles. How could you have left him?” 

“I didn’t want to come back.” 

The room was silent except for Derek’s heavy breaths as they all waited on him to explain more. 

“What... what do you mean? He’s your husband. You left your friends behind. You left Laura, your sister. What do you mean you didn’t want to come back? Derek? Derek?” 

His head had finally made it to his chest; his eyes finally closed. Too much dead man’s blood. Isaac murmured out a curse as he kicked the chair Derek was tied to, his unconscious body jolting as the chair shook. Argent’s face was worried as he looked between Isaac and Celestine. Derek may have physically made it back to Beacon Hills but he wondered if, mentally, they’d ever truly get him back. Three years as a vampire, one who was allowed to kill at will and had no moral guidance, might be too far gone to save. For the first time that night, Argent considered the possibility of ending Derek but quickly shook the thoughts from his head. No. They were going to do everything they could to bring him back; Stiles couldn’t have wasted three years of his life fighting to get Derek back to him only for them to fall short at the finish line. Argent wasn’t going to let it happen. 

“When he wakes up, I think Stiles should come in.” 

Isaac threw a look at Argent. “Are you sure about that? I thought you said Stiles shouldn’t be around Derek until we get him under control?” 

“He’ll still be subdued from the blood for a while after he wakes up. It’s been too long since Derek had to deal with his own humanity. I think it’s time to give him a little shock to his system.” 

Isaac let out a breath and mumbled “you’re the boss,” gently guiding Celestine away from Derek and up out of the basement. He tapped her shoulder, signing the words to ask her if she was ok. She nodded, her face moving back towards the stairs, making it clear she was done talking to Isaac. He hated how things were between the two of them now, but he also knew there was that could be done to change it. They finally made their way to the top of the stairs, the light almost blinding after being in the dark basement for so long. They found almost everyone sitting in the living room; the only two missing were Theo and Liam. He walked over to Stiles, whispering in his ear about being able to see Derek. He quickly jolted from his seat, jarring awake Allie. The little girl started to cry but was quickly hushed by her mother, falling back asleep almost the second she lay in Lydia’s lap. 

“So, what did we miss?” 

Scott filled him in on the idea of sending Lydia, Laura and the Parrish girls to the Winchester’s bunker to stay until they could figure out what to do with the Alpha vampire. He saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye as Celestine ran up to him, frantically signing. 

“Cece says... she says she wants to join? Are you sure?” 

Celestine nodded quickly, her eyes flashing to Scott, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’m down with anyone who wants to join them, but especially a hunter as good as you are, Celestine. Thank you.” He brought his palm to his chin and brought it down, grateful that the sign for ‘thank you’ was the same in both English and French. There had been too many times he had attempted to say something in ASL only for it to mean something completely different in LSF. 

Isaac felt his throat begin to tighten. He shouldn’t care if Celestine wanted to join in hunkering down in the Winchester bunker, but part of him knew she was only volunteering to ensure she wouldn’t have to be near him. 

“I might not want to know the answer, but where are Theo and Liam?” 

The room was quiet as they all looked at each other, not sure where to start. 

“They had a fight,” Allison started quietly, her brown eyes soft as she found Isaac’s, “Theo’s still in the kitchen. Liam left.” 

Isaac couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt creep over him; he was almost happy that Theo and Liam were fighting. It made him feel less insecure about what was happening in his own relationship. Although, he still wasn’t sure exactly what was happening. He never mentioned anything Celestine said to Allison, just continued on with their everyday life like nothing was wrong. He knew Allison could sense something, though, could feel it every time she smiled softly at him, every time she wrapped her arms around his body as they lay awake at night, every time she kissed him. He may not have ever said anything out loud but Allison could still feel it. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, either. _Oh, by the way, my best friend in the world is in love with me. We kissed and I told her I didn’t feel the same way, but now things are weird. Hope that’s cool._ He brushed his hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in the curls. He really needed to chop it all off one of these days. 

“That sucks,” was all he muttered as he sat on the arm rest of the chair Allison was sitting in. “But, this bunker? That’s really what we’re going with right now?” 

Scott sighed, squeezing his eyes open and shut as he tried to find the right words to say. 

“I know, it’s weak, but I don’t know what else to do right now. We can’t all be together 24/7 to watch over them like we did today. Even with us all together, we’re still missing Parrish.” 

“Ok,” Lydia whispered quietly, her hand gently stroking Allie’s hair, “I’ll do it. I’ll take my girls to Kansas.” 

Laura sighed loudly, her head rolling back and resting on the back of the chair. “Fiiiiiiiine. I’ll go, too.” 

Scott smiled. “Ok! The Parrishes are on board, Laura is on board, Celestine wants to join the fun. Anyone else?” 

“I’ll go,” Hayden said quietly, “as long as you guys keep an eye out on Valerie.” 

“I’m going.” The group turned to look at Theo, who had finally walked in from the dining room, his face still pale and his hands still shaking. Anyone who thought to reach out to comfort the boy knew better, letting Theo stand alone in the entrance of the room. “I don’t have anywhere else to go now, anyway.” 

“Scott, I know you won’t want to hear this, but I should go, too.” The room turned to look at Melissa. It was the first time anyone had heard her speak all day, which was unusual for her. 

“No, Mom, absolutely not.” 

“Do you forget you’re going to have a pregnant woman there? Do you plan on letting her leave the bunker once a month for a check-up? No? That’s kind of what I figured. You need someone there to make sure her and the baby stay healthy. Between Dr. Geyer and Argent, I'm sure we could get the medical supplies I would need.” 

“How long do we plan on being there?!” Laura’s voice was growing panicked, the first time Scott had seen her lose her cool over the situation. “Are we planning on Melissa delivering the baby?” 

“No, Laura, we... we’ll figure things out before then, I promise.” Scott’s voice was quiet but still strong. “But my mom is right: you and the baby will still need monitoring. As much as I don’t like the idea, I think it makes sense to send her into the bunker with you.” 

The room fell silent, the only noise being the light snoring of Allie, still soundly sleeping in her mother’s arms. Scott sighed. 

“So, Lydia, Laura, Allie, Aria, my mom, Hayden, Theo and Celestine. I think that sounds like a pretty solid group. I’ll go update the Winchesters.” Scott got up from his chair and walked out of the room, already on the phone with Dean before he was out of earshot. 

“You know my dad is never going to agree to that, right?” Allison started, reaching a hand out and placing it on Melissa’s arm. 

“Well, too bad for your dad, I’m an adult and I make my own decisions. I’ll be fine.” 

Allison grinned; her dad never would have married someone who listened to him, anyway. He would never admit it, but he had a thing for strong women. Which was why he felt his heart jump into his throat as he watched Celestine climb down the stairs, her blonde hair making its way out of her ponytail in tiny whisps. He had been hunting the supernatural for his entire life and had never met a hunter as good as Celestine; he was in awe of what this tiny young woman could do. She signed that Stiles would be down soon, her fingers lingering over the bandages on her arms with the slightest of touch. 

“Does it hurt?” Argent signed to her slowly; he had picked up a little sign language during the times he had been with Celestine, but it wasn’t very much. She shook her head, her eyes confused. 

“The Nine Herbs have had time to work, let’s take your bandages off.” Celestine nodded slowly and her fingers slipped into the end of the material, lifting it up easily. She unwound the bandages from her arm, letting them flutter to the ground. Argent felt himself gasp as her skin came into view. It hadn’t even been an hour and she was completely healed, her skin smooth and white where it had just been red, raw and angry. 

“How... how did you do that?” Celestine was in just as much shock as he was, her fingers brushing over her skin like it somehow wasn’t real. Their eyes made contact for a brief moment before Celestine quickly bent down, picking up the bandages and wrapping them around her arms again. She shook her head at Argent and he understood immediately that she didn’t want him to say anything about her burns. He nodded once. She had no sooner gotten the bandages back on when they heard the basement door open and saw Stiles make his way down the stairs. His lips were pursed and Argent could see his body shaking with each breath he took. 

“Is he awake yet?” he asked slowly, his voice barely a whisper. It was a side of Stiles that Argent had only seen once, when Derek was sick in the hospital right before he died. It was pure terror, but the kind of terror that one only has for someone they love very deeply. He felt the same terror when Kate died, when Victoria died, when Allison died. 

“Not yet, but he will be soon. Stiles, I want you to be very careful. This isn’t the same Derek that he was before. He can and will rip your head off if you give him the chance.” 

“That sounds exactly like the same Derek he was before.” 

“I mean it, Stiles. Celestine and I will be just the other side of that wall. If I so much as hear a whisper that you could be in danger, we’re coming out, guns blazing. Got it?” 

Stiles nodded. He didn’t want to say it but he was thankful the two hunters would still be in earshot. He pulled a chair up next to the one Derek was tied to, his hands clasping together as he sat down. He hoped it wouldn’t be long before he woke up; he wasn’t sure he could handle just sitting here, watching him sleep. Only a few moments passed before Derek’s eyes started to flutter, a growl escaping from his throat as he came to. He took a deep breath and Stiles could see his body tense. His fingers gripped tightly to the arms of the chair and his face contorted as if he was in pain. 

“Stiles,” he murmured, not fully opening his eyes. Stiles reached a hand closer but quickly drew it back as Derek growled and lashed forward. “Get out of here, Stiles.” 

“No. I’m not leaving you, Derek.” 

Derek’s eyes flew open, his irises gone as they faded into the inky pool of black that covered his eyes. Stiles had seen Derek’s eyes in all different colors: green, blue, gold, red, but he had never seen black before. He was taken aback by how haunting they were, how they changed his face into something inhuman. 

“If I come closer, are you going to rip my head off?” 

Derek growled, barring his teeth, which had turned into long, razor sharp fangs. His nostrils flared as he huffed out a breath, before angrily murmuring a ‘no.’ 

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles said, raising up from his chair and closing the gap between the two of them. He put his hands on either side of Derek’s face, his fingers shaking as they brushed against the stubble on his cheeks. 

“I thought you left me,” he whispered. Derek closed his eyes as his body started to shake. 

“Stiles, I mean it, you need to get away.” 

“Derek, I meant it, no. Fuck no. I’ve waited three years to see you again, do you think I’m going to just run out of the room because you’re different? You could have easily killed me before. Just because you... I don’t know, have more teeth? Drink blood? Can’t go out in the sun? That means something has changed?” 

“I can go out in the sun.” 

“...what? That was your takeaway from that?” 

“It’s a misconstrued myth, kind of like the need for a silver bullet to kill a werewolf.” 

“Great, ok, I’ll jot that down in my journal of the supernatural. Any other myths you need to quell right now? Or can we continue?” 

“I want to kill you now.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Before, when I was a werewolf, I could have killed you but I never wanted to. Now? If I wasn’t tied to this chair, I would have torn you limb from limb as soon as you walked into the door. You’re a blood bag, that’s it.” 

“You don’t mean that, Derek.” 

He picked his head up, looking Stiles into the eye as he grinned. 

“You want to believe that. You want to think that it’s some miracle that I’m back, but you’re wrong. I’m going to kill you first, then work my way through the rest of your little pack. I might not be able to take down an alpha but I sure as hell can eat my way through a few betas.” 

“That’s enough out of you.” 

Argent had made his way around the corner without Stiles realizing, jamming another syringe of dead man’s blood into Derek’s neck. He roared, blood starting to seep out of his mouth, giving his smile a murderous feel. 

“I lied. You and that other bitch that stabbed me are dying first.” 

With the last syllable out of his mouth, his head slumped to the side, falling onto his shoulder before rolling back onto the back of the chair. Stiles stood in stunned disbelief, his eyes never leaving the passed-out shape of Derek. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I shouldn’t have let you see him. Give him some time. He’s been without his humanity for quite some time now, it’s going to take a while for him to remember how to feel. Three years is a long time to go without any morals.” 

Stiles nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he slowly backed towards the staircase. He turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring the cries from Argent as he went. He was met by Scott as soon as he opened the basement door, the latter wrapping his arms around the now weeping Stiles. 

“I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t have tried to get him back. Derek’s gone. It’s time I admit that.” 

Scott stroked the back of Stiles’s head, closing his eyes as he gathered the strength to comfort his friend. Derek had been one of Scott’s closest friends, strongest ally and mentor; it was hard for him to see Derek like this, so he could only imagine what Stiles was going through. He thought about when the kitsune had started to take over Kira, how scared he had been to realize the girl he loved was slowly slipping away. If something could be done to help her, something could be done to help Derek. He didn’t want to have to ask them for another favor, but he knew it was time to bring in the Winchesters.


	16. Chapter 16

It was only a few days after the McCall pack had decided to send a group to the bunker that they were on their way. Melissa and Theo rode in the Impala with Dean while the rest of the group caught a flight from LAX to Kansas City, where Cas was going to meet them and... somehow get them to Lawrence. Scott knew Cas couldn’t drive but he knew better than to ask for details. Guessing was probably less disturbing than the reality. He held his mother for a long time before she got in the car, insisting that she update him daily on what was going on. She reminded him that they wouldn’t have their cell phones but she would still e-mail or call from the landline to keep Scott informed. She piled into the passenger seat of the Impala, Theo sitting uncomfortably in the back with piles of medical equipment that Argent and David Geyer had acquired for Melissa. Scott waved as they drove away, his heart pounding in his ears. This had to work to keep them safe. He didn’t know what he was going to do if it didn’t. He walked back into his house, which was eerily quiet now that almost everyone was gone. Argent and Celestine were still in the basement tending to Derek; Isaac and Allison were still upstairs, but he was used to the chaos of his entire pack being cooped in his home. Stiles had reluctantly made his way back to his own house after prodding and demands from Scott. Nothing was going to change with Derek without Stiles knowing about it. He could at least go home and get a decent night’s sleep, spend some time with his dad while he waited. Liam had already left for Michigan, coming to say a quick good-bye to Scott only before going. Theo hadn’t said a word in almost two days and barely acknowledged Scott as he climbed into the Impala to leave for Kansas. Cagney, Ian and R.J. had gone back to the Holt’s apartment; they knew they weren’t going to contribute anything helpful in terms of Derek and, now that the Parrishes and Laura were leaving town, they felt like they were in the way hanging out at the McCall house. 

Scott walked back in, his mind wandering to just a few months prior, when he had gone to Laura to talk about Stiles summoning demons. It seemed like so long ago. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He opened it and smiled when he saw Sienna but was quickly confused by her scent. 

“You smell... strange.” 

“Thanks, mate, that’s a lovely thing to hear first thing in the morning.” 

“No, I just mean... you smell like a werewolf.” 

Her face turned red and she ducked her head down, moving past Scott to get into the house. 

“I came to check on the vampire but I can go if you’d rather hound me about my social life.” 

Scott felt his own face turn red as he stumbled through his words. 

“No! I’m sorry, it just caught me off-guard. We need all the help we can get with Derek. Dean said he was sending help our way but I’m not sure when they’re supposed to be here. It’s a family friend of the Winchesters; some woman named Jody and her daughter, who I guess used to live in a vampire den? I’m not sure, Dean was a little hesitant with the details. Anyway, you’re the closest to a vampire that we have, please don’t leave.” 

Tongue in cheek, Sienna nodded, rolling her eyes as she nodded towards the basement door. 

“Let’s go see the chap then, yeah?” 

Scott nodded, running his hand through his hair as he tried to shake the werewolf scent from his brain. It was hard, it was definitely a scent he recognized but he couldn’t quite place where he knew it from. The two made their way down the stairs, trying not to disturb Celestine and Argent if they were busy working on Derek. They weren’t interrupting much, though, as the three of them came into view: Celestine handing blood bags to Derek, who promptly ripped them open with his teeth and sucked down the blood inside in a manner of seconds. 

“Better slow down there, mate. Supply isn’t going to last long if you’re sucking it all down first thing in the morning.” 

Derek stopped as Sienna walked into the basement, blood dripping down his chin. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t bring Peter.” 

Scott stopped in his tracks, the wheels in his brain starting to spin as he took a glance behind his shoulder. He was fairly certain he hadn’t let Peter Hale into his house this morning, but one could never underestimate the stealth of that man when he really wanted something. 

“What are you talking about, Derek? Peter isn’t here. I haven’t even talked to him in probably six months.” 

“You’re lying. I can smell him. She knows something, listen.” 

Scott could hear Sienna’s heart racing, could almost feel the blood pounding in her veins as it came towards the surface of her skin. 

“Sienna? Is that true? Are you... are you a _spy_ for Peter Hale?!” 

Sienna turned around slowly, her eyes squinted as she looked at Scott. 

“Yes... yes, that’s it. I am turning information over to Peter about Derek.” 

“She’s sleeping with him, you idiot.” 

Derek was smiling at Scott with a bloody grin, already pulling his half-eaten blood bag back to his mouth. Scott coughed, momentarily choking on his own saliva, his eyes darting over to Celestine and Argent, who both had their hands covering their mouths. 

“You’re WHAT?!” 

Sienna closed her eyes, squeezing them shut in the hopes of maybe vanishing from view. She opened them again, almost looking like a puppy who chewed on their owner’s pair of shoes as she slowly made eye contact with Scott. 

“I knew you weren’t going to like it, which is why I hadn’t told you yet. But, I swear, I haven’t told him anything about Derek. He still thinks he’s dead.” 

“Peter. Peter Hale. He’s got to be twice your age.” 

“He’s maybe twice the age of this body, but I’ve been around since 1914, love. If you’re going to hound anyone about the age gap, it better be me.” 

A laugh escaped behind Argent’s hand but his but his face immediately went deadpan as Scott turned around. “Sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing a hold of Celestine and leading her out of the room. Scott stood, still dumbfounded, his jaw halfway to the floor as he tried to process everything. 

“That’s why you smelled like a werewolf,” he mumbled, his eyes going out of focus but still staring at the floor. It was a lot for him to handle this early in the morning. 

“Are we going to keep talking about this or …?” 

The expression on her face clearly told Scott she was reaching her limit; he knew it would only take a few more words to send her careening out of the house in a huff. He shook his head quickly, motioning towards Derek with an open hand. Sienna took a step forward, her eyes going up and down Derek as she watched him devour another blood bag. 

“How much did he feed you? The Alpha?” 

“He’d bring me something to hunt every Friday.” 

“Once a week? That’s it? Oh, love, no wonder you’re scarfing down three blood bags just in the morning.” 

She took another step forward, dropping down to her knees to look Derek in the eye. 

“You’re safe here. You never have to worry about being hungry again, ok?” 

Derek spit the blood that was left in his mouth at her face, the dark red ooze covering over her skin with a sickly splat. Sienna took a breath and calmly wiped her face with her sleeve, stopping to give the blood-soaked fabric a sniff before looking back at Derek. 

“Wasting O-neg? I should skin you here just for that crime alone.” 

Derek laughed and threw the empty blood bag to the side. Sienna stood up, still staring at Derek. 

“You say he brought you something to hunt? What do you mean?” 

“I was kept in a cage in his basement six days a week. On Fridays, he’d release me into the rest of his compound with the rest of the vampires and a few humans that they had grabbed that day.” 

“So, you hunted indoors with humans that had already been captured? Tsk, no wonder you’re so ravenous. I would be too if I never had the chance at a real kill.” 

“Sienna, what are you doing?” Scott whispered, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. 

“You wanted my help, Scott, and that’s what I’m doing. Let me take Derek hunting. Trust me, it’s what he needs.” 

“Are you insane?! I don’t even let you hunt the people of Beacon Hills, why would I let you take Derek, who is currently blood-thirsty and homicidal, out on the town?” 

“Because, for the fifteenth time today, you asked for my help. I’m over a hundred years old, Scott. I’ve been hunting humans longer than you, your mother and your grandmother have been alive. You think that I didn’t use to be Derek? A wild animal who has no control? That was an average Tuesday for me back when I first became a vetala. He was born and raised in captivity. He’s not going to be able to learn to cohabitate with other supernaturals if you keep him tied to a chair in the basement, only feeding him bagged blood and torturing him with dead man’s blood whenever he gets a little out of line. I’m not asking you to let him roam free on his own. Vetala can only hunt in a pair, Derek can’t hunt at all. I need him as much as he needs me.” 

Scott knew that what she was saying made sense, but he couldn’t justify letting the two of them go hunting on the innocent people of Beacon Hills. There had to be another way. 

“No, Sienna, I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that.” 

She sucked in her lips, her mouth forming into a thin line. She nodded a few times, her eyes never leaving Scott’s face. He thought for a second maybe she’d attack him, but, after a few moments, her face lost the tension it was holding and her arms unclasped from behind her back. 

“Fine, but you really are going to have to change whatever situation is going on here, because you’re never going to get him to trust you like this.” 

She turned then and walked back up the steps, the help she had offered to give clearly being rescinded. Scott sighed and looked at Derek, whose eyes were following the vetala up and out of the basement. 

“I like her. You should bring her around more often.” 

“Shut up, Derek.” 

“Or what? You’re going to send someone else down here to torture me. Oh, that’s right, they’re all gone. I may not be quite strong enough to hear your conversations but don’t think I haven’t noticed how quiet the house has been. Everyone has left you, haven’t they? Were they tired of virtuous Scott McCall, trying to do the right thing but never getting anything fucking done? I knew it would only be a matter of time.” 

Scott laughed once, taking one step back towards the stairs. He turned his body towards them like he was going to ascend, but kept his eyes focused on Derek. 

“You said it yourself, Derek: you aren’t strong enough. You have absolutely no idea what’s going on. Enjoy your time down here.” 

With that, he turned and made his way up the stairs, skipping every other step to the top. He couldn’t shake the feeling, though, that maybe Derek had a point. Scott was always so focused on doing the right thing that maybe he wasn’t getting done what needed to be done. He sent Lydia, Laura and the girls away to hide but what was he going to do in the meantime? He hadn’t had any plans to try and hunt down the Alpha, to put a stop to the reason half of his pack was going into hiding in the first place. Maybe it was time to put a change to that. If his friends were willing to waste days, week, maybe even months in an underground bunker, maybe he should give them something to fight for. He picked up his phone and reluctantly dialed a number he hadn’t dialed in almost four years. 

Peter Hale showed up to the McCall house within the hour. Scott still wasn’t sure if contacting Peter was really the right choice he could have made, but he knew once that doorbell rang that it was too late to back out. Peter knew something was wrong the second he stepped into the house. 

“You wouldn’t call me unless you were truly desperate for something, Scott. What’s going on?” 

Scott hesitated for a split second before diving into the entire story: Stiles’s deal with Crowley, Sam and Braeden warning them about the Alpha vampire and his collection, the Alpha showing up with a vampire Derek, Parrish going missing, the plan of sending everyone to Kansas to stay in the bunker. Peter was silent the entire time, his blue eyes following Scott across the room as the latter paced back and forth. When he finally finished, he took a seat at the dining room table, catching his breath after realizing he had held it in throughout almost the entire time he was speaking. Peter squinted, taking a step forward and placing both of his hands on the back of a chair, leaning his body forward. 

“So, what you’re telling me is that my nephew has come back from the dead and my niece is pregnant with a werewolf baby and no one was going to tell me _anything_?” 

“I mean, yeah, pretty much. Derek promised us to not bring you in and if Laura had wanted to tell you about her baby, then she would have. That wasn’t my news to share.” 

“But you’re so quick to come to me for help.” 

“No, I really wasn’t, but you were right before, I am desperate. I can only protect my friends so much.” 

“So, you want to just get rid of the Alpha vampire?” 

“I want him to forget about Kira, Aria and the baby. If that means we need to get rid of him, then yeah.” 

Peter laughed and pulled out the chair he was leaning on. He pressed his hands against the table, leaning towards Scott before he whispered his next sentence. 

“That man is over a million years old. It can’t be done.” 

“You’ve said that about a lot of things over the years.” 

“Yeah, well, I mean it this time. Do you know how many enemies one makes in over a million years of living? More than a few. Yet, he’s the one still standing while all the rest of them are dead and gone.” 

Scott fell silent. He hated to admit it, but Peter had a point. Scott’s pack couldn’t have been the first set of supernatural creatures that the Alpha had crossed and they wouldn’t be the last. If someone had the ability to stop the Alpha before now, they would have. 

“Then tell me what you would do. Laura’s baby is your grand-niece or nephew. How do you propose we protect them?” 

“Oh, I’m not proposing anything. If the Alpha wants them, he can have them. Better I don’t get to know another Hale than he murders all of us just to take the kid anyway.” 

“Fuck! Peter, would you show one ounce of morality? Just one. I know you care about Derek and Laura, even if you’d never admit it. Help me protect them. Please.” 

“You’re never going to defeat the Alpha.” 

Scott sighed, his head falling into his hands. He should have never bothered calling Peter in the first place. 

“But, if you want him to forget about adding your friends to his collection, then maybe you should find something else that he’d want more.” 

“What do you mean? Find some poor, unsuspecting supernatural and use them as a bargaining chip? No, I’m not going to substitute one innocent life for another.” 

“Who said anything about innocent? I just said you need to find something he’d want more.” 

Scott stared at Peter, the room falling still and the only noise being made were the light breaths coming from the two of them. Scott had come across a whole catalog of monsters in Beacon Hills: kanimas, darachs, nogitsunes, the Dread Doctors, the Wild Hunt. None of them had been innocent in any sense of the word, but they may have been interesting enough to turn the Alpha vampire’s attention away from Kira, Aria and the Hale baby. 

“Anything come to mind?” 

Scott regretting asking almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Peter smiled a mischievous grin, settling his body back into the chair. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	17. Chapter 17

The months were long inside of the bunker and the only way they were able to keep track of the passage of time was by watching Laura’s stomach as it grew. With each passing day she grew more uncomfortable, making the rest of the group feel guilty when they wanted to complain about being cooped up. As much as being stuck in the bunker sucked, at least they didn’t have to be pregnant at the same time. Lydia did whatever she could to ease Laura’s discomfort, remembering how unkind her own body had been to her when she was pregnant with Aria. Theo and Hayden did what they could to help; Theo willingly taking the full force of Laura’s anger whenever she snapped. He felt like he deserved it. Each day felt exactly the same, the monotony wearing down on even the youngest of the group. Allie and Aria were cranky almost every single day, spending hours asking their mother why they couldn’t go outside and play, even for just a little while. 

On the fifth day of every single month, Dean Winchester showed up, making sure they had the supplies they needed and that no one was on the verge of killing themselves or anyone else. It was easy to lose track of time in the bunker and the monthly visit from Dean helped force the time along. It was only a few days after his fourth visit that the door to the bunker sprang open, the booming thud echoing throughout the entire fortress. Theo and Hayden forced the rest of the hideaways into the kitchen, hoping the two of them would be able to fight off whoever—or whatever—had broken into the bunker. Turns out a fight wasn’t going to be necessary, though, as the figures of Sam and Braeden slowly made their way down the stairs, carrying someone else between them. 

“Kira?!” Melissa shouted, her head peaking around the corner. Recognition suddenly hit Theo as he looked past the long, black hair into the face of Kira Yukimura. Sam and Braeden gently brought her down the stairs, laying her body down on the massive table that stood in the middle of the room. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Melissa asked, already pulling out her stethoscope and listening to Kira’s heartbeat. 

“Nothing,” Sam mumbled, still trying to catch his breath. “There’s nothing wrong with her.” 

He went on to explain what he and Braeden had been doing the past few months in their search for the Skinwalkers and Kira. Finding them had been the easy part; convincing them to let Kira go had been the challenge. The Skinwalkers insisted that if Kira was being hunted, the safest place she would be was exactly where she had been for the past seven years. The Skinwalkers were shape-shifters who roamed the deserts of the Earth; it would take years before the Alpha Vampire would be able to find them. Braeden almost had Sam convinced that they were right when the first vampire showed up. It wasn’t the Alpha, but a scout, someone who would report back to the lead vampire, letting him know the location of the Alpha’s prize. The Skinwalkers reluctantly agreed to let Kira go in the care of Sam; however, it wasn’t without stipulation. Even after seven years in the desert, Kira was only a small step closer to having her kitsune spirit under control; she was still dangerous and still homicidal. Since the McCall pack only wanted to protect Kira, not use her to fight, the Skinwalkers placed her under a deep sleep that she would only wake up from when she returned to the desert. Sam argued how that wasn’t safe if they were being attacked so the Skinwalkers added a clause: if Kira was in direct danger, she would be able to wake up to protect herself. For now, she stayed in slumber, her face peaceful as she lay on the table in the Winchesters’ bunker. 

“So, we’re just supposed to watch over Sleeping Beauty here? What happens when we leave? We just cart her around every place we go?” 

Laura was annoyed; she thought when Sam and Braeden showed up that they maybe had a plan on getting them out of the bunker. Learning that they were just adding another prisoner to their dungeon wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. 

“Until Scott can come up with an idea to beat the Alpha vampire, yeah, that’s kind of what’s going to happen. It’s not ideal, but neither is having all of you holed up in the bunker all year.” 

“You can say that again,” Laura mumbled, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Sam’s face was apologetic as he looked at the rest of the group. 

“I’m sorry. I know you all are ready to get home and being here isn’t fun. Trust me, Scott is doing what he can to figure things out. He doesn’t want you here anymore than you want to be here. Try to hang on a little longer, ok?” 

Melissa nodded as she gently patted Sam’s arm. He was trying his best, they all were. 

“Sam, can I talk to you in private?” Lydia had somehow pried herself away from Allison and Aria, her eyes filled with desperation as she looked at Sam. He nodded and the two of them walked away, a heavy door closing somewhere in the bunker. Melissa quickly turned towards Hayden and Theo. 

“You hear anything?” 

The two of them slowly shook their heads. The Men of Letters had been smart when building their bunker; Melissa assumed the design had been intentional so supernatural prisoners wouldn’t be able to hear what was going on beyond the four walls they were in. She sighed and focused her attention back to Kira, who was sleeping soundly on the thick wooden table. It had been almost seven years since Melissa had seen her but time hadn’t had the chance to wear onto Kira the same way it did everyone else. Because she was a kitsune, Kira would likely live hundreds, if not thousands of years; the seven years she had been in the Skinwalkers’ care was barely a blip on the timeline of her life. She still looked exactly the same way she had seven years ago, only she had traded her leather jacket for a coyote’s pelt and her long, black hair was covered in the dust of the desert. Melissa brushed her hair of her face, letting her hand linger across Kira’s cheek. 

“Well, if she’s going to be staying with us, she may as well be comfortable. Theo, do you mind?” 

Theo put one of his hands underneath Kira’s head, working the other to the spot just underneath her knees. He lifted her with ease, following Melissa down the hallway towards the three bedrooms that were off-limits: the ones belonging to Sam, Dean and Castiel. She pushed open the door to Castiel’s room, a rush of warm air hitting her in the face. She flicked on the light and was almost surprised by how bare the room was until she remembered who it belonged to. She pulled back the covers and Theo gently laid Kira into the bed, careful to keep her long hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get caught on anything. 

“Do you think she can hear us?” He took a step back from the bed, letting Melissa take over in tucking in Kira and making sure she was seemingly comfortable. 

“I honestly don’t know. Doctors always say it’s a possibility with comatose patients, though, and that talking could help with the healing process.” 

He nodded, his arms crossing in front of his chest. He heard a noise and turned, surprised to see Braeden standing at the door. Her face was stoic, as always, but gentler than Theo had ever seen in all the time that he had known her. Melissa patted Kira’s shoulder once before turning to leave, throwing a glance at both Theo and Braeden as she walked out of the door, leaving them alone for what Theo thought might have been the first-time ever. 

“How’re you doing, Raeken?” 

Theo shrugged, suddenly at a loss for words around her. Braeden had always terrified him a little; probably because she had the ability to kill him with one of her hands tied behind her back. 

“I just... I wanted you to know, we... Sam and I went to see Liam, not that long ago.” 

“He’s still in Beacon Hills?” 

“No, no, we were in Michigan, following a lead.” 

The room fell silent again. Theo stared at Kira, watching the girl’s chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. 

“He doing ok, then?” 

He asked the question nonchalantly but he could feel his chest start to tighten. His stomach took a turn when Braeden mentioned Liam’s name and he was surprised he had gotten the question out of his mouth without throwing up. He was doing everything he could now-a-days to try not to think of Liam, but he was the only thing worth thinking about down in the bunker. Knowing that one day he’d be able to get out, see him again. 

“He’s... fine. Managing. He could be worse but I’ve definitely seen him better. He misses you.” 

“He said that?” 

Braeden’s lips pursed into a thin line and she crossed her arms in front of her body. 

“No, but you can tell. I think you should call him.” 

“You think I haven’t tried?!” Theo’s voice rose and Braeden took a step back, surprised at the outburst. “I’ve called him every day. Every single day. I’ve left more voicemails than I can count. What have I gotten in return? Nothing. Radio silence. I’m done, ok? I thought...” his voice cracked as his sentence trailed off. Braeden thought she saw tears starting to form in the boy’s eyes but he looked away quickly. “I thought he loved me. Clearly, I was wrong.” He stormed out of the room then, leaving Braeden in a shocked silence. She had never seen two people more in love than Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar; hell, if those two couldn’t make it, then there really wasn’t hope for anyone else, herself and Sam included. She took one last look at Kira before walking out herself, joining the rest of the group back in the main lobby of the bunker. Sam had filled in the group on everything happening on the outside, letting them know that their time underground wasn’t going to waste. His head perked up as Braeden walked into the room and she could tell from the light in his eyes that he was happy she was there to break up the conversation happening. 

“We should probably be headed out,” she murmured, realizing her theory was correct when Sam looked at her with a thankful gaze. 

“What are you going to do now?” Laura asked, her hand resting on the top of her belly. “You’ve found the Skinwalkers and Kira, what’s the next move?” Sam’s face grew grim as he looked over the group one last time. 

“Finding out how to stop the Alpha.” 

With that, him and Braeden climbed the stairs, slamming the door with a metallic thud, leaving the group once again trapped in the prison of their own creation.


	18. Chapter 18

“No, Peter, absolutely not.” Scott was sitting at his dining room table, his hand gripping so tightly to the wood that he was sure it was going to splinter underneath his grasp. “You’ve come up with a lot of bad ideas since I’ve known you, but this is undoubtedly your worst.” 

“You asked for my help, this is what I’m offering.” Peter’s voice was low and cool, as always, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Sienna, please,” Scott’s eyes flew across the room to Sienna, whose lips were pursed in frustration. “Talk some sense into him.” 

“You think I haven’t tried, love? I told him it was a bad idea when he first came up with it but fat chance he listens to me.” 

“Now that’s rude. I always listen to you, baby.” 

She made a clicking noise with her tongue as her eyes rolled and her body pushed away from the table. She stood up and walked to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall as she glared at Peter, arms crossed. 

“Evidently not, because you’re still continuing with this bloody stupid idea.” 

“Listen, the Alpha vampire is a collector. What prize could be better than me?” 

Sienna rolled her eyes again. Peter’s original plan had been to capture a member of the Wild Hunt. After almost four months of failed attempts, Scott insisted they come up with another plan. He never would have imagined that plan being Peter giving himself up to the Alpha. He knew there had to be a catch; Peter would never sacrifice himself if there wasn’t something to gain. 

“He has an entire prison full of supernatural creatures that haven’t found a way to escape yet. A prison which included Derek for three years, in case you’ve forgotten. What could possibly make you think you can find a way out when the rest of them haven’t?” 

“The rest of them aren’t Peter Hale.” 

“Oh bollocks,” Sienna whispered, pressing her fingertips into the spot just between her eyebrows, her eyes slamming shut in complete disbelief. “I’m in love with the stupidest man in the entire world.” 

“I have a guy on the inside, alright? Vampire who goes by the name Konstantin Petrov. Owes me a big favor. Huge, actually. I volunteer to become the Alpha’s trophy wolf, Konny helps me get out, it’s a win-win.” 

“Yeah, until the Alpha vampire realizes you’ve escaped and goes right back to hunting Aria, Kira and the baby again.” 

“Scott, you worry too much. You think I haven’t thought of that? We’re going to fake my death, of course. Konstantin says there’s a dybbuk who likes to cause trouble, as one does, so we make it look like the demon killed me. The Alpha vampire will be pissed, but what can you do in a prison full of supernatural creatures? There are always losses in prison fights. Konstantin says they throw out corpses of dead prisoners almost once a week. The Alpha will be long gone from Beacon Hills and thinking about his next big adventure.” Peter leaned back into his chair, propping his feet up on the table as he grinned. Scott’s face had relaxed as he listened to Peter talk. 

“I mean, I don’t _hate_ the plan anymore.” 

“I still do!” Sienna shouted, walking over to the table and slamming her palms against the wood. “What do you do when this vampire friend of yours decides to back out? What do you do when the Alpha vampire wants to see your body? What do you do when the dybbuk actually does kill you? Do you know how vicious those things are? I’ve only ever encountered one in my entire life and I don’t really wish to do it again.” 

Peter kicked his legs off of the table, sitting up and taking Sienna’s hand. She immediately ripped her hand away, her eyes glowing with pure fury. 

“No. You don’t get to charm your way out of this one. The whole point of your plan was to give the Alpha a prize to substitute having to sacrifice anyone else. This is idiotic and you’re going to get yourself killed.” 

She stormed out of the room in a huff, her feet heavy against the wood floor of Scott’s dining room. She had only been gone a few seconds when she came back in, her face still filled with fury. 

“The Argents are here.” 

Immediately, the doorbell rang and Scott rushed past Sienna to get to the front door. Argent had told him he had something he was working on but had kept Scott out of the loop for months, only giving the occasional update so that he would know he was still alive. He flung the door open, a breath getting caught in his throat at the sight of Allison and her dad. 

“Allison,” he whispered, rushing forward and embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Good to see you, too, Scott,” she mumbled into his shoulder, letting her arms tighten around his middle. 

“Where have you guys been?! It’s been months.” 

“Lydia,” was all Allison said as she let go of Scott and pushed her way into the house, setting a crossbow onto the dining room table with a loud thud before pulling out a chair to sit down. Her nose wrinkled as she looked at Peter. “What’s he doing here?” 

“Trying to help us come up with a plan to distract the Alpha.” He went on to describe Peter’s plan on offering himself as a prize in exchange for Kira, Aria and the baby, faking his own death after a fight with a dybbuk and returning back to Beacon Hills unscathed. Allison’s eyebrows raised as she listened to the story and she leaned in. 

“How about instead of a dybbuk, you fight a Hellhound?” 

For the past three months, Allison and her father had been on a mission from Lydia Martin. Even though she was hiding in the Winchester bunker with her girls, she desperately wanted to find Jordan and make sure he was safe. She convinced Sam to instill the help of the Argent duo and the two of them had been on the hunt ever since. They had spent the last three months traveling around the country in the hopes of finding the Alpha’s supernatural prison. Finally, they had found it, in the middle of nowhere South Dakota, a little bit outside of Sioux Falls. 

“We couldn’t get him out, but we found him. He’s alive.” 

Scott let go of a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He was furious that Lydia hadn’t asked him for help, but he also knew how overwhelmed he had been the past several months. There was too much going on and he couldn’t do it all by himself. 

“We came back to try and come up with a plan to get him out, but it sounds like Peter has already come up with one for us.” 

Argent pulled out a map of South Dakota, going into details about where the compound was and how they could get there. Allison pulled out her own, self-drawn map of the prison itself, pointing out where guards were and what kind of monsters were kept in different areas. 

“This spot back here is where he keeps the True Immortals; creatures that can’t be killed by your everyday gun or arrow. There aren’t too many creatures back there. I saw Jordan, a Ghost Rider and... I think Helios?” 

“The TITAN Helios?! How... how does one even go about capturing a Greek god?” 

“Not important right now, Peter.” 

He mumbled a sorry and forced himself back into his chair. Sienna had made her way back into the dining room, standing behind Peter with one hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Finding the compound and where they were keeping Jordan was half of the battle. I know we still have a lot of work to do, but I honestly think we can do it, guys. We can get him out of there.” 

There was a beeping coming from Scott’s phone. He flipped it over and pressed the screen on, his face going pale as he read the words that came across the screen. 

“What is it, Scott? What’s wrong?” 

“If we’re going to come up with a plan, we need to do it fast. Laura’s in labor, which means the baby is going to be here either today or tomorrow. We’re out of time.” 

The room fell silent. It had been eight months since the Alpha had first shown up in Beacon Hills. They thought they had all the time in the world to figure things out, but the days had rushed past like trees during a ride on the train. 

“No, guys, what we’re not going to do is lose hope. This could actually work in our favor. Once the baby is here that means the Alpha will be coming to us; we won’t have to track him down. We make sure Peter has a chance to gain a meeting with him and, hopefully, his offer of self-sacrifice will be enough for the Alpha. Have you considered the possibility that you won’t be interesting enough for him? He has his eyes on a born Hellhound, a Skinwalker and a werewolf hybrid. You really think you’re special enough to divert his gaze?” 

“Oh, honey, I’m more than enough.” 

Allison leaned forward, her expression calm. She yanked a knife out of her belt, stabbing it into the table just in front of Peter’s fingers. The wolf didn’t even bat an eye. 

“I sure hope you’re right.” 

She got up from the table then, grabbing her crossbow and making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Scott turned to follow her but Argent put out a hand, shaking his head. He gestured to the maps and schematics still spread out across the dining room table. Scott nodded. 

“You’re right. We’re short on time and this is the plan we have, so we need to make it perfect. Ok, Peter, tell me again about your guy on the inside. Tell me everything you know about what he does.” 

The five of them talked until dawn. For all the words that were spoken, too many remained silent. No one wanted to mention that there was a chance the Alpha would say no. No one wanted to mention that there was a chance neither Peter or Jordan was getting out alive. No one wanted to mention that this was the final chance they had. No one wanted to mention anything that didn’t help their cause because everyone knew the same thing: time was up.


	19. Chapter 19

Theo paced the waiting room back and forth, his eyes flickering towards the clock each time he walked past it. It didn’t take this long to have a baby, did it? 

“Theo, if you don’t fucking stop, I’m going to break your legs.” 

His head whipped over to where Hayden was sitting, her face pale as she chewed on the skin around her fingernails. He was surprised Laura didn’t ask her to be in the room with her, but, then again, he was surprised by a lot of things going on between Laura and Hayden. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her, his leg immediately bouncing up and down as he stared at the clock. It had been six hours since they arrived at Lawrence Memorial and Melissa had only been down with updates twice. He heard the waiting room door open and his head shot up. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his heart jump into it, blocking out any oxygen he may have previously gotten from his lungs. Those blue eyes were so familiar to him, yet the last person he expected to see. 

“Liam?” he choked out, the name catching in his mouth like it was afraid to leave. 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?” 

In a few steps, he was sitting next to Theo, taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Hayden mumbled something about needing to pee and quickly left the room, the door swinging behind her. 

“What are you doing here, Liam?” 

“I told you, I’m not letting you do this alone.” 

“But you... you left me. I called and called, you never called back. You never did anything. For six months.” 

With neither of them talking, the television bolted to the wall now seemed annoyingly loud as a ‘Night Court’ re-run came to an end and the channel switched over to ‘Matlock.’ Liam took a breath and turned towards Theo, who was almost afraid to look Liam in the eye. He slowly turned his head, his mouth going dry as his eyes found Liam’s bright blue ones. 

“I left because I was mad, because I was scared, and after those feelings went away, I didn’t know what to say. I was afraid you didn’t love me anymore because I left, because I was stupid and irrational. I didn’t leave because I stopped loving you. I could never stop.” 

Theo could feel the tension leave his body and his heart returned back to its normal position in the middle of his chest. For months, he had wanted to hear those words from Liam, desperately hoped he would call and tell him exactly that. Now that it was happening, it almost didn’t feel real. 

“I love you, Theo Raeken, and I’m so sorry for what I put you through. I just hope you can forgive me, even if it takes some time. I know I messed up. Like, royally, thoroughly fucked up, but I... I don’t know what to do without you.” 

His voice trailed off as he struggled to get through his sentences. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he forced his lids together to try and stop them, but a few stragglers made their way through, falling slowly down his cheek. Theo let go of Liam’s hand and let his own wander to Liam’s face, wiping away the tears with a stroke of his thumb. Liam shifted his head and gently kissed the palm of Theo’s hand, closing his eyes and letting his mouth rest on Theo’s skin. Theo moved his hand up Liam’s face, resting on it on the side of his head. 

“Fuck you, Dunbar,” he whispered before pressing his lips onto Liam’s, both of them losing their breath at the sheer force of the kiss. His other hand made its way to the other side of Liam’s face, Liam reaching up a hand and grasping onto Theo’s forearm like it was the only thing holding him to the ground. Theo’s lungs burned and he finally broke apart, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He rested his forehead onto Liam’s, both of them sitting with their eyes closed as they exchanged breaths. 

“Say it again. 

“Which part?” 

“You know.” 

Liam pulled away, their faces only a few inches apart as he looked into Theo’s eyes. 

“I love you,” he kissed him once, gently, then pulled away. “I love you,” he kissed him again, only lifting his lips enough to breathe out another declaration of love before landing back onto Theo’s again. Theo let the final kiss linger before breaking away. 

“And I’ll always love you, although, honestly, sometimes I’m not sure why.” The two of them started to laugh as Liam gave Theo a quick punch on the arm, something Theo hadn’t realized he had desperately missed in their months apart. He started to lean towards his mouth again when the waiting room door flew open, Melissa McCall standing with her dark hair wild and a smile that took over her entire face. 

“He’s here!” she squealed, the light radiating off of her face. “He’s perfect. Come meet him, Dad.” 

Theo’s head whipped over to Liam, sheer panic radiating off. Liam grabbed both of his hands in his own giving them a tight squeeze. He motioned for the door and the two of them slowly got up, their fingers interlacing as they followed Melissa down the hallway. Her eyes flickered down to their hands as she opened the door to Laura’s room, her smile somehow becoming wider. Laura was curled onto her side, Hayden already standing next to her bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Their eyes went to the door as it opened, both of their expressions softening when they saw Theo and Liam come in together. A blonde nurse stood over the plastic crib which sat next to Laura’s bed. Her hands flew over a clipboard as she documented all of the important numbers and times and measurements from the birth of a baby. Her expression didn’t change as she looked at Theo and Liam walk in. 

“One of you the father?” 

The two looked at each other before Liam urged Theo forward. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s me, I guess.” The nurse’s eyebrows raised as she flipped through the forms attached to her clipboard. She took a step forward, her body blocking off the shape in the crib, making Theo’s face turn red out of anticipation. 

“You married?” 

“What? No?” He raised up his hand which was still intertwined with Liam’s. Melissa dipped her head into her hands, a mutter of ‘oh, God,’ coming from her as she buried her face. The nurse’s brows raised again and Theo thought he saw her eyes roll as she stuck out a piece of paperwork in his direction. 

“Do you voluntarily accept paternity of this child without proof of paternity?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Then, congratulations, you’re a father. Fill out the form and sign at the bottom.” 

Hayden started to giggle at Theo’s dumbstruck face but Laura quickly shushed her, her own face contorting into a grin. 

“Mother, I need your full name, spelled out for me, please.” 

“Uh, it’s Laura Winifred Hale. L-A-U-R-A W-I-N-I-F-R-E-D H-A-L-E.” 

“Excellent. Father, same deal.” 

“Theodore Karl Raeken. T-H-E-O-D-O-R-E K-A-R-L R-A-E-K-E-N.” 

“Wonderful. And do we have a name for the baby?” 

The room fell silent as Laura and Hayden looked at Theo, head still buried in the form he was filling out. Liam gave him a nudge and his head whipped up, his eyes darting between each person in the room, finally landing on the nurse, who was growing more inpatient as the time passed. 

“The baby? We have a name?” 

“Uh, yeah... I think so. Elliott David Raeken. Laura, you wanted the name Elliott for your dad and then I picked David," he paused, making brief eye contact with Liam before looking back at the nurse, "I picked David for someone who has only been in my life for a few years but has been a better father during those years than anyone who raised me." He spelled out the name for the nurse, a smile coming to his face as Liam reached out and gave Theo's shoulder a squeeze. He hadn’t been expecting the baby’s name to have any connection to him at all; until today he hadn’t given Theo any indication that he wanted to be a part of the baby’s life. Theo naming him after his dad made his heart swell almost out of his chest. 

The nurse filled out the form, her expression never changing as she took in all the information. “So, I have Elliott David Raeken; parents Laura Winifred Hale and Theodore Karl Raeken. Born October 12th at 0819. Mom, Dad, check the spellings of everything, make sure it’s 100% correct, then sign on the lines at the bottom.” 

Laura’s eyes brushed over the form before she signed, turning back to Hayden without a glance at the crib next to her. Theo did the same, his eyes wandering over to Laura before handing the form back to the nurse. 

“You can have ten to fifteen minutes with the baby before someone will be around to take him to the nursery. Congratulations.” 

She shuffled her way out of the room, head dipped as she avoided eye contact with everyone. 

“Well, wasn’t her bedside manner just immaculate?” Melissa murmured as she scurried over to Laura’s bedside, her hands dipping into the crib and pulling out the lump of blankets. She immediately started to coo; her voice soft as she beamed at the tiny human laying in her arms. Her eyes met Theo’s and Liam pushed him forward. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand again, pulling him with him as he stepped towards Melissa slowly. He had been waiting on this day since Laura first told him she was pregnant; now he was almost scared to see his son for the first time. His son. That was a phrase that was going to take some getting used to. Emerging from the stark white hospital blankets was a tiny face, eyes closed as he slept soundly. His nose came to the smallest point; his tiny lips pink and puffy. 

“He has your nose,” Liam murmured, gripping tightly to Theo’s hand. 

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing,” Theo replied. 

“Elliott,” Melissa cooed, stringing out the syllables, “It’s time to open your eyes and meet someone very, very important.” 

Almost on cue, his eyelids fluttered open, his eyes squinting against the bright hospital fluorescent lights. Twice in one night Theo’s breath was taken away by a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked up at Melissa and smiled; she returned the smile and gently handed Elliott over to him. The bundle of blankets was even lighter than he imagined. 

“How is he so small?” he whispered, gently running a finger across the baby’s face. 

“He weighed 8 pounds even. Pretty good size for a baby,” Melissa said, shooting a look towards Laura, who still kept her eyes on Hayden and nowhere near Theo or Elliott. Liam took a step forward, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder as he looked down lovingly at the tiny bundle in his arms. 

“You did good, Laura,” he said, his eyes shooting to the other side of the bed. Laura didn’t move but Hayden looked up at Liam, her eyes sad as she smiled gently. Suddenly, Laura ripped her hand from Hayden’s grasp, rolling over to look at the three boys standing at the side of her bed. 

“Look,” she started, Hayden urging her to lay back down and get some rest, “I tried to feel something, anything, when he was born, but I just couldn’t do it. I can’t do it. I’ll do what I have to: breast feed him, do skin-to-skin contact, whatever is needed from me, but,” she paused, reaching a hand over her shoulder which Hayden took quickly, “That’s your baby, ok? Any... parent stuff: the cooing, the cuddling, the fawning, that’s your job. I’m happy for you, really, I am, but I don’t want it. My body is already healing itself; the doctors shouldn’t notice that I’ll be back to normal by the end of the day, so once we leave here, I’m done. I’ll be the stand-offish aunt who brings really great presents to birthday parties, but that’s it. I already asked the nurse for forms to give full parental custody over to Theo.” 

Theo and Melissa had spent the last six months in isolation with Laura; they already knew exactly how she felt about Elliott and motherhood. Liam, however, stood dumbfounded, amazed that anyone could see the tiny human that was sleeping again in Theo’s arms and not be willing to risk life and limb to keep him safe. 

“Thank you,” Theo whispered, his body swaying back and forth as he gently rocked Elliott. Laura nodded once and turned back around, burying her head in-between her pillow and Hayden. Melissa walked over, gently placing a hand onto Laura’s shoulder. 

“Laura,” she started, slowly setting herself onto the bed next to her, “I want you to know you’ve done an amazing thing. Not every woman is meant to be a mom and that’s perfectly ok. But you gave up your body and nine months of your life to bring that joy to someone else and I just want you to know that I’m really proud of you. I know we don’t know each other that well so you probably think I’m just some crazy, sentimental mom, but I don’t want you to ever feel bad that you didn’t have that emotional connection to your baby when he was born. It happens and it’s normal and what’s important is that you loved him enough to give him to someone who can give him that. He’s going to be so, so loved and you did that. A kid couldn’t ask for more.” 

Laura slowly turned back over, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Melissa. Melissa sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Laura. The room sat in silence as Liam and Theo fawned over baby Elliott and Melissa and Laura sat in an embrace on the bed, Hayden still keeping a hand onto Laura’s body. It was only a few moments later that a nurse came in to take Elliott, motioning Theo and Liam to follow her to the nursey. They wouldn’t be allowed to come inside but they could still stand outside of the window and watch him. Melissa followed them out of the room but then turned towards the direction of the waiting room, insisting that she needed to go call everyone and let them know the baby had arrived. 

Liam interlaced his fingers with Theo’s again as the two stood outside of the nursery window, watching the nurses take Elliott out of his blanket cocoon, perform a few routine tests and then wrap him back up, laying him in a crib so he could sleep again. He smiled when Theo rested his head onto his shoulder, the two sharing a rare, happy silence. 

“How did you get here so fast?” Theo broke the silence first, not taking his eyes away from the nursey window. 

“Hayden. She texted me as soon as she knew Laura was in labor. Said if I wanted to be here to see the birth of my son I need to leave as soon as I could.” 

Theo chuckled once and gripped tighter onto Liam’s hand, letting the silence fall again. 

“What do you think’s going on with those two anyway?” 

“I don’t know. You’re the one who just spent six months underground with the two of them, shouldn’t you know better than I would?” 

“Yeah, but you dated Hayden. Does she... I don’t know... does she act the same way around Laura like she did with you? Does she look at Laura the same way she looked at you?” 

“No, because she never looked at me the same way she looks at Laura.” 

“What kind of look is that?” 

“Like Laura is her entire world.” 

Theo smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of Liam in the reflection of the nursery window, Liam looking down at him like he was actually something worth looking at. He wasn’t sure what he had done in life to get someone like Liam to love him. In fact, with everything he had done in his life, it was way more likely that someone like Liam should run in the other direction screaming, rightfully so. 

“When do you go back to Michigan?” Theo mumbled, breaking the peaceful moment the two had been sharing. 

“I’m not,” Liam immediately responded, his head falling on top of Theo’s. The latter took a step back, his eyebrows almost fused together as he looked at Liam with confusion. 

“What do you mean you aren’t going back?” 

“I mean I’m taking a year off. I talked with my academic advisor, talked with Coach, told them I had some serious family business to take care of and could use a year off. I’m going to do a few classes online so I don’t fall too far behind, but I don’t have to be back to Michigan for almost a full year. You know they say the first year of a baby’s life is the most important.” 

Theo stood in silence, completely dumbfounded by everything Liam had just said. 

“You’re serious.” 

“Absolutely. I told you Theo, I don’t know what to do without you. I realized I was being a dumbass because nothing in my life was more important than you. Fuck school, fuck lacrosse, they’ll still be there in a year, and if they’re not, I was better off without them.” 

Liam had barely finished his sentence when Theo pressed his lips against his, only kissing him harder when Liam tried to protest about the nurses being able to see them. He eventually gave up, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist. Theo pressed his hips into Liam’s, his lips shifting into a smile as he felt Liam’s hand creep onto his ass. Liam took full advantage of Theo’s mouth being open to tease his tongue against Theo’s teeth, Theo opening his mouth more to welcome him inside. 

“Maybe you were right, little wolf, we should stop, the nurses can see us.” 

“Oh, fuck off, Raeken.” 

He still felt himself pull back, though, gently placing a kiss on the tip of Theo’s nose before turning to look back into the nursery. Elliott was already sleeping soundly, his puffy lips quivering as he dreamed about eating. Theo let out a breathy laugh, his hand reaching up to play with Liam’s earlobe. 

“He’s an hour old and already dreaming about tits. Definitely your kid.” 

Liam immediately burst out laughing and finally a nurse walked over to them, asking them to please be quiet as the glass between the nursery and the hallway wasn’t soundproof. The two stifled their giggles, apologizing profusely as the nurse shuffled her way back to the nurses’ station, her face softening at the two of them. Liam tightened his grip around Theo’s waist and the two stood watching Elliott sleep until Melissa finally came and pulled them away. 

Laura and Elliott were released the next afternoon, the doctors surprised at how well Laura was doing after such a long labor, but excusing it due to her age and fitness level. The same nurse who filled out the birth certificate wheeled Laura out of the hospital, silent the entire trip from her room to the front door. She handed a packet of information about breastfeeding, diaper changing and all things baby related to Laura before turning around, showing the same enthusiasm going back in as she did going out. Laura scrunched her nose and handed the packet over to Theo, who seemed a little confused on how to juggle one folder of paperwork and also Elliott in his car seat. She looked down at him, amazed that he was sleeping again, when, almost on cue, his tiny eyelids started to flutter open. His blue eyes were striking against his pale skin and she knew he wasn’t able to see much yet but still felt like he was trying to make eye contact with her. She started to put a hand into the car seat but quickly drew back. 

“Uh, well, I guess this is good-bye, little dude.” 

“Say bye-bye to Auntie Laura.” Liam had his finger under Elliott’s fist, forcing the baby’s tiny hand up and down to faux-wave in Laura’s direction. Laura’s nose wrinkled again and she felt the welcoming pressure of Hayden’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Where are you two going to go?” Melissa asked, realizing for the first time that Laura and Hayden no longer needed to stay in the Winchester bunker with the rest of them. 

“Back home. Dean’s going to drive us over to KC and we should be back in Beacon Hills around ten.” 

Melissa nodded and reached a hand out, rubbing Laura’s arm with a gentle smile across her lips. She turned and followed Liam and Theo, who had already waved their good-byes and were hurrying across the parking lot. They were eager to get back to the bunker where Elliott would be safe. Laura sighed as the four of them took off, a weight lifting from her chest as she fully realized that that part of her life was finally over. She didn’t have any regrets; she was happy she could give Theo and Liam the family they wanted, but she was never fucking getting pregnant again. It was all she could do to not drive her claws into her stomach to rip out her womb herself. She let out a sigh and a smile slowly formed across her lips. She turned towards Hayden, the wind blowing her dark brown hair around her face in wisps. Hayden turned towards her, her face surprised when she realized Laura was already looking at her. 

“He has your eyes, you know.” 

Laura looked at her in silence. She was almost hoping they could continue on their lives without ever mentioning that she was Elliott’s mother. 

“My eyes are green.” 

“No, I know, I don’t mean the color, he very obviously has the same color eyes as Liam, I just mean, like, the general shape and everything....” Her words drifted off as she turned away from Laura, looking down the street in hopes that she would see Dean Winchester in his Impala. They had spent the last six months together without having one awkward moment; now, suddenly, Hayden had no idea what to say to Laura. 

“You know, we’ve never really had a moment alone, just the two of us.” 

Hayden let out a sigh of relief as she turned towards Laura, a gentle grin spread across her face. 

“Thank you. I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Right? Even when it was just you and I in a room, the baby was always there, taking up space, keeping my mind preoccupied.” 

Hayden chuckled, her eyes squinting as a bigger smile spread across her face. 

“Ok, well, since your mind has so much free space now, what are you going to do with it?” 

“This.” 

Laura leaned forward, pressing her lips against Hayden’s. She felt her jump out of surprise and then quickly pull away. 

“Laura, what are you doing?” 

“I’m... I’m kissing you, what the fuck do you mean?” 

“I just... I didn’t....” 

“You didn’t... know that I liked you?” 

“I mean, I did, I just didn’t...” 

“Didn’t know if you liked me?” 

“Yes! I mean, no, of course I like you. I just...” her voice trailed off and Laura could see the frustration spread across her face. 

“Use your words, Hayden, come on. What do you want to say?” 

“I like you Laura, really, I do, I just... I don’t want to be another one of your conquests, ok? I know you've slept with a lot of girls, not that there’s anything wrong with that, I just... that’s not something I can do. I don’t do casual and I don’t want to give you the wrong idea and I don’t want to hurt you or anything because I like you a lot, Laura, truly.” 

Her words started to smash together as they spilled out of her mouth, her hands ringing in front of her. Laura let out a laugh and reached a hand out, grasping one of Hayden’s firmly before she could break one of her fingers from anxiety. 

“Ok, too many words. I know I have a reputation and I know that I’m normally very... indifferent about the girls I see, but I like you, Hayden. Properly like you. You’ve been there for me when no one else has. You’re smart and funny and a really good cuddler.... do you honestly think I asked you to sleep in my bed for the past six months just for fun? Gals being pals?” 

“You told me that me being there helped you sleep.” 

Laura laughed again, pulling Hayden closer to her. 

“I know I just told you like 30 seconds ago to use your words, but will you shut up and kiss me already?” Hayden inhaled quickly, letting the breath linger in her lungs as she stared at Laura’s lips. Her eyes glanced up to meet Laura’s and she suddenly smiled, letting the air out slowly as she leaned forward, her lips gently landing on top of Laura’s. Their teeth clashed as Laura matched the smile on Hayden’s face, her hand reaching up to entangle itself in her dark hair. The two stood like that for a moment, their lips only leaving the other’s to change a breath, their hands running over the other’s body, only stopping as they heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine. Dean Winchester pulled up slowly, a stupid grin across his face as he rolled down his window. 

“You ladies need a ride?” 

Laura let go of Hayden, stepping towards the Impala, her eyes slowly looking over the entire frame of the car. She leaned down into the driver’s window, her face only inches from Dean’s. 

“If you make one lesbian joke, just one, I swear to God I will slash the tires on this beautiful car, you hear me?” 

Dean nodded, letting up a mumbled ‘yupp’ from deep in his throat. 

“Excellent,” she condescendingly patted the side of Dean’s head. “Nice to see you, Dean. Let’s get this show on the road.” She winked at Hayden as she walked over to the passenger seat, Hayden apologizing profusely for Laura’s threats as she quickly followed, climbing over the seat to get into the back. Silently, Dean cruised out of Lawrence Memorial’s parking lot and then three of them were on their way to Kansas City to finally get Laura and Hayden back home to Beacon Hills.


End file.
